


Death in Shallow Valley

by vmplvr1977



Series: Peace in the Wasteland [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Badass Clarke, Badass Lexa, Clexa Week 2019, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Lexa Lives, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Vampire Clarke Griffin, Vampire Lexa (The 100), Werewolf Clarke, Werewolf Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 55,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmplvr1977/pseuds/vmplvr1977
Summary: It's been six years since Mt. Weather.  Clarke has not been seen since. Lexa didn't die. Nia and Ontari were a problem, but Lexa handled it. She worked with Abby on the Nightblood solution to save the 13 clans from Praimfaya. They used both Mt Weather (not destroyed) and Polis bunkers for safety. Lexa led the 13 clans to Shallow Valley in hopes of finding a new home. Turns out they aren't the first people to get to the Valley.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This my first ever fic, so please bear with me. Clarke died, but came back...different. You'll see. 
> 
> THERE ARE DESCRIPTIONS OF SEXUAL ASSAULT AND TORTURE IN CLARKE'S MEMORY SEQUENCES. AS WELL AS THOUGHTS OF SUICIDE. I TRIED TO KEEP IT BRIEF, BUT IF IT TRIGGERS YOU SKIP IT.

It's been six years since Mt. Weather. Clarke has not been seen since. Lexa didn't die. Nia and Ontari were a problem, but Lexa handled it. She worked with Abby on the Nightblood solution to save the 13 clans from Praimfaya. They used both Mt Weather (not destroyed) and Polis bunkers for safety. Lexa led the 13 clans to Shallow Valley in hopes of finding a new home. Turns out they aren't the first people to get to the Valley. 

 

Chapter 1

Midnight 

"Bellomi, where did they all come from?" Lexa shook off the grogginess as she spoke. This was NOT how this day was supposed to go, she thought to herself. They found no prey, and had camped in hopes of a fresh start in the morning. Now her hunting party was surrounded by at least a dozen of the largest wolves she'd ever seen. How had they managed to sneak into their camp? Lexa took in the sight of those in her party. All seemed to have been sleeping as she had been when Bellamy's shouts woke them.

 

"I have no idea, Heda. They didn't show themselves until they had our camp surrounded. And….Miller might have fallen asleep at his post." Bellamy absentmindedly touched his forehead as he spoke. Lexa would not forget Miller's failure, once they were safe she would punish him for this. Though by the sight of these huge creatures, they might not make it through the night. Why did she insist on no guns on this trip? Lexa shook her head and sighed. Bellamy was right, she would make sure to tell him that later.

The circle of wolves parted just enough for a man clad in black to pass into the circle. He stood over six feet, though he was still shorter than the wolves surrounding them. His eyes were as black as his cloak and Lexa couldn't see any whites in his eyes at all. "Who are you? Why do you trespass on our lands?" His voice was deep, demanding, yet calm. 

"Your lands?" Lexa raised a brow. "I am Leksa kom Trikru, Commander of the 13 clans. This place was a part of my coalition, before Praimfaya. We arrived 3 days ago looking for a home in the wasteland,  
but there were no signs of life when we arrived. We did not realize there were others in Shallow Valley." Lexa kept her tone calm, despite the growls from the wolves. Could this man control the wolves? None of them attacked, no one in the hunting party had been harmed...maybe he could.

"I am Mikkel, my people traded with the people of these lands. My sister came to find survivors after the world burned 5 years ago and found the people dead. She did not know their customs, so she buried the bodies 2 miles south of the valley. She didn't know their names, so the graves aren't marked. But if you wish to lay them to rest in your way, you will find them there." We have food and supplies in a camp nearby, we should continue our conversation there."  
The man seemed sincere and his wolves seemed to calm, the growls had ceased. It would be a risk to trust him, but Lexa was tired of war. If he betrayed them, she would deal with him.

"Alright, but with the understanding that my people will not be harmed. Is that acceptable, Mikkel?"

"It is," He nodded to the beasts surrounding them and they scattered to the edge of the woods. All but one. The remaining wolf seemed to gesture at her. As if asking her to follow. Lexa looked to the man, and he nodded as he spoke. "She will not harm you, but it is she you must convince to trust your people, not I." He bowed his head, and the wolf let out a small "woof". Lexa looked at the wolf more closely. She had yellow eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness of the night. Her coat was white, except for a small golden colored section above her brows. Lexa wondered at how human the expression on the wolf's face seemed. Who are these people? She took a step in the direction the wolf had gestured and the wolf turned to lead the way. Bellamy nudged Lexa and gave her a questioning look, but she shook her head. Now was not the time, and Bellamy surprisingly seemed to understand her expression. 

 

They walked mostly in silence for an hour, giving Lexa time to think. Thank the spirits she had brought a small group. All of whom knew to follow her lead without question. Only Bellamy seemed uncomfortable, but that was to be expected from Skaikru. Even now 6 years later Skaikru had a tenuous relationship with the other clans. Marcus was a huge help, but since joining the coalition she had to deal with 3 attempts to undermine Marcus' power over his people. Bellamy was always hard to gauge. He had helped Pike take control of Skaikru and slaughtered 300 of her people. She only forgave Bellamy as an act of faith once Marcus regained control. But he was punished accordingly. His dark curls mostly covered the brand on his forehead. Mark of the Commander. Since then he has proven loyal, but constantly questioned her decisions. Lexa only allowed his questions because he so often reminded her of Clarke. Lexa winced at the thought. NO, she can't think of her now. Stay in the present she told herself. She glanced over her shoulder, and sighed in relief. Octavia had moved closer to keep Bellamy in check. Good. Octavia she trusted with her life. She had been loyal, and was instrumental in Skaikru joining the coalition. Indra and Lincoln had taught her well. She was level headed, an excellent warrior, and was being prepped to become one of Lexa's generals. 

If Octavia hadn't insisted on teaching Bellamy to hunt, he would not have been here. But Lexa knew she would keep her brother from questioning her in front of the strangers. She glanced towards the back of the group where she found Miller. He walked with his eyes to the ground. He knew he fucked up, and he was probably more afraid of what Octavia would do to him than Lexa. She chuckled at the thought. A smile started to form as she glanced forward at the she-wolf. The wolf had stopped at the entrance to a cave, and turned to look Lexa directly in the eyes. Lexa felt a shiver come over her body, and quickly shifted her eyes to the ground. Wait, why was she compelled to do that? She gazed back to the wolf, to find her heading into the cave. Mikkel gestured for her to follow, and she stepped in behind the wolf. Light from a fire lit the walls of the cave. It was large, with a small pool of water that smelled like bad eggs. She crumpled her nose at the smell as she followed the wild deeper into the cave. The wolf stopped near the campfire, and Lexa watched in shock as she morphed suddenly into a woman. Gasps filled the cave. The women's curly blonde locks stopped just above her shoulders. Giving full view of her naked body. Her back was littered with dozens of scars, horrible scars. It had to have been torture. The woman bent down to grab a blanket as she spoke for the first time. 

"So, I suppose we should reach an agreement on dividing the land." Lexa's heart stopped, all air sucked from her lungs. There was no mistaking who that voice belonged to.

"Clarke!" Bellamy barreled forward to close the distance, but Octavia held him back. He glared at her angrily before he realized the dozen of wolves in their company baring teeth and filling the cave with vicious growls. Clarke used a blanket to cover herself. She turned to look at her guests.

"Who's Clarke?" Her eyes narrowed and scanned the group before her. She didn't seem to recognize them. Lexa took a step forward, but Clarke let out a growl effectively stopping Lexa in her tracks. Her face had two deep scars. One long one spanning the left side of her face. Running from above eyebrow to just above her mouth. The other ran over the right side of her mouth to her chin. Her expression was calm and thoughtful. 

"Clarke, its us! It's ok. We'll get you out of here I promise." Bellamy said before turning to look Mikkel in the eyes. "What the fuck have you done to her?!?! I swear I'll kill all of you!" Once again, the cave filled with growls.The pack surged toward the hunting party.

"Em pleni, Bellomi! Clarke can speak for herself." Lexa met Clarke's eyes, then scanned her face. She wasn't afraid, in fact she seem confident and strong. Clarke let out a growl as well. She closed the ten feet between them in lightning speed. She stood face to face with Lexa, causing her to gasp.  
The tips of her canines seemed to extend. What did they do to her?

"I'll ask again, who's Clarke?" Clarke's eyes were definitely glowing now. Lexa had to stop herself from shivering. 

"You are Clark kom Skaikru. You are one of my people. You left us years ago, we thought you were dead. We mourned you." Lexa didn't realize she started to cry until Clarke raised her hand and wiped the tears from Lexa's face. The touch instantly calmed Lexa's nerves. Clarke's eyes were blue again. Her teeth had receded behind her lips. The cave seemed to fill with an intoxicating aroma Lexa had never smelled before. She no longer felt sad or scared. She felt safe. Clarke felt like home. 

"I'm sorry, I don't…" Clarke let out a soft sigh that filled Lexa with an overwhelming feelings of sadness. "I don't recall anything before my father found me." A sad look crossed Clarke's Face. "I assumed it was for the best…..considering my state when they found me. I was...I... should've died..I…wished I was dead...I..was attacked." Clarke's eyes went dark, and seemed to look through Lexa. Lost in what Lexa knew was a nightmare. Lexa brushed Clarke's face, bringing Clarke back to herself. Lexa smiled softly at her.

"You don't have to talk about it, Clarke. Not if you don't want to." Clarke nodded her head and took a deep breath. 

"So...who are you? I got the whole Leksa kom Trikru part, but how do you know me, where did you come from, where do I come from, why weren't you looking for me?"

Lexa smiled softly. "Bellamy, Octavia? You should speak first." Clarke looked over Lexa's shoulder to see who she was talking to. Ocean eyes filled with curiosity.

 

Later

They tooks several breaks while Clarke heard the stories of her past. Those breaks are more accurately described as breathing time for Bellamy. Surprisingly, Clarke didn't seem bothered by the hard choices she had made so her people would survive. In fact each time they spoke of the choices that had once shook her to the core, she shrugged and I said that's what she would do now. While Lexa and Octavia seemed impressed at Clarke's changed attitude towards killing when necessary, Bellamy was livid. Often standing and demanding what they did to her. Clarke always argued that he was too emotional, causing more anger from Bellamy. All but the last outburst ended with him stomping out of the cave, only to return in a sour mood. 

"Em pleni, Bellamy!! You're acting like a spoiled child! Clarke is….different yes. But she is still Clarke. If you love her a fraction as much as I do, you will accept her as she is.." Lexa stopped herself and blushed. Well shit, she can't take it back now. Octavia gave her a knowing smirk. Clarke moved closer to her and took her hand.

"Tell me about that." Lexa's cheeks were bright red now. Even in the dim light of the fire. Lexa felt dizzy.

"I'm sorry, Clarke I.." The eagerness in Clarke's face shook Lexa to the core. Clarke gently squeezed Lexa's hand. Lexa opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted.

"Aya, perhaps we should let the humans rest. They are exhausted, hungry, and emotions are high. I'm tiring of the boy's outbursts, he's clearly about to have a tantrum again." Mikkel glared at Bellamy, who was clearly unhappy to her Lexa's sudden declaration of love for Clarke. He pulled some bread and dried meat from his bag and offered it to them.

"Mikkel is right." Clarke shook her head punishing herself for being so selfish. The humans needed sleep. And she should've been paying more attention to their state.It was midday now and she hadn't let them out of thrall since the night before. She was just so enthralled by Lexa and her people. She wanted to know everything about them, and she wanted it now. "I apologize for my selfishness. I forget the needs of humans sometimes, I promise I won't let it happen again." It wasn't until Clarke spoke, that Lexa all realized just how tired and hungry she was. Lexa looked to her people, and saw they too were just now aware of how they felt. Many of them seemed to suddenly be overcome sleepiness, dropping to the ground as if their leg gave out. Lexa felt as if she was hungover. What is happening to us? As if reading her mind, Clarke spoke. "I was controlling you….in a way... keeping your attention on me instead of your needs. I swear to you, I won't do it again, Lexa." Clarke's eyes were full of shame as she reached around Lexa to help her gently to the ground. Mikkel handed her some food. Lexa ate quietly, almost dozing as she did. Everything seems blurry now. Clarke pulled her close, wrapping her arms around Lexa. "Go to sleep. I'm so sorry." Lexa rested her head on Clarke's shoulder and gave into the wave of sleepiness. 

 

Six years earlier 

 

All she could taste was blood. Her blood. Pain washed over her body. She couldn't move. It hurt too much. She started to sob. Why? Why am I alive? Why can't I die? Please just let me die. She could still smell them on her. Those sick fucks left her here to die slowly and painfully. Her stomach lurched at the thought of them. She hated them for doing this to her. Not a week before she marched proudly to war at Lexa's side. Army at her back. So sure of herself, so brave. And they made her weak. A helpless victim begging for death to take her. She wanted to scream at the sky above her. Demand whatever deity there was to put her out of her misery. There can't be a god. If there was, he or she wouldn't let this happen to her. To anyone. But her lips wouldn't move. Please kill me! I can't do this this. This is karma. Oh fuck, this is what I deserve for killing those innocent people. Children. I am a monster that murders children, and God is punishing me now. The faces of those she killed ran through her mind. I deserve this. She closed her eyes. I must accept my punishment, my death. She opened her eyes to see not the sky, but a man with dark almost black eyes and a kind face. 

"I am so sorry this happened to you. No one deserves this. If you wish to die, I promise I will pass no judgment and that it will be painless. But...if you wish to live, I promise you a life beyond your imagination. I will give you a home full of love. A family that will never betray or harm you. You will never again be a victim. No one will ever harm you again. But you must decide quickly, there isn't much time."

She didn't have to think. "Live..I want to…" The man put his finger to her lips. 

"Then you shall live." He said, before biting down on her neck. The pain slowly lifted and her eyes grew heavy. "Shh, you will live just drink." Her mouth filled with a thick liquid, metallic taste. Blood. "The beasts that attacked will be dead by the time you wake, I promise you that. What they did was unforgivable. Never again will you be harmed. You will live...always and forever. " The taste of the man's blood tasted sweeter and more intoxicating by the moment. "Stronger than any man or beast. You will crush those like the beasts that attacked you." A feeling, like electricity washed over her body. Tears fell down her cheeks, though she wasn't sure if they were tears of joy or loss. "Shh, my sweet daughter, you are loved, you are safe. Sleep now, and wake a goddess among men, wolves, and vampires. " Everything faded into darkness. 

 

Present day

 

"Aya, you're thinking too loudly." Mikkel looked concerned. 

"Sorry, just memories. Why can't remember anything before? No matter how hard I try I can't remember anything before that night. I remember thinking of my life. Of this Lexa, but I can't .." She stared down at Lexa, sleeping peacefully in her lap. She turned her gaze to the rest of the group. None of them looked familiar, yet she felt a strange connection to these humans.

"You never will. Nothing from our human lives ever come back to us. Images, emotions, but you will never remember it fully. I should know, at my age sister." Mikkel smiled at Clarke. "You know we normally allow time to prepare for that before we turn someone….but...father didn't have time." Clarke gently laid Lexa's head on the ground and moved across the cave to her brother with a blink. She pulled him into a hug.

"I don't regret it, brother. I'm glad father found me and gave me this life. He gave me a choice and I clearly remember making it. With the humans here, I just can't help but wonder." She pulled out of the hug to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry I lost control with them. I know better, but something about her…"

"I assume you speak of their leader." Mikkel smirked. "She smells different than most humans. They all do, but hers is almost like…"

"It smells like she sired them. They all smell like her, but different. Like our kind do. Her blood runs in their veins. They are covered in her scent, yet they are human." Mikkel nodded in agreement. "What is she brother?"

"I don't know, sister. Father will know, he knows everything. When the sun goes down, we should take them to him."

"How the fuck are we going to take a group of humans to our father without some newborn attacking them? There's a dozen of them, and the wolves can't pass into his territory. We're both pretty badass, but there's thousands of vampires between us and father. I'm not sure we can get them there safely. Not without an escort." Clarke shook her head. "I can move faster than you, and in daylight. I will go to father now and bring him here."

"Do you always have to rub it in that you're a hybrid?" He smirked at Clarke. She stared off into the distance and frowned. 

"I literally suffered through hell to end up like this." Mikkel pulled her into a warm hug. 

"I love you, sister. Hybrid or not. It just sucks being insignificant in comparison to my badass baby sister. Don't hit me, but you're more emotional than normal. You don't often think about those fuck heads. I suppose the humans from your past has fucked with your world." Clarke smiled.

"Yes it fucking has. It shouldn't be more than 2 hours. It's best that way. Sun will be down by then, and you can go outside. Just try to keep them inside inside the cave until then. Or you can't protect them. I'll have the wolves hold the perimeter, in case that Bellamy guy stomps off again." She shook her head at the thought. That one is way too emotional. Ex-boyfriend maybe? He seemed territorial. Especially with Lexa. "Ugh....humans," she muttered as she exited the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 

Sundown, miles to the north

 

"Open the gate! The princess has returned!"

Ugh! Aya always hated being called princess. She didn't know why, it just made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Didn't one of the humans call her princess? The annoying one, Bellamy. Aya sighed. Father won't like him. If he acts they way he did earlier, father may drain him dry in a fit of rage. She shook her head. Lexa. I promised her people would be safe. Perhaps bringing the most powerful vampire in the world to them was a shitty idea. 

 

Aya walked through the heavy bunker door, ignoring the stares. First she should get dressed. She'd left the blanket at the campsite, and though wolves are used to nudity, vampires were not. Still she held her head high while she quickly headed to her chambers to clean up and dress. It only took a few minutes. Perks of being able to move at lightning fast speeds. Mikkel and Klaus always teased her about how fast she was in comparison to other vampires. Called her "the Flash." She didn't get the reference until they showed a movie. Her brothers and sister were faster than any human and most animals, but nowhere equal to her. She walked into the main hall of the bunker, spotting her father and mother.

"Hello father. I must speak with you on and urgent matter in Shallow Valley. I need you to come with me to speak with the leader of the people there. Can I fill you in as we travel back to the valley? It's a long story and I promised Mikkel to be back by sunset or shortly after." Aya gave her father the sweetest smile she could muster. Batting eyelashes and all. Despite the large frown on his face.

"The Valley the humans lived in? I thought they were all dead. That's why I allowed you to move your wolves there, Aya. I can't see why we should deal with them, other than food." Aya's father rarely left the compound. She needed to convince him quickly. Mikkel was no doubt getting restless surrounded by the humans. Her brother had a great deal of self control, but that Bellamy guy could drive any vampire to attack. She gave her mother a helpless look.

"Viktor, just give into her already, you always do." Aya gave her mother a loving grin. "You know she would not ask this of you if it weren't urgent. Besides, it'll give me some peace and quiet from your rantings if you don't like what the humans have to say." She winked at her golden haired daughter. She loved her dearly. She was upset with Viktor at first when he brought her home. But when he told her what happened to the poor girl, she pulled her in a tight embrace. "You are safe my daughter...forever."

The girl didn't remember her name, which wasn't surprising given the circumstances and the fact she was turned so close to death. She and Viktor took her in without question. They made her and instant part of their family. And their three other children accepted the girl with equal enthusiasm. Aya was incredibly smart and gifted. And something about her made their family fierce in protecting her. Despite the fact she could easily kill all of them before they could stop her. Hybrids. There's a reason they were forbidden. They have power over man, wolf, and vampire. Stronger, faster, more powerful, and most importantly unkillable. Truly immortal. But Aya was level headed and smart, and with a few exceptions...in control of herself. Too much power for one girl. Viktor took a huge risk turning a human so close to death. An even bigger risk considering the beasts that attacked and violated her were werewolves. Filthy beasts. It was a coin toss. Luckily, Aya turned out to be worth the risk.

"Alright, I will go you my love, but it had better be worth the risk of leaving the bunker." Viktor arched his brow and did his best not to crumble at her every whim. He was never really certain if the power she held over him was in some part her using her gifts to control him. But he loved and trusted his daughter. She always tried to be aware of when she was compelling people to act against their own needs. When she did so by accident, she always felt horrible about it. She would lock herself in her room for days refusing to see anyone until she could maintain better control. His wife, Anastasia always managed to console their daughter after a week or so. But it still ate at her consciousness, and his heart broke for her everytime. Aya said it was because she didn't have control in the end of her human life. She was forced against her will and she never wanted to put someone through the helplessness she felt that night. Viktor's heart sank at the thought. He smiled at his daughter.

"Fill me in as we travel my princess." He said as he brushed her cheek.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Aya glared at him, eyes black with small circles of glowing yellow at the irises, teeth bared.

Viktor chuckled as he kissed his wife goodbye and followed his stubborn princess into the night.

 

Sundown, back at the cave.

 

Lexa was going to kill Bellamy. The moment he woke up he was yelling at Mikkel. Bringing the rest of the group out of their slumber immediately. 

"Where's Clarke? What did you do to her? I swear if you hurt her…" Bellamy was cut off by the man's sudden burst of laughter. Mikkel's eyes were no longer black as they were the night before. He stood tall with black hair and almost silvery blue eyes. He had a warm smile, and was very handsome. He looked far less intimidating than he did the night before. He had a kind face, that mad Lexa want to trust him. She wasn't certain why.

"Nothing in this world can harm my sister. She'll outlive us all. And if someone is crazy enough to try to harm her, they will most likely be dead in moments. Not even our people would dare to attack her." Lexa scanned Mikkel's face more closely. He seemed sincere in his statement, but how could that be possible? Outlive us all. Why had he worded it like that? "My sister will return shortly." Mikkel continued. "She is bringing our father to speak with you. I believe she wants to come to an agreement with your people. Similar to the one we had with the Valley's previous occupants." 

Lexa wondered what he was referring to. Shallow Valley was part of the coalition. She knew their leader. She had never spoken of these people in their dealings. Had they made arrangements with these strangers behind her back? Lexa was surprised when only a handful of the residents joined the rest of her people to receive nightblood and join the others in bunkers. She had to admit, Octavia's suggestion to split the bunkers up equally kept her people from rioting. Not all her people survived. Abby and Jackson had set up treatment centers to give people nightblood, but didn't have time to save all. They were forced to the bunkers sooner than the had estimated. It was a hard choice deciding who would be left outside during praimfaya. But her people accepted there was no other choice. Her people were used to survival at any cost. Skaikru, on the other hand took forever to decide. They were arrogant, thinking their lives were more important than those of the other 12 clans. Often telling Lexa she should allow more of them in the bunkers. Lexa stayed strong. Even when she had to forcibly move many Skaikru from the bunkers before praimfaya. Splitting the bunkers equally was their best hope of survival. 

"Bellomi, be patient. I do not believe Clarke is in danger. She will return. If you can't calm down, perhaps you should go outside and get some air." Bellamy glared at Lexa and started to argue, but Octavia grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her.

"My big brother, always reacting first, thinking later. I trust Lexa and I trust Clarke. Even if she is different. Mikkel has fed us and given us shelter, and Clarke obviously trusts him. She wouldn't leave him alone with us if she didn't." Lexa nodded in agreement. Bellamy glared at them both frowning, then exited the cave. It only took a moment before he returned yelling loudly about wolves keeping trapped in the cave. He came face to face with Mikkel, glaring angrily. Lexa sighed in frustration. Bellamy was going to start a fight if she didn't manage to calm him down.

"They are for your protection. You are not alone in this Valley. There are creatures that will harm you if given the chance. My sister's wolves can keep them at bay if they attack." Mikkel remained calm,despite Bellamy clearly invading his personal space. Lexa couldn't help but wonder at this man's incredible patience. There was a sudden rush of cold air in the cave.

"I see lack of sleep had nothing to do with this one's childish rantings." Clarke had returned so suddenly the group gasped. Lexa took in her appearance. Clarke had bathed and was now clothed. She had that same frustrated look on her face Lexa had often seen before Mt. Weather. "I should warn you, father. He'll drive you to insanity if you let him." Clarke smiled wickedly, looking Bellamy directly in the eyes. Without warning, Bellamy moved forward and pulled Clarke into an awkward hug. Instead she stood stiffly as he wrapped his arms around her. Bellamy seemed to realize she wasn't returning the hug, and frowned as he pulled back.

"Clarke, what did they do to you?" Concern crossed his face as he spoke.

"I assure you my daughter has not been harmed by me or any of our people." The new voice startled Lexa. She didn't see him enter the cave, though she was facing the entrance. He was tall and handsome, like Mikkel. He couldn't have been much older than Lexa, but she saw wisdom in his eyes. An old soul perhaps, though he called Clarke his daughter. The man continued,"Aya is the prize of our family, we would burn the world again to protect her. Though she is more than capable of protecting herself." He gave Clarke a loving smile. This man truly loved her, Lexa had no doubt of that.

"Brother, you should return home. I'm sure your starving by now. Father and I will speak with the humans." Did she just call us humans? As if she was no longer one? Lexa met Clarke's eyes, and once again felt overwhelmed by a feeling of safety. 

"Tone it down a bit daughter, this one seems a bit nauseous." The strange man looked warily at Bellamy. He did look suddenly sick, and yet he seemed calmer than before. His face no longer filled with anger. "Perhaps we shall sit. I am Viktor. Aya and Mikkel are my children. I am the leader of my people, though we live many miles from here. I believe my daughter wishes to discuss sharing the Valley with your people. Aya's people don't mix well with my people, we both thought it best to move them to this Valley to prevent war among us." Aya's people? Viktor called Clarke his daughter, but his statement suggested she was not considered one of his people. She looked to Clarke, and received a smile in return before Clarke spoke.

"My father refers to the wolves." Seeming to have read Lexa's mind. "Our people rarely get along, on account of our many differences and sordid history. We've been at war with each other for centuries. We managed to make a fragile peace five years ago. However, there has been tension between us recently. Not all of our people wanted peace. With food in short supply, there has been trouble of late. I think your people may be able to ease that tension, if we can come to an agreement." Lexa took a deep breath, composing herself. Why did she always feel dizzy around Clarke. Much more so than before Mt. Weather. 

"Clarke, uh I mean Aya, perhaps you should start with the last 6 years." Clarke looked to her father as if asking permission before she spoke. Lexa and the others stood in silence as she spoke. 

"Vampires, like actual full on blood sucking, Dracula shit?" Octavia seemed excited, though Lexa didn't understand what she meant. Lexa looked around at her people. Skaikru seemed to know what Clarke and Viktor were talking about, the others were just as confused as Lexa. 

"You're telling us Clarke is a vampire? " Miller asked. Lexa had almost forgotten he was there. He'd been avoiding her eyes and kept quiet since his failure the night before. 

"Not exactly," Clarke replied. "My parents and siblings are vampires. I'm...something else." Clarke looked unsure how to continue. Viktor cleared his throat and spoke.

"My daughter is exceptionally special." Viktor said. "It is forbidden, with few exceptions. In my daughter's case, I was given little time to decide. In order to save her life, I made a decision that caused a great deal of trouble among our people. But it is a decision I will always stand by. Causing unrest among my people was worth gaining my beautiful daughter. " He had such a kind face. However he gave off a vibe that told Lexa not to cross him. He seemed to genuinely care about Clarke, and that was all Lexa cared about. Though, Abby would not be happy to hear Clarke call this man father. Abby. Lexa sighed she'll most likely react similarly to Bellamy to Clarke's return. Lexa sighed, this was not going to be easy, keeping the peace. Once again Clarke spoke as if reading her mind.

"I will do my best to maintain a peaceful relationship between our people. I know there will be confusion about my past life and my current one. But if she is my mother, I'm sure she will simply be glad to see me." Clarke looked into Lexa's eyes. "Accept me as I am out of love." Lexa cringed a bit. Clarke had mirrored Lexa's earlier statement to Bellamy. Reminding Lexa of her sudden declaration of love for Clarke. 

Octavia would no doubt tease her about it later. Surprisingly, it was Bellamy who spoke. This time calmly, "You're right, Clarke. It doesn't matter what you are. You're alive and the people that love you will have to accept that if we want you back in our lives." Bellamy looked to Lexa and gave her a respectful nod. "Though we should probably discuss the whole blood situation. Every vampire I've ever heard of drinks blood to survive. Obviously, that could be a problem." Drinking blood? Lexa had dismissed Octavia's previous statement, thinking she misspoke. 

"That's actually the main part of the agreement I hope we can come to." Clarke said. "Wolf blood can sustain us and keep the thirst at bay, but it isn't the same as human blood. Many of my wolves are growing tired of donating, as it weakens them somewhat. They heal faster than humans, but there are less than 3 dozen of us in the world. Not enough to feed thousands of vampires." Was she really suggesting they drink blood? Why wasn't Skaikru surprised about this?   
"If this Dr. Griffin is as skilled as you said last night, and you have nearly 2,000 humans, we can arrange to feed all of our people without posing a threat to your people. My wolves will protect the borders of the Valley to prevent any unwanted visitors. They can hunt for you and provide your people food and safety. In return, we ask for donations of blood to feed our people." Lexa shook her head and took a deep breath. This is going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background on the vampires and a different POV

Chapter 3

Viktor's POV

 

Viktor sat mostly in silence, while his young princess made her proposal to the humans. He scanned their faces and gauged their emotions and body language. Aya, had briefed him on the situation as they made their way to the cave. Her name was Clarke Griffin. She was born in space, and came to earth when the space station started to run out of air. She had a mother that still lived. His heart ached for Aya's human mother. He knew the loss of a child. He was glad she would soon learn her daughter lived. He couldn't help but notice the humans seemed to genuinely care for his youngest child. Especially their leader and the four humans Lexa had referred to as 'Skaikru'. The boy that had been yelling at his oldest child when they arrived seemed territorial over her. Lexa as well, though she seemed far more focused than the others. He looked into her eyes. Seemed far wiser than she should at her age. He understood why his daughter was so intrigued by her. Perhaps Aya's uncanny ability to sway people to become loyal and protective of her, mere moments after meeting her was present in her human life as well.

The turn always amplified the strengths of their human life. She was a natural leader. Even his own people felt compelled to listen to her. Surprising considering her hybrid status. Vampires and werewolves have long despised each other. The had been enemies for centuries, yet his daughter had managed to maintain a fragile peace between them in a few short years. He never regretted his decision to turn her. She spoke of peace almost as soon as she'd heard the history of their kind.

"We have to work together if we want to thrive. Humans are scarce for one hundred miles. Vampires are getting restless after nearly a century of synthetic blood rations. Some of them have already abandoned the compound to hunt the humans. And you already know the wolves are getting restless as well. They were already venturing closer to the humans you swore to protect. Wolf blood tastes a hell of a lot better than the fake shit. Making peace with the wolves is the first step. They can sustain us until we can broker a new agreement with the humans you spoke of, father. We have survived off synthetic, but there has to be more to immortality than just survival. " Aya was always so passionate. She was also more often than not, right. He smiled at his daughter proudly. She always put the needs of the many before the few. Always trying to help everyone, regardless if they were human, vampire, or wolf.

 

Coexistence. It had never really been tried until it became necessary. Before humans burned the world, vampires and werewolves lived in secret. Killing their prey without a second thought. But the humans were mostly wiped out once the bombs dropped. They had been forced into the wasteland to search for blood, mere weeks after the world ended. His people weren't used to rationing blood. They had recklessly killed the humans they brought into the bunker with them. Thirst clouding their judgment. If they did not find other bunkers filled with humans, vampires would've been extinct as well.

 

They got lucky. Shortly after leaving the bunker to find food, they came across a brilliant doctor. Becca was thrilled at the prospect of vampires existing. She had already begun work on a blood solution for the humans. Her hope was that she could save humanity by altering their blood so they could survive the radiation. In fact her own blood smelled far different than other humans. It took time, but with Viktor's help, her solution seemed successful. Viktor had only allowed her to take a small sample of his blood to test. But it allowed the ebony colored blood to bond despite the planet's gravity. Becca had only been successful in zero gravity. Viktor's strange blood had changed the game. The doctor helped teach Viktor's scientists to create synthetic blood to sustain them. It tastes horrible, but kept the thirst at bay. His people never would have survived without her help. She had saved them. A debt that Viktor repaid by keeping his people a safe distance from humans. Giving them time to repopulate. It was Becca's idea. Use the synthetic blood until the human race thrived again. Then Viktor could manage a peaceful relationship with humans in the future. She had insisted that no matter how long it took, the leader of the humans would honor the agreement. Even after she died. Viktor wasn't sure how she would manage that. But he never doubted her resourcefulness. Human or not, he trusted her.

 

It worked brilliantly. True to her word, a man used the communication device Viktor had given Becca nearly 50 years prior. He seemed familiar with the arrangement. He called himself 'Heda', and Becca's successor. He arranged a treaty with the human settlers closest to Viktor's lands. They had been instructed not to speak to anyone, including the Heda unless specifically asked by the Commander. In the meantime, Viktor would keep his people at a safe distance, while protecting the humans from supernatural threats. No hunting humans on Heda's lands. Shallow Valley would donate blood so the vampires could continue to produce synthetic blood. He said his successor would be aware of the agreement. Yet the way he spoke suggested they wouldn't know of their existence unless they needed to speak with Viktor. Strange. He knew Becca kept secrets but he was intrigued by this man, he was much like Lexa.

 

Now his beloved daughter had found a way for their people to not only survive, but thrive. **Blood. Real blood.** His last taste of human blood was from the beautiful blonde that stood confidently before him. If her plan worked, they could not only maintain enough synthetic blood but also give his people human blood. Most vampires require a minimum of a pint a day to survive. His beautiful hybrid, however could go weeks without a drop. She had insisted on keeping her own blood rations to 2 pints a month. They had fought about several times, Viktor would NOT allow his daughter to starve herself. Aya always swayed him. It was best for their people. Why waste blood on her if she didn't need it. Give the extra to the younger vampires that required more than a pint a day. She would bear it, so they didn't have to. He finally agreed under the condition that if she started to get too grumpy with hunger, she would add another pint to her rations. How had he gotten so lucky with her?

 

"Father?" Aya's voice brought Viktor back to the present. "What do you think? Will this arrangement be acceptable to the vampires?" Her plan was sound. If the humans agreed, every vampire would get 2 pints of fresh human blood a month in addition to current rations. Having fresh blood would lift their spirits, even if only 2 pints a month. They would be easier to control. He nodded his head.

 

"We will accept your arrangement. Provided this Dr. can in fact supply us with blood." He looked to Lexa. "Will your people agree to this?"

 

Lexa looked thoughtful. Good, she wasn't ruled by emotions like the boy. Though he was familiar with previous Commanders, they never seemed to be aware of his existence until necessary. None of them seemed willing to share how they were getting Becca's instructions. If this Lexa ever brought up Becca, like the ones before her, he would make a point to ask her about it.

 

Lexa's spoke softly, yet confident. "My people will accept my decision regardless, but this is a lot to take in. Skaikru seems familiar with your people, but the rest of the clans are not. I'm a bit confused about how our blood can help. But I trust Clarke, as do many of my people. Perhaps if she returned with us to explain, it would be easier to convince them this is in their best interest." Lexa gave Aya a hopeful glance.

 

The look said it all. She loved Aya, and did not want to part with her. Had they been lovers before her human life ended? Viktor checked his daughter's face. She was intrigued by Lexa, she had told him as much. But perhaps she was more interested than she suggested. Aya quickly shifted her eyes from Lexa to glare at her father.

**_Stop it, father._ **

Viktor chuckled to himself. He knew Aya opened her mind during negotiations, so she could hear all of their thoughts. She hated it when her father suggested she should find someone that made her as happy as Anastasia made him. Always telling him she had eternity to find love, why was he in such a rush?

Her duty to her people came first. Still, he hoped Lexa would change his daughter's mind. Only one problem, if she turned this Heda, it would break the agreement he made with Becca. No night bloods were to be turned. But from what he could tell, all her people were night bloods. Maybe it could be allowed under this new treaty.

 

**_Father, please focus. I'm not certain what I should do._ **

 

Viktor shivered. He would never get used to her inside his head. She rarely did it. Normally only if she needed to tell him something privately during negotiations such as this one.

"I think Lexa is correct. You should go with them. I may be 2,000 years old, but you are a far better diplomat than I, my love." Viktor smiled at the Commander as he saw relief on her face. 

_**However, I must ask when you last ate.** _

He silently asked her. Keeping her mind open to others thoughts took a lot of energy, but always came in handy. If the humans had any bad intentions, his daughter would know. Viktor never kept track of Aya's rations, but knew she'd benefit from fresh blood. Perhaps one of the humans would feed her. His smile turned wicked.

 

_**You know, daughter I am certain Lexa and Bellamy would happily feed you.** _

 

Aya glared at him.

"For fucks sake father, you're no better than the humans! None of you can focus! Miller's just thinking about what Lexa and Octavia will do to him for whatever reason. And don't even get me started on the 3 of you!" She was pointing at Lexa, Bellamy, and her father. "You're all driving me fucking crazy. And yes, father I'm fucking starving. I promise to eat before going to speak to the humans. Ugh!" Aya stomped out of the cave.

 

Viktor looked to the humans. All their jaws dropped, eyes wide. All confused by her sudden outburst, while slowly reaching the conclusion she had been reading their minds. Lexa was the first to blush. She must've suspected Aya could hear her thoughts. The others took longer. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I apologize, it takes a toll on her. Especially on the meager blood rations my daughter had been living on. She will be better once she eats." He gave them a hopeful look. "It would be better if one of you could assist with that. It isn't expected of you. She can always return home and collect a few pints of blood beforehand."

Octavia was first to speak.

"Fuck it, I'll feed her. Always wanted to meet a vampire now Clarke's one. It's the least I could do after all the times she's saved our asses."

Viktor smiled. He liked this one. Focused and pragmatic like the Heda. Maybe this treaty would succeed after all. He stood,and gestured for her to come with him outside. Aya gave him a questioning look when she saw Octavia with him.

**_Tell me you didn't compel her father._ **

Viktor shook his head. "Octavia was kind enough to volunteer. I must head home, while I still can. The sun will rise soon. I shall return to this cave three nights from now. That should give you time to discuss your plans with the humans." Viktor hugged Aya tightly.

"You were born for this my princess, do not worry." He turned to Octavia. "Thank you, Octavia, for feeding my daughter. I feel better knowing she will be provided for. I will make it up to. I promise, and as my daughter can attest, I always keep my promises." Viktor kissed Aya's forehead, then disappeared in a flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos! I will post a new chapter soon


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is heading back to Shallow Valley with Clarke.

The Cave

 

 

"Let's do this, Dracula." Octavia smirked at Clarke. Clarke snorted, then giggled. "Oh, if you think I got jokes, just wait till Reyes gets to see you."

It was strange, Clarke normally felt uncomfortable around humans. Yet she has felt very comfortable in their company. Regardless of the outbursts and their inability to focus, she got the feeling like this was normal. It felt right. She caught herself staring at Octavia's neck. Clarke felt a wave of nervousness coming off the human.

 

"You don't have to do this, if you don't want to. I never have and never will force a human. I will not attack any of you. I'll just be grumpier than usual." Clarke smiled and squeezed her hand.

"No worries, Clarke. So is it a neck thing?" Clarke shook her head.

"Wrist is fine, thank you. I promise to be gentle." Clarke quickly lifted Octavia's wrist, and carefully bit down. The human didn't wince, good. Clarke only took what she needed, then licked the human's wound to heal it. Octavia watched as it healed, taking only moment to disappear with no sign it had been there at all.

 

"Holy shit, Clarke! How did you do that?" Octavia's eyes widened. Clarke shrugged.

"Perks of being immortal." Clarke said, then turned her head towards the cave entrance. She could hear the humans' footsteps. Most likely afraid she had killed Octavia.

 

"Don't worry, she'll live...for now" Clarke shouted, then laughed. She winked at Octavia, who was laughing with her.

Lexa and Bellamy exited first. The others not far behind. Yep, they were nervous, they reeked of fear. Both Bellamy and Lexa seemed relieved once they saw Octavia was safe. Octavia shook her head, and grumbled.

"Let me guess, you convinced Heda I was kidnapped or dead and you'll never see Clarke again." Bellamy and Lexa nodded in agreement, both blushing. Clarke chuckled.

 

Damn, she thought, humans are so easily swayed by emotions. To be fair, she was far more emotional in the last two days than normal. She needed to keep herself in check. She was going back to her human life. It was rare for wolves and even rarer among vampires. Yet father didn't try to stop her from doing it. He trusted her, knew she would never allow herself to be hungry enough to drink from a human forcibly. She supposed it might be the only good thing that came from that horrible night six years ago. Never do to anyone what was done to me. Her self control constantly amazes her people. But she needed to stay focused. She was going to them to broker a new treaty. She hadn't yet told them the most important part of this treaty.

 

The humans were in danger, and didn't even realize it. Just before what the humans called the second Praimfaya, hundreds of vampires fled the bunker to kill as many humans as they could find. It was bloody. When none of them returned after the radiation wave, Viktor was worried. He didn't know if there were any human survivors, but if there were, they needed to protect them. Clarke and Mikkel went to find them, possibly stop them. They left a clear trail of bodies in their wake. The trail went back and forth chaotically. No sense of direction. Occasionally, they crossed paths. They were feral mostly. In the past, when vampires gorged themselves on blood they became extremely violent and seemed to lose their minds somewhat. Like a drug addict, they only thought about their next fix. Or in this case, humans. Clarke always tried to reason with them at first. But it always ending in a bloody battle. For five fucking years. They had slaughtered nearly eighty percent of her pack. Then two days ago, Clarke stood in horror when the trail led to the edge of Shallow Valley.

Vampires weren't allowed on those lands as part of his treaty with the mysterious Commander. Wolves were allowed to enter in order to protect the borders, but not vampires. Not without an invitation from the Commander. Father had always told them it was our duty to protect the people of those lands. It was part of the agreement with Becca. If those dumbasses broke their father's arrangement with their leader, the blood supply would definitely end.

 

The vampires needed the blood supply now more than ever. It helped them make synthetic blood. And the vampires were restless lately. Many choosing to leave the compound and join the rogues. Their scientists had learned to improve the taste and nutrients of the synthetic blood by using small amounts of human blood. It was still repulsive, but a tiny bit of real blood lifted everyone's spirits a bit. Truth of the matter was, they could survive without human blood, but they were miserable. Father often said it was the life in human blood that made them thrive. When starving, vampires were mindless beasts. On synthetic, they were grumpier beyond belief. Father needed her to control the vampire's emotions, almost daily. They attacked one another. Rioting at times. All because they were sick of fake blood.

They needed to find a solution that would make the vampires happy and under Viktor's control. She had to protect Lexa's people or both their people would be in danger. It would most likely end in a bloody war, leaving both man and vampires extinct. The wolves were already dangerously low in numbers. Around forty of them on the entire planet. Due mostly impart to previous wars and the current situation with the rogues. And Clarke would be damned to spend eternity on this earth alone, and most likely insane from starvation.

 

Clarke's mind started to fog. She was thinking too hard. It was her only fear. Being the only one in the world. She couldn't die or be hurt. She had been shot once by a human shortly after she was turned. Viktor had sent her to speak with the humans. It healed almost as soon as the bullet hit her body. The bullet exited her flesh on its own. Everyone else on the planet, was mortal. Even vampires were technically mortal because they could be killed, it was just more difficult. Clarke's mind started to swim. Following the horrible thought of being the planet's sole survivor. She stared through the group of humans as she spiraled. Lexa's voice sounded miles away, but it caught her attention.

 

"Uh, Clarke...are you ok?" She focused her eyes on the group, all of them looked very concerned. Clarke shivered, cheeks reddening. She felt high and it was clouding her mind.

"Sorry, it's been awhile since I've had human blood. I'm distracted...and drunk…it's basically a drug. Only we need it, or we go insane." She looked down to the ground. Feeling ashamed to say this to these people. Strange, she normally didn't give a fuck what humans thought of her. Maybe because her human life was spent with them. It felt so familiar.

 

"I'll be fine, we should start moving." She looked to Octavia. "Grab the bag of supplies and food from the cave, unless you need more sleep…" Octavia shrugged. "I'm good to go." Octavia had already started heading to the cave to get her gear. Clarke definitely liked Octavia. The others seemed to agree that it was time to return to their people.

 

On the road to the compound

 

 

They didn't travel in silence, as they did when they travelled together two nights prior. In fact, the humans were asking her a million questions. Mostly from Skaikru. Could she fly? Did she have a reflection? Did she hate garlic? Octavia's questions started to get more and more specific and outlandish. She had watched more movies than everyone else. She made jokes, and kept telling Clarke it would get better when she met Raven. It made Clarke smile and laugh. Time passed quickly as they traveled because of the fun they were having.

 

The others were mostly silent, hearing all the vampire lore for the first time. They were in awe. Clarke couldn't help but giggle when Lexa's eyes went from shock to awe as they talked. It was cute. She was like a child wondering at the facts Clarke was giving them on her kind. She was amazed. The best was when Octavia asked how strong Clarke was. Clarke punched a boulder and the group stood in shock when it crumbled. They handed her a sword to watch her easily bend it. Had her show them how quickly she could move. Before finally asking Clarke to change into a wolf. Clarke shucked her clothes off nonchalantly. Lexa and group blushed. Clarke didn't care if they saw her naked. It was normal for wolves. But it made the humans uncomfortable. Lexa always seemed so composed in the last two days, occasionally blushing. She was not her composed now. In shock from all she was learning. A whole new world existed. It was like finding Skaikru and their advanced technology all over again. Like Magic.

 

Of course, Clarke was equally amazed at Lexa. Lexa's thoughts were completely divided. Clarke had never read a mind that seemed so conflicted. As if Lexa was having a battle in her own mind. At first Clarke assumed she was schizophrenic, maybe multiple personality disorder. But she looked focused and composed, whilst struggling with her feelings for Clarke, and begging the voices in her head to be quiet. Father had spoken of the previous leaders of these people. He said they were unlike any human he had met. That it seemed like someone was feeding them information they didn't know moments before. Father carefully checked for radio devices each time he met with them and found none. Only her father can't read minds. That came from her wolf side. The pack. It was how they communicate in wolf form. How she was fully aware of what was happening in a three mile radius. The pack feeding her information as they scouted ahead, keeping the humans safe from the rogue vampires in the Valley. Hybrid traits were more powerful, however. They could read all minds, not just wolves. She usually tried to shut it out, unless with her pack. Or her father's meetings that required diplomacy. She could tell him if he needed to alter his tactics during negotiations.

 

Were the voices in Lexa's head coming from someone else? Does Lexa communicate with her people like Clarke did with the wolves? She would ask Lexa but, she didn't want to make Lexa feel uncomfortable. She would ask her private. Father had given her odd instructions anyway.

 

_**Get Lexa alone and tell her you need to talk about Becca. She will understand. Warn her about Klaus and the other rogues, but not until she looks like she suddenly understands. Tell her we must alter the treaty to keep the humans safe.** _

 

That's what he told her as he kissed her forehead before he left. She was so hungry, then later drunk, she had almost forgotten.

 

Step one, meet the humans, give them the proposal. Step two manage to get Lexa alone, hopefully find out what the fuck she is. She wasn't looking forward to step one.

It would be awkward. Based on the thoughts of the humans, her human mother was a mess. Addict. She knew the pull of addiction all too well. Though it was very different for vampires. They were way more dangerous without blood. They were mindless animals that slaughtered everyone in their path. Human, wolf, vampire. It didn't matter to them. Killed their own kind without remorse. That is until they come down from the high on the blood of dozens, if not hundreds of people. The hundreds were at the hands of the rogues. Clarke shook her head.

 

"Are you still drunk? You got quiet. " Lexa looked at her nervously. Clarke smiled.

 

"No, that passed a while ago. I'm just thinking about Dr. Griffin. I'm not sure how to approach her. We have something similar to drug addiction among our people, but I'm told it's very different. I don't remember my human life, and I've never met a human addict in this life." Lexa took a deep breath.

 

"I should tell you, Clarke. I've given Abby more leniency than I would my other people. She's an incredibly gifted healer, making her indispensable. But it has gotten worse. I'm sorry to say she may never get better. She has overdosed...more than once." Lexa closed her eyes and shook her head before she continued. "I've been selfish. You were dead, and it was all my fault. Abby was the only part of you left. I had to keep her alive, for you. I owed you that much, for removing the threat of Mt Weather and saving all our people. A few months ago she made it clear she would rather die, as opposed to getting clean. I shouldn't have, but I chose to allow her continue to keep her from harming herself. When she high, she's almost comatose as Jackson says. I am so sorry, Clarke."

 

Clarke stopped walking and turned to face Lexa. She took a deep breath, before hugging Lexa. The others in the group gave off a wave of surprise. Lexa must not approve of public displays of affection. But Lexa's body relaxed and sank into the hug, telling Clarke it was ok.

"Heda!" The shout came not far away. More was said, but Clarke didn't understand the strange language.  Lexa sighed, and pulled out the hug. She composed herself almost instantly.

 

"We're here, Clarke." Clarke took in her surroundings, then took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. Barring writers block, new chapter soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some background on grounders and Skaikru for last six years. And Abby's addiction. Lexa's POV

Chapter 5

Lexa POV

 

“God dammit, Abby! That’s it, I can’t do this anymore, Heda. Let Clarke see her like this. I’m fucking sick of cleaning up this mess!” Raven was furious, not that Lexa could blame her. Abby was passed out on the floor, in a pool of her own vomit. Lexa shook her head, this is not how she wanted this to go. After arriving at the compound, Lexa asked Bellamy, Octavia, and Marcus to reacquaint Clarke with her human life. The plan was to give her a tour, and let everyone see she was alive. Meanwhile, she and Raven looked for Abby. No one had seen her in awhile, which unfortunately often meant she was somewhere high or passed out.

 

"Just help me get her cleaned up, we'll talk about it after we get her to Clarke." Raven grabbed a cup that had liquid in it nearby. She smelled, crumpled her nose then threw in Abby's face. Abby slowly started to come to.

 

Lexa couldn't help but feel this was all her fault. She had failed to care for Abby, she failed Clarke, and she was realizing she failed Skaikru as well. They were the ones that had to clean up the mess and cover for her. Lexa had decided two years ago that Abby should no longer be considered a leader for her people. If she wasn't high, she was miserable and kept to her room. Then she'd show up randomly at a meeting with the ambassadors of the coalition acting angry and lashing out at everyone. Marcus, Indra, and Lexa would take turns removing her from the meetings.

 

Finally everyone had enough. The original twelve clans didn't understand why Lexa didn't banish her. Skaikru was getting sick of her. She rarely was able to treat anyone for illness and injuries. Jackson had been appointed as head of medical in her place.

 

Which only made Abby thrown a tantrum. Lexa didn't know what to do. She admitted to herself she was being biased on account of Clarke. Abby was hurting, like Lexa over Clarke's disappearance. After six years, they assumed she was dead.

 

Azgeda had been searching for Clarke, now called Wanheda, so Queen Nia could take her power and overthrow Lexa. Nia knew Lexa was compromised by her feelings for Clarke.

 

Not that Lexa once admitted to anyone outside of those she trusted the most. She had been certain Nia had kidnapped her to do to Clarke what she had done to Costia. Lexa knew if that happened, she would break. It was nearly impossible for her to get past Costia. The pain had started to subside around the time Clarke kom Skaikru first walked into her tent.

 

Clarke was like oxygen to Lexa almost as soon as they met. She wanted her close by, no she _**needed**_ her close by. Though she tried to deny her feelings were more than just respect for her leadership abilities, she always knew better. She was in love with Clarke the moment she saw her. It didn't matter, she was Heda and her duty was to her people. Lexa chose to betray Clarke, rather than help take down the mountain men. A decision she's spent the last six years punishing herself for.

 

Lexa sent countless spies, hunting parties, and secret missions to find Clarke. No one had seen her. Lincoln and Octavia went on dozens of trips at her behest to quietly ask the leaders of each clan about her. She had simply disappeared. Nia tried to turn the twelve clans against Lexa, saying she was too weak to lead. The unrest settled after Titus decided to declare Wanheda dead. He had even managed to find a blonde her age, whom he burned alive so they would think it was Clarke. Lexa was not happy with the decision, but Nia lost her bargaining chip for her argument of no confidence. The people believed Wanheda was dead and no longer a threat. 

 

Everyone's attention was soon diverted and Wanheda long forgotten for many of her People. The distraction, of course, came from Skaikru.

 

Pike rebelled against Marcus. He took over as chancellor for Skaikru and many died. Pike and his men, Bellamy included, murdered 300 Trikru warriors sent to protect them from Azgeda.

 

Then, Jaha brought tech to her people that very nearly destroyed the coalition. Lexa was forced to learn more about the Skaikru technology in order to stop ALIE. Her Fleimkepa, Titus recognized the chips Jaha was handing out, due to his knowledge of the Flame. With the help of Raven and a handful of Skaikru that managed to either avoid or break free from ALIE's control.

 

Lexa learned more about herself and the other Commanders than Titus and past Fleimkepas had ever known. And she learned it from Becca herself when she entered the City of Light to stop ALIE. Night bloods were never meant to be considered sacred. Becca had intended to give every single human being night blood to keep them safe from radiation. Becca never intended for the conclave that forced night blood children to murder one another. That had come from another Commander. It was supposed to be an election, similar to the Skaikru tradition.

 

Then there was the "nightblood solution" as Becca called it. Raven downloaded Becca's notes, so Abby could continue Becca's work with Raven's help. Raven had inadvertently gained more knowledge and skills during the ALIE situation. It took a lot to convince her people that nightblood would save them all from Praimfaya. Many refused, and she was forced to make a hard decision yet again. Issuing a blanket "you will become a natblida, or you are choosing to die," order. Even going as far to refuse entry to the bunkers to anyone that choose to keep the crimson blood in their veins. She would not leave them no choice and force them to take it. If they didn't want it, they made their decision, end of story. Then the clans had to choose who entered the bunkers. Octavia saved them with her idea to split the bunkers evenly between clans.

 

First she had to deal properly with Skaikru. Pike helped in the end with the ALIE situation, but he could not be forgiven for his crimes. _**Jus drein jus daun**_. Death by one thousand cuts for all of those responsible. The only exception was Bellamy. Marcus argued that he was respected among the 100 and the only leader they had left. The 100, had become almost their own kru under Clarke's leadership with the help of Bellamy and others.

 

Octavia actually argued he should receive the same punishment as the others. Pike had killed Lincoln, and Bellamy didn't stop him. Lexa's decision to brand him as punishment was not popular with any kru. Skaikru thought it too harsh. The other twelve clans thought it too soft. Jaha had been murdered in Polis, while Lexa was in the City of Light. She was glad someone else had dealt with him. She executed 40 people from Skaikru for their crimes, and it burdened her mind. She couldn't help but feel Clarke wouldn't have agreed to her decisions. But Clarke was dead. She could not let a ghost dictate her choices in leading her people. She had to save humanity from extinction.

 

"Fuck! She's having another seizure. JACKSON GET IN HERE NOW!!" Raven shook her head. "You know what, fuck it. Maybe she's better off dead."

 

"Em pleni, Raven! She must live. For Clarke." Lexa couldn't help herself from thinking maybe Raven was right. This would only cause Clarke more pain.

 

"She can't hurt me, I don't even remember her." Lexa, Jackson, and Raven were so shocked they dropped Abby on the floor. Lexa didn't know if she'd get used to the mind reading. Not to mention the constant sudden arrivals.

 

"Clarke! I'm so sorry, I never wanted you to see her like this." Clarke moved in a flash again, picked up Abby and set her on the table. Then she walked over to Lexa and put her hand on Lexa's shoulder.

 

"It was never your responsibility to protect her. She's an adult that made an adult decision. I know it's an illness, but that doesn't put her life above any of your other people. My mother or not. Clarke Griffin _**did**_ die. I will never get my memories back. Therefore, will never blame you for not taking care of the doctor. Though we do need her for our treaty. When I meet my father two days from now, I will bring him here to compel her to quit the drugs. I would do it, but I have a strict policy on forcing people to do something against their own free will. My father does not, and knows we need her at full capacity. She will never, ever take drugs again after that. You could hand her hundreds of those pills and she'd be overcome with the need to destroy them." Clarke nodded, but Lexa could see in her eyes she regretted having to ask her father for such a thing.

 

"Also, I must apologize for reading your mind. I don't normally keep my mind open, but the circumstances require it. I promise you will not have to worry about me invading your thoughts for much longer. Since Dr. Griffin is clearly unable to meet with me, we need to talk. In private. Do you have somewhere we won't be bothered?" Lexa nodded her head and gestured for Clarke to follow her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading, will post new Chapter soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke makes a confession to Lexa. Clarke POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out longer than I planned, so I split it in half. Bear with me, I'll try to post Chpt 7 later today or tomorrow.

_**Keep to the outskirts of the compound. Do not let the humans see you. I must break contact while I speak to Lexa in private. If you need me come in human form. They will be more willing to let you in the compound that way.** _

 

"No one will disturb us here, they are my personal chambers." Lexa said as they entered.  She closed the door behind Clarke. Then gave her a look, telling Clarke she had her undivided attention. 

__****  
  


Clarke let out a sigh. She was about to change the game and tell Lexa everything she knew.  How do I begin? Her father's instructions. Deep breath, Clarke. Shit, I mean Aya! Fuck it, might as well go with it while I'm here. They keep calling me Clarke anyway.  She turned to face Lexa and looked her directly in the eyes.

__

"I need to talk about Becca." The look of surprise on Lexa's face, was adorable. "I'm not reading your mind now. I closed it so we can speak privately. So I need you to tell me everything." 

__

"Uh, how do you know about her?" Lexa was obviously not prepared for this.

__

"My father gave me specific instructions, tell Becca we need to talk about the treaty."  I have to keep her focused. Clarke already had gathered enough information from the minds of Lexa's people.  Becca was known to nearly all of them. Apparently she was in Lexa's head thanks to a chip with AI. Lexa looked unsure, after a moment she spoke.

__

"Can you give me a moment? I need to ask for her guidance." Clarke nodded in response.  Lexa took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She whispered something in her language. Her eyes fluttered as if dreaming. It didn't take long before she opened her eyes and spoke.  "Well now I know the leader of Shallow Valley was acting on instructions from my predecessors, and not behind my back." Lexa muttered to herself. "We can talk about the old treaty with Viktor, now.  Is there a problem? Are we in danger?"

 

"Yes, very much so." Clarke stated. "My brother Klaus left our bunker shortly before Praimfaya. He led a very large group of vampires to find and kill humans .  They headed in the opposite direction of your people at first. They've travelled from one side of the planet to the next. I'm sure you believed your people were the only humans. There were other settlements far to the east filled with people. The rogues seemed to head to them. We've been tracking them for since the radiation wave passed. 

Mikkel and I tracked them here a few days ago. We were searching for them when we found you. The treaty...I assume you are completely aware of the terms?" Clarke raised an eyebrow.  Lexa nodded.

"No vampires are to travel into these lands. Wolves are allowed for protection, but only in wolf form in front of my people.  No hunting humans. Speak to no human about the treaty or its terms, but Heda. No turning natblidas, until Becca's solution was successfully given to all of our people. In exchange we provide you blood. So you can make the synthetic blood Becca helped you to create" Lexa said, then closed her eyes sighed.  It was a lot to take in, and no doubt Lexa was wondering if she could trust her own mind. Clarke had read her mind earlier, and had learned about Becca, ALIE, and the history of the Commanders and her people. Turned out Clarke was partially correct about Lexa's mind. Though they were memories, trapped in a chip to help guide Becca's successors.  

Becca had purposely withheld her knowledge of wolves and vampires from her successors until they need to know. It was smart, Clarke thought.  Humans have always feared what they didn't understand. From race, creed, nationality, to sexual preferences. If humans didn't understand it, or see it before they feared it. Called it dangerous, a threat to their people.  And that was towards **_other humans._**  Add in the supernatural,  with a dash of humans feeling insignificant in comparison, and you're pretty much fucked.  Keeping it from them, kept them from attacking the vampires and werewolves. Humans **_were_** **_arrogant_** , despite how easily they were to kill.  Clarke would like to think she would have the foresight to make the same decision.

 

Apparently,  Lexa was coming to the same conclusion. She sighed again, nodded then spoke. 

"She was right, she couldn't trust us not to be impulsive or follow the fears of our people." Lexa looked very thoughtful and somewhat full of remorse.  No doubt at the thought of the weakness of human nature. 

Clarke reached out and touched her arm.  She didn't know why, no other wolf or vampire could do it. She could very easily control people's emotions. Sometimes absentmindedly. All vampires could compel humans. Clarke could compel not only humans, but vampires and werewolves as well.  If she was being honest with herself, that ability was a part of why her beloved brother Klaus left the compound. Viktor was using her ability to control the vampires, and Klaus didn't approve. She could compel vampires and wolves to calm themselves or refrain from attacking someone,  no matter how tense the situation was. When she touched someone, however, she could make that person feel  **_her own feelings_ ** towards the person she touched. If she loved them, they could feel her love wash over them. If she wanted to protect them, they suddenly were overcome with a feeling they were safe.  If she was turned on, the person she touched would be as well.

 

Her brothers were often jealous, because of what it meant in the bedroom. During sex the other person could feel what Clarke felt and vice versa, making it  **_very_ ** intense. Though she never did the relationship thing, she'd had plenty of sex with vampires and wolves. Vampires were considered to be extremely promiscuous, by human standards.  Wolves were closer to human standards. However, once they choose a mate, it was for life. She couldn't help but smile proudly to herself. She was considered a legendary fuck. She'd never had sex with a human, and she knew for a fact both Lexa and Bellamy would be up for it. She thought about it, with Lexa. A wicked smile filled her face.  Clarke was definitely down for that.

**_Shit!!!_ **

  
  


She was still touching Lexa. She withdrew her hand immediately.  Lexa's cheeks were rosy, no doubt wondering why she was suddenly turn on. Lexa blinked hard several times and shook off the feeling.  Clarke thought about explaining what happened, but she needs to stay focused on the task at hand. Clarke cleared her throat. 

"We need to alter the treaty,  so my father's vampires can protect you.  If Klaus and the others attack, you will all die. The size of my pack is dangerously low from keeping them from attacking your people.  We're nearly extinct." Clarke couldn't let that happen. Pack was family just as much as her vampire family. They were a **_part of_** **_her_**.

"I know you must be concerned about the safety of your people, especially if you allow our people across the boundaries. But I promise you my father's people will NOT attack you. They can't...no matter how much they want to." Lexa looked strangely at Clarke, obviously asking for clarification.  Clarke continued, "My father asked me to compel all of the vampires in the compound to never attack your people five years ago. After he sent me to speak with the leader of Shallow Valley. Our people broke the treaty." Clarke hung her head in shame. Her father did not want her to tell Lexa about the broken treaty. And most definitely not everything Clarke was about to tell her.  She didn't want to lie. Not to her. She was about to find out if Lexa truly loved her more than her people.

 

**Five years ago**

  
  


Her father had sent her and her pack to check for survivors after the world ENDED AGAIN. He had promised their leader he would protect them, and the radiation wave came from nowhere.  Their kind weren't affected by radiation. Neither were wolves. That's why all of them sat back and watched the world burn a century ago. They hadn't even thought to check the radiation levels.  Or that it would compromise the treaty in more ways than one. The vampires were restless and moody. The moment one of the scientists had realized the radiation wave was coming, the entire compound started rioting.  Older vampires were tired of the synthetic blood, and peace. They wanted humans. If the world was going to end, they might as well get every human they can while they can. They had less than two weeks notice, due to their lack of foresight. By the time the wave passed hundreds of vampires had fled the compound in desperation. They were all going to starve. They need human  blood to create synthetic blood. Even if only a single drop spread between a hundred of pints. Without human blood, they would turn feral. Becca did many experiments with Viktor and found that out the hard way. The first batch was an utter failure. What vampire wants to lose their mind? Become an animal? They often compared it to being like a werewolf. Clarke hated that stereotype. 

  
  


Wolves were not mindless beasts. They worked as a pack. Multiple minds connected, thinking and moving as one.  The stereotype was based on certain Alphas. The Alpha ruled the pack, and could not be disobeyed. Unless another Alpha killed them and took its place. Which is how Clarke became the Alpha of the wolves. Since no wolf could ever defeat her, none even tried. She took control of the pack a few days after she was turned.  None of the wolves that took her human life were Alphas. Father tracked them and killed them. That meant the Alpha either ordered it to happen or encouraged that type of behavior. When he told his newborn daughter his theory, Clarke was more than happy to deal with him. She snapped his body in half like a twig in front of his pack. He was dead before he even knew she was a threat. They were  **_her_ ** pack after that. Her rule could never be questioned by anyone ever. Unlike the Alphas before, she could never be killed. Therefore Alpha forever. 

She sincerely hoped she would find humans still alive in the Valley after the wave.  Klaus' trail led in the opposite direction, so they were certain they weren't a threat to the Valley. However when Clarke arrived, she found it wasn't the radiation that killed them. It was vampires. They had gotten there before the wave and slaughtered them all. If there were any survivors in these lands they would be at war. The treaty had been broken. Becca promised her successors would end the treaty immediately if  **_any_ ** of her people were killed by vampires. 

Clarke sent the wolves to search the entire area for survivors.  It was Clarke who found the sole survivor of Shallow Valley. A child. Not just any child, one smart enough to lead her into a bear trap. Clarke was in wolf form at the time and as soon as she stepped into the trap, she changed forms. The child was shocked, and ran to hide behind a fallen tree. She was seven, maybe eight years old. Covered in filth. Scared. Starving.  Clarke opened her mind to scan the girls thoughts. Clarke's heart felt like a knife had pierced it. The child's thoughts were filled with nightmares. She had gone through the trauma of watching her family and people slaughtered. Clarke could NOT leave this child to fend for herself. She used her abilities to ease the poor girl's mind.

"Its okay, I'm Aya. I won't hurt you. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." Clarke kneeled down and beckoned the child to come closer.  "What's your name, sweetheart?" The girl scanned her face closely before she spoke. 

"Madi kom Louwoda Klironkru."

Clarke slowly reached out and touched her. The child's body relaxed.  Clarke gently pulled her into a hug. She could feel the child's tear drop on her shoulder as she held her. She remembered her father's words to her when he found her the year before.

"Shh, you are loved, you are safe. Always and forever.  No one will ever harm you again, my daughter."

 

**Preset day**

Clarke hadn't looked in Lexa's eyes once while she told her the events of the past. She was too ashamed. She most definitely could not yet.  She took a deep breath. 

"I turned her." Clarke shook her head, tears already forming. "I didn't know she was a nightblood until it was too late. Even then, I had never heard of them. I was shocked when I saw her blood, but I'd never had human blood, only synthetic.  He was the only one of our people aware of the entire terms of the treaty. None were aware of the existence of nightbloods or how they were created." Clarke shook her head and continued. 

  
  


"When my father found out, he was furious. It was forbidden to turn a child, and his own daughter had committed a horrible crime. The punishment was death, but I could not die.  So, he banished all wolves from his lands. Except for me, as I was both wolf and vampire. He did it to keep it a secret From his people. Madi stayed with the pack, no one outside of my family and pack was told what I had done.  I broke the treaty just as much, if not more than the vampires that slaughtered your people." Clarke couldn't help the flood of tears running down her face. "I was stupid and reckless. I didn't think it through. I hate myself for it. She was a child, I had no right to do that. I took her choice away."  Clarke took a breath to compose herself. 

"But she is my daughter and my pack. I would kill every vampire and wolf to protect her. I love her, more than anyone else in my family.  Though, I will always wish I had thought it through. I'm not just wolf, therefore, if she ever chooses to drink my blood, she will become a hybrid, like me.  I have made her fully aware of the consequences. She will stop aging if she drinks from me. Gain the vampire traits, the works. I made it clear to her, I will not even consider giving her my blood until she is eighteen." Even with her mind closed, eyes on the ground, she was aware of how conflicted Lexa was.

"I'm a monster, that murders children! I'm so sorry, Lexa! I fucked up, fucked the whole treaty up. And now, you probably hate me, and my people. I wouldn't blame you if you want to kick me out of…" Without warning, Lexa pulled Clarke towards her into a hug. Relief washed over Clarke.  She laid her head on Lexa's shoulder and sobbed. Lexa rubbed soothing circles on her back as she held her.

**_I don't care what you did. I love you, no matter what. I will always choose you over my people._ **

  
  


The physical contact opened Lexa's mind to Clarke. Even when she closed her mind. She had forgotten to warn Lexa about that. Clarke pulled her head off Lexa's shoulder to look her in the eyes.  As soon as their eyes met, Lexa cupped her cheeks and kissed her. The rest of the world faded away. No more vampires, or wolves, or broken treaties. Just Lexa and Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to cut it off there, but figured I'd do the smut in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some clexa smut. And a new POV

Chapter 7  


**Lexa's chambers**

The kisses were tender, at first. Lexa was ready to stop if Clarke rejected her, Clarke felt that. It only made Clarke deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist, pulling her in closer.  The kissing quickly turned passionate. Lexa's mind was soaring. This was all she thought about, dreamt about for six years. Though Clarke couldn't remember her human life, this felt right. Lexa felt right. Like home.  She didn't want to stop kissing Lexa, **_ever_ **.

 

Lexa  was broadcasting the same emotions. Clarke was her world, and now that she finally had her, she was never letting go. Clarke was hers, and she was Clarke's.  Clarke was overwhelmed with a feeling of possessiveness. She couldn't help the thought.

 

**_Mine._ **

 

Clarke moved her hands to Lexa's hips and lifted her slightly in the air. Then flashed across the room to the bed, Lexa in tow.  Lexa gasped at the sudden movement, but didn't pull away. She ran her hands down Clarke's body to her hips. Pulling her as closely to her body as she could.  Clarke's hands moved to the hem of Lexa's shirt.

 

**_Arms up._ **

 

Clarke silently told her, Lexa pulled away and gave her a quizzical look. Then raised her arms above her head. In one swift movement, Clarke removed Lexa's shirt, then started to work on her pants. Kissing her deeply as she did.  Lexa mirrored Clarke's movements and worked on removing Clarke's shirt as well. It was clumsy, in comparison to Clarke swiftness. She wanted Lexa so badly it almost hurt her chest. Clarke pulled away from the kiss, and Lexa whimpered.  With the same speed as before, Clarke removed what was left of both their clothing. She pulled Lexa back into the kiss, running her hands over her body. Lexa moaned.

 

She gently lifted Lexa' and placed her on her back on the bed.  Both their minds and bodies were connected now. Feeling what the other felt, only serving to make them want each other more.  Both of them throbbing and soaked. Clarke placed wet kisses on Lexa's neck and slowly made her way down to her chest with trails of kisses. Lexa fisted Clarke's hair and both of them moaned loudly.  

 

**_Jok_ **

 

The thought came from Lexa, though Clarke wasn't certain what the word meant.  Clarke stopped kissing her chest and met her eyes.

 

**_Don't you dare stop!_ **

 

Clarke gave her a wicked smile and started running her tongue in circles around Lexa's very hard nipples, giving each of them equal attention. Lexa was starting to get dizzy,  Clarke could feel that.

 

**_Close your eyes, before throw up on me._ **

 

Lexa gasped and pulled Clarke's head up by the hair. They locked eyes.

 

**_If you want me to stop…_ **

 

"No!" Lexa blurted out verbally.  Clarke moved up to kiss Lexa's plump lips, smiling. "Seriously," Clarke said between kisses. "Close your eyes...it will keep you…from getting dizzy.  And...I can...hear your thoughts...so if you want something... **think it."** Lexa's entire body shook. She cupped Clarke's face and looked into her eyes, which were now glowing yellow.

 

**_I want you, Clarke._ **

 

Clarke gave her a sultry look then resumed her previous position.  Giving each nipple a nip, before using her tongue to trace over Lexa's abs. Lexa grabbed the back of Clarke's head pulling face closer to her body, as she kissed her way down her stomach. Clarke ran her hands down Lexa's hips, then shifted her hands to open her thighs.  Tracing her fingertips down the insides of her thighs as she slowly kissed downwards.

 

**_I want you too, Lexa. More than I've ever wanted anyone._ **

 

Lexa whimpered when the tip of Clarke's nose brushed her mound. Clarke focused her wet kisses towards the insides of her thighs. Slowly moving down her legs to her knees,  before retracing her steps back up again. It was driving Lexa insane and Clarke was enjoying teasing her almost too much.

 

**_Clarke, please!_ **

 

Clarke locked eyes with Lexa again and smirked.  She ran her tongue slowly back up Lexa's thighs to her center. She was thoroughly soaked, and Clarke moaned at the taste of her. Flicking her tongue over her folds before running circles over her nub.  Lexa arched her back and moaned, grabbing Clarke's hair and pulling her head forward into her.

 

**_Please!_ **

 

Clarke moved her hands to Lexa's breasts teasing her nipples as she lapped at her nub, then ran her tongue down and inside her. Both moaned,  Lexa's pleasure rippling through Clarke. She kissed her way back up, replacing her tongue with her fingers. Two pumping inside her while her thumb circled gently over her clit.  She kissed her way to Lexa's mouth. Lexa throbbed hard when she tasted herself on Clarke's lips.

 

**_Jok, Clarke!_ **

 

**_Come for me, Lexa._ **

 

She hooked her fingers to Lexa's inner wall as she pumped and flicked her thumb faster. It took only moments before Lexa went over the edge. The moment she screamed Clarke's name,  she came with her. Both moaning as they rode out their orgasms. Clarke collapsed on top of Lexa. Both their bodies shaking uncontrollably. They lay there silently for several minutes, both recuperating.  

 

"Fuck, Lex! That was... " Clarke said panting.

 

Lexa raised an eyebrow, "Lex?" A smirk crossed her face. "And I've barely touched you."

 

"Hey, I'm letting all of you call me Clarke. The least you could allow is a pet name or two. Especially if you want more..." Clarke smiled wickedly, and placed a wet kiss on her neck, and withdrew her fingers.  Lexa shook again, making Clarke's smile bigger. Lexa moved forward and rolled Clarke over straddling her. She kissed her deeply before pulling away to take Clarke in. She traced her fingers over the dozens of scars that covered her stomach.  They looked like bite marks from an animal. She leaned down and softly kissed each one of them.

 

**_You're so beautiful, Clarke.  Ai hod..._ **

 

They were  both startled by a pounding on the door. Both of them froze.

 

"Heda!! There's a child at the gate asking for Clarke.  She says it's urgent. " It was Marcus' voice.

 

A very loud and intimidating growl came out of Clarke. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

 

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!  Cockblocked by my own fucking daughter!" Lexa let out a giggle, and kissed Clarke on the forehead.  Clarke whined. "This won't take long, something must've happened or she wouldn't be here." She gave Lexa an apologetic look. Lexa smiled and kissed her softly.

 

"It takes as long as it takes. I'm not going anywhere, Clarke. Ai hod yu in."

 

Clarke sat up, grabbed Lexa's hips and pulled her closer as she kissed her. Then she cupped Lexa's face and looked into her eyes.  "I love you too, Lexa."

  
  


**Outskirts of the compound**

Madi POV

 

**_Keep to the outskirts of the compound. Do not let the humans see you. I must break contact while I speak to Lexa in private.  If you need me come in human form. They will be more willing to let you in the compound that way._ **

 

Madi and the other wolves spread out to make a perimeter of the compound as her mother commanded.  She couldn't help but worry. Her mother very rarely broke contact, usually only when speaking to that horrible man Viktor.  Madi never understood why her grandfather despised her so much. Her mother always told her to ignore him. She said that they had a fight, and to give him time.  She couldn't help it though. Every time he saw her, he completely ignored her, as if she didn't exist. He never once acknowledged her presence. He knew who she was, that she was family, but wanted nothing to do with her.  Her grandfather was known to be a kind and loving man. But Madi never saw that side of him. She wasn't worthy of him.

 

**_You don't need his approval, you are my daughter and you are pack. He loves you, he really does. He just can't show it. I'm sorry, my little wolf. It's my fault,  and one day you will understand. He is doing it to protect you._ **

 

Madi never had been given a reason not to trust her mother. For one 99% of the time, their minds were linked.  It was starting to annoy Madi. The other wolves could break contact, but not her. **_She_** **_always had to know where Madi was._** It wasn't fair. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She'd proven herself to the pack. Was considered one of the strongest of them, especially considering how young she was. She could overpower wolves three times her age and twice her size. The pack respected her, said she was meant to be an Alpha.  She was born for it. Yet, she was never allowed near vampires. When they crossed paths with the pack on their hunt for blood, her mother ordered her to hide.

 

**_Fight them only if you have no other choice. Do not let them see you. Hide. If you are forced to fight them leave NO WITNESSES. You cannot stand out in any way in their presence._ **

 

When she finally demanded her mother explain why, she told her it was because she was special. If the vampires saw how special she was, they would hurt or kill her. It wasn't fair.  Madi looked up to the sky and howled in frustration.

 

"Well, hello there my beautiful niece." Madi jumped in shock and her fur raised, teeth bared. She hadn't heard him coming.

 

**_Uncle Klaus! Mom!  He's here! Mom! Mom please answer me what do I do?_ **

 

She started to panic, before remembering she broke contact to speak to the human Heda.

 

"Sweetheart,  I can't hear you when you are in wolf form.  I brought some clothes I found, how about you turn so we can talk?" Klaus' smiled was drenched with charm. Madi studied him closely.  Then lifted her nose to sniff the air. She couldn't smell any other vampires nearby. "Madi, darling you are my family, I will not harm you, I promise. The others are far away, and not a threat to your pack...yet." He gave her a warm smile, then removed the bag from his shoulder.  It had clothes and food. He turned and faced away from her. Hesitantly she morphed and clothed herself.

 

"I brought a treat for you as well, it's in the bag. I found a bunker with these cookies. They're chocolate...I know you'll love them." Madi grabbed the container and opened it. It smelled amazing.  She walked over and tugged on Klaus' shirt to let him know she was dressed. He turned around and faced her. He was handsome, tall, blonde. He looked more unkempt than the last time she saw him. Pale and gaunt. His eyes were black.

 

"You said you weren't a threat, but you're ready to attack. Your eyes are…" Klaus cleared his throat.

 

"Apologies, little wolf.  I haven't eaten in some time. I will not harm you, I cannot. You can thank your mother for that." He looked torn between sincerity and spite.

 

"Perhaps you should get to the point, Uncle Klaus." She still didn't know what she should do. If she called the pack, they would attack him. Klaus was nearly a thousand years old.  He would kill them easily. Her mother always said if she saw him, to call her, not pack. But she couldn't even call her mother now. She did her best to show strength, never breaking eye contact. Klaus chuckled.

 

"You are every bit as stubborn as your mother." He smiled as she gave him a cross expression. "I love you both for it. But yes, I'll get to the point." He gestured for her to sit on a log nearby.  When she stood her ground, he laughed more audibly. "Spitting fucking image of my dear sister." He muttered. Madi growled in response. "Please sit, Madi. I know Aya taught you manners." Slowly, Madi sat beside her uncle.  He gave her a serious look before he spoke.

 

"How would you like to help me overthrow my father, little wolf?" Madi's eyes went wide. She shook her head.

 

"That would be suicide, Klaus. No one can defeat him but my mother, and she will never attack him. Besides why would I want to, the vampires don't concern me. I'm wolf." She gave him a questioning look.

 

"But my darling niece, they should concern you. If they find out about you, they will hunt you down and kill you. You are special, Madi. A threat to our existence. They will use you to hurt your mother the only way they can.  I'm told the loss of a mate or a child destroys the will of a wolf. Breaks their mind, drives them mad. Sometimes feral, other times they just give up and allow themselves to wither away. You don't want Aya to go through that do you? She is a hybrid,  if she goes feral no one is safe. Vampire, wolf, humans. She will kill us all and be damned to spend eternity alone" He placed a hand on her shoulder. Madi closed her eyes.

 

**_Mom's greatest fear. Being the last one. Spending eternity alone._ **

 

He was right. Those in the pack that suffered the loss he referred to often died of their own volition.  They would start fights they knew they couldn't win, resulting in their death.

 

As the numbers dwindled in their struggle to keep Heda's people safe, she felt their pain. Their very soul seemed to be ripped from their bodies. The ones that went feral, became the cliche her kind always struggled to prove false. Mindless beasts. Her mother eventually made them break contact with the pack. They shared thoughts and emotions. One bad seed, broke the pack. The pack must think as one, move as one, if one wasn't on the same page they became disorganized and would fail at their task. It put the pack at risk, so her mother effectively banished them from the pack.  The pack had to survive.

  


"The only way to protect her from that fate is to turn hybrid. Turn hybrid, kill my father and rule in his stead. Your mother can rule the wolves and you the vampires. It was what you were born for." Klaus continued. Madi stood up immediately and backed away.

 

"No! Go away Uncle Klaus  I've heard enough!" He stood and took a step towards her. Madi let out an angry growl. Eyes glowing yellow. "I said no! You should leave before my mom gets here." Klaus smiled and turned to leave.

 

"Think about what I said. You're mother is invincible in body only. There is no greater hell, than losing your mind.  Don't be the cause of it, little wolf. Should you change your mind, come here. I will have someone watch for you. But don't take too long. Your mother doesn't have much time." He bowed his head, then disappeared in a flash. Madi started to panic. I have to tell mom, she'll know what to do. Madi closed her eyes and connected to the pack.

 

_**Klaus is in the Valley, I'm going to the human compound to warn mom.** _


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new POV's

**Miles north of the compound**

**Clarke/Aya's sister**

**Elizabeth POV**

 

  


"Well? What did she say, brother?" Elizabeth raised and eyebrow, as Klaus entered the cave. Her long red hair was pulled up in a messy bun.  Klaus, walked over and placed a kiss on her temple before he spoke.

 

"She didn't say much. I'm giving her time to consider my proposal. I don't believe Aya has compelled her not to turn. If she had, Madi would have run the moment I suggested it.  She seemed frightened when I brought it up, however." Klaus gave her an uncertain look. "Even if she does decide to turn, I don't believe we can convince her to disobey her mother." Elizabeth let out a huff.

 

"What do you suggest, Klaus? We need food, and as long as our father is in charge, he will try to prevent us from taking the Valley's human occupants. You know how he is. Once he gives his word, he keeps it.  Even without the treaty, he'll protect them. There are 2000 of them, brother, enough to feed us all. The scientists in the compound say they can keep them alive as we drain them. **_A sustainable source of blood,_ ** my brother!! The scientist can breed them in the lab, so we won't run out. We'll never live off that repulsive blood again. **_Human blood, forever._ ** We need this treaty with the humans to break.  Aya's words when she compelled us was specific. We can not kill or harm them unless the humans break their side of the treaty and attack." Elizabeth shook her head. _Our perfect fucking baby sister, always making life difficult._

 

"From what my spies tell me, father plans on bringing us to the humans for protection from your coven. It will be the perfect opportunity to take them. But the humans must be the first to attack. If they do not attack, Madi is our only option.  Once she turns, she can remove our sister's compulsion over our people. You need to push Madi harder. " Klaus laughed.

 

"You've never met our niece, sister. She is **_every bit as stubborn_ ** as her mother. We have to give her a reason to distrust the humans or see them as a threat. I am working the angle of Aya going feral, but it will take time.  Have any of us managed to convince our sister to change her mind, on anything?" Klaus raised an eyebrow and smiled. Elizabeth shook her head. "Exactly, Madi is the same. I have no doubt she ran straight to Aya after we spoke. She will tell her everything I suggested. **_But the seed is planted in her mind, now._ ** She will turn rather than be the cause of her mother's pain, she loves Aya too much. We just need to give her time. The opportunity will arise, we just need to be patient.  My coven is watching the humans. Aya and Mikkel interfered when we tracked the human's hunting party a few nights ago. I'm sure we'll get another opportunity, they have to leave the compound for food, eventually. When they do, we will compel them to stir up trouble among the others. Fear and hatred will spread quickly through the compound.

We've waited a century for human blood, what's a few more days?" Elizabeth let out a grumble and rubbed her temples to ease her headache. She was starving.

 

"Easy for you to say, Klaus.  You've had human blood. Your coven has gorged themselves on it.  I am fucking sick of the shit in the compound, we all are. I should have made you stay at the compound to spy on father." Klaus frowned.

 

"It has not been as enjoyable outside of the compound as you believe.  Yes we have gorged ourselves on human blood, but we have also starved. I haven't eaten in weeks. Finding humans has been more difficult than we thought. Then we've had to deal with Mikkel, Aya, and the wolves.  They've been hunting my coven relentlessly all over the planet. Be patient, sister. It will be worth it in the end." Elizabeth sighed.

 

"Very well, brother.  I must return to the compound before father and Mikkel realize I'm gone.  You know how to contact me. Just keep working on Madi until then." Klaus gave her a warm hug. Then they both left the cave in a flash.

  
  


**Compound**

Abby POV

 

"I said I'm fine Marcus, now let me the fuck out of here so I can see my daughter." Abby was pacing. How dare they keep her from seeing Clarke.  Six years of believing Clarke was dead. Now she's alive and Marcus wont let her out of the infirmary to see her.

 

"Abby, please. There are things you need to understand before you can see her." Marcus kept his tone calm, as usual.  Always the fucking diplomat.

 

"The only thing I need to understand is why you're keeping me from seeing her. She died Marcus. We all saw what that horrible man Titus did to her, and now you're telling me she's alive. Lexa knew about this, didn't she? She knew it wasn't Clarke, he killed didn't she? She probably did it because she was tired of me asking her to find her. I'm going to kill that bitch! Now let me the fuck out of here!" Abby was beyond furious.  How could Lexa make her believe Clarke was dead? No wonder she didn't have the decency to kill Titus, banishment for burning Clarke alive? Lexa and her people were savages. **_Fuck Lexa!_ **

 

"Heda will let you see her soon. She thought it was best to clean you up beforehand." Marcus reached out to touch her, but she slapped his hand away. "Abby, please calm down. Clarke is alive, isn't that all that matters? But she doesn't remember anything, or any of us. Some kind of amnesia, but she's in the compound." Abby glared at him angrily.  

 

"Where? Where is she?" She demanded.

 

"She's talking with Lexa in her chambers,  they had important matters to discuss in private. Heda said they were not to be disturbed. You can see her after they finish discussing the treaty." He gave her a small smile.

 

"Bull shit! Private matters my ass. Do you think I'm an idiot? You think I didn't know what the two of them were up to? All those nights before Mt Weather staying in Lexa's tent to discuss **_battle plans_ ** _?"_ Abby raised her fingers to make air quotes.  "They're fucking and you know it, and I'll be damned if I let Lexa keep her all to herself. Clarke needs to see me. If she sees me, she'll remember." Abby nodded hopefully. Marcus sighed and looked down.

 

"She's **_already_** seen you." Marcus shook his head. "She helped us get you to the infirmary after you overdosed again. Abby, you were laying in your own vomit, and Clarke saw." Abby slowly sat down on the bed, tears forming.

 

Oh God! How did she let it get this far? She only wanted to numb the pain. ALIE's chip had eased the pain of losing her daughter and Lexa gave the pain back when she destroyed the AI.  It felt like the pain was thousands of times worse after that. Then there was the pressure to make everyone a nightblood so they would survive Praimfaya. She took pills to keep her awake for days at a time. Becca's notes weren't perfect and required zero gravity.  They mentioned another option to bind the blood, but every mention of it in her notes was just an infinity symbol. When they realized they needed bone marrow, she had to take it from Lexa. It drained her horribly. She tried to convince Lexa use samples from the nightblood children, but Lexa refused.  Then there were the experiments to test it. She irradiated dozens of people to test it. She didn't care that they were criminals, she killed them and she lost her own humanity to save them. The pills helped her forget. Forget the burned faces of her test subjects, burned corpse of her daughter.

 

"I'm sorry, Marcus.  I just...need to see her. I will quit the drugs. I promise.  I have to be there for Clarke." She looked at him, his face was filled with remorse. Abby continued,"please just let me see my daughter." Marcus looked thoughtful.

 

"How about we get some fresh air? We can go for a walk and when Clarke and Lexa are done negotiating you can see her." Abby snorted. _Negotiating, bullshit._ She stood and calmly followed Marcus out of the infirmary.

 

"Abby, hey. How ya feeling?" Bellamy said as he saw her.

 

"Like I went through rapid detox and had a heart attack.  Have you seen Clarke? How does she look? Is she alright?" Abby knew Bellamy would tell her the truth. He was obviously just as much in love with Clarke as Lexa. Even though he was in a relationship with Echo. Abby wondered if Echo knew.

 

"Uh, she's different. There's a lot to explain, but I think it's best you hear it from her." The look on his face was hard to read. Abby nodded her head.

 

"Hopefully soon. They won't let me see her, something about negotiations on a…." She glared at the building that Lexa used as quarters as they walked by. Loud moans and Lexa screaming Clarke's name echoed from the building. Abby looked at Marcus. "I told you they were fucking!" She let out a grumble and walked in the opposite direction, heading towards the gate of the compound. Marcus was clearly shocked. Bellamy quickly excused himself, giving the building a jealous glare.

 

As they approached the gate, Abby saw a figure coming from the forest.

 

"Marcus?" She touched his arm and nodded her head in the direction of the figure. Marcus narrowed his eyes. The guards raised their guns, green lights dancing on stranger.

 

"Hold your fire!" Marcus shouted. As the stranger approached, Abby realized it was a child.

 

"Oh my God,  Marcus. It's a child! A little girl. DON'T SHOOT!" She rushed out of the gate towards the girl.  She was beautiful. Dark brown hair, blue eyes. Abby kneeled down in front of her, effectively blocking the line of fire. They would have to kill Abby to shoot the girl. The green dots disappeared. "Its It's ok sweety, we won't hurt you. What's your name? Are you lost? Where's your mother or father?" Abby gave her warm smile. The poor girl must me frightened.

 

"I'm Madi. I'm not lost. My mom's inside the compound, I need to talk to her its urgent."

 

Abby looked at Marcus.  She'd never seen this girl before. They've been living together as one people for 5 years. She knew she would have seen her at some point during that time.

 

"Who's your mother, Madi?" She said looking for clarification. The girl looked thoughtful.

 

"You call her Clarke."

 

Abby gasped. Marcus cleared his throat and spoke.

 

"C'mon, Madi. We'll take you to her." He said, then gestured for her to follow. Abby's heart was racing.

  


**_A daughter, Clarke has a daughter.  I'm a grandma._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. Will update soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa meets Madi

Lexa POV

 

Clarke cupped her cheeks and kissed her. Lexa gave her huge smile. She couldn't believe it. Clarke loved her. She was finally happy.  Clarke was right all those years ago. Life is about more than just surviving. Lexa looked in the mirror and adjusted her clothing. She had to look perfect.  Clarke loved her, and now she was about to meet her daughter. She was beyond nervous about that. What if Madi didn't like her? Clarke told her she loved Madi more than anyone.  She would choose Madi over Lexa.

 

**_I can't lose her again._ **

 

Lexa's body tingled when she felt Clarke's arms wrap around from behind. She put her chin on Lexa's shoulder and gazed at their reflection in the mirror. The most beautiful smile filled her face.

 

**_You won't. Madi will love you as much as I do._ **

 

An overwhelming feeling of love washed over her. Clarke loves me. Her body shook as if to check if she was dreaming. Clarke placed a kiss on her cheek.

 

"C'mon Commander, let's go meet my little wolf." Lexa cleared her throat and nodded.

 

As soon as they walked outside, she saw Madi. She was running towards them, a huge smile on her face. Clarke threw her arms around her picked her up, holding tightly. Smile just as wide as her daughter's.

 

"Hey, little wolf.  I've missed you so much!" Clarke placed her back on her feet and kissed her forehead. Madi glanced over at Lexa. She lifted her nose and sniffed. Strange, maybe a wolf thing.  Madi turned and looked at her mother, devilish look on her face.

 

"From the smell of you, that's the one I heard screaming your name when I got here." She smirked and looked at Lexa, then her mother. "You didn't have to lie, you could have just said you two were screwing." Clarke clapped her hand over Madi's mouth.

  


Lexa's eyes widened and looked around, cheeks rosy.  There were several people standing close enough to hear what she said. Most of them smirked, Bellamy and Marcus looked uncomfortable. Abby, however looked furious and impatient. Lexa scanned her face. This was the first time she saw Clarke.  Though Lexa didn't mind the two large scars on her Clarke's face, Abby was obviously shaken by it. Octavia had her hand on Abby's arm, seemingly holding her back. Lexa cleared her throat and looked at Clarke and Madi.

  


They looked like two people having a conversation, but their lips weren't moving. They gazed in each other's eyes, nodding occasionally. Madi must be telling Clarke why she was here, telepathically. Clarke looked visibly concerned, then hugged her.

 

"You did the right thing." Clarke said. "You told me everything, correct?" She raised one eyebrow and looked her directly in her daughter's eyes.  Madi gave her an affirmative nod.

 

"What did he mean, mom?" Clarke shook her head.

 

"I have a theory, do not ever speak to him again, do you understand?" Clarke lifted Madi's chin with her fingers.  "If you see him, run. He can't hurt you, but the others with him can. It's a trap. He's trying to trick you, but I think we may have a bigger problem than I originally thought." Madi gave her a questioning look.  Clarke tapped Madi's temple. She must be telling her to listen with her mind, because Madi nodded. Clarke doesn't want us know what happened, yet. Though Lexa was fairly certain Clarke would tell her later.

 

"Clarke, baby, what happened to you?" Abby said, pulling away from Octavia's hold on her arm.  Clarke looked at her mother in surprise, then gulped. Madi seemed confused. Clarke motioned for Madi to go to Lexa. Then looked at her mother.

 

"Let's go talk in private." Clarke said to her mother. She looked at Lexa and gave her a nod before following her mother. Lexa's eyes followed them to the infirmary.

 

"I need to talk to you." Lexa almost jumped at her voice. She looked in Madi's eyes, and smiled.

 

"I'm Lexa, you must be Madi." She extended her arm and offered a handshake. Madi smiled.

 

"I know who you are, Heda Leksa kom Trikru. You came here when I was 4 to talk to my people about me. I was supposed to go to Polis for training,  but then Praimfaya happened. " Lexa gave her a surprising look. Madi continued, "Then we met a few nights ago. I'm the one with the black coat, with white over my brow. You actually put your arm around me when we were all sleeping in the cave. Remember? The Bellamy guy woke you up and you stepped on my tail." Lexa's jaw dropped.

 

"I...I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that." Lexa had already fucked this up. Madi would hate her now. Madi chuckled and shrugged.  

 

"You were having nightmares, I didn't mind. It seemed to calm you down. And I blame Bellamy for the tail. That guy is so annoying.  Acting all territorial over my mom. She **_hates_ ** that, by the way. She's Alpha, forever.  She doesn't need to be protected. " She raised an eyebrow at Lexa, and let out a deep breath.  "So, do you love her?" Lexa nodded immediately.

 

"Yes, very much. I've never loved anyone as much as I love her." She looked directly in Madi's eyes and gave her a smile. Lexa wanted her to know she was sincere.

 

"Good." Maddie nodded, then sighed.  

  


"We need to talk about my uncle Klaus. That's why I'm here and mom told me to tell you what happened." Lexa gestured for her to walk with her. Nodding to her guards and people to keep enough distance to let them speak alone.  When they got to a safe distance from the group, Madi turned to face Lexa and spoke.

  


"She thinks we have a bigger problem than Klaus, but she has to go to the vampire compound to see if her theory is correct. She promised Viktor years ago she'd keep her mind closed while she was in the compound.  He wanted them to feel like they had privacy. Mom agreed, and only opened her mind when Viktor asked her to." Madi took a big breath and shook her head, she looked dizzy. Lexa instinctively reached out and placed her hand on Madi's shoulder.

Madi looked up at her and spoke.

 

"Sorry, Abby is having a tantrum, it's breaking my concentration." Lexa's eyes narrowed, asking for an explanation.

Madi shrugged, "It's a wolf thing.  When we connect, we share everything.  Mom's trying to tell us something. She said she'd send the message telepathically and for me to tell you. She didn't think Abby would be this upset." Madi took another breath.

 

"Mom is going to break her promise to Viktor and keep her mind opened in the compound. She thinks someone in the compound is helping Klaus.  He approached me, when the two of you were ..." Madi smiled at Lexa, making her blush. "He was trying to talk me into turning. Mom would never give me her blood till I turn eighteen. The only alternative to get her blood, is in the compound.  The doctors have a sample of it. She thinks Klaus is planning on using it to turn me. Her blood is the only way, and she won't give it to me willingly. Only my mom, Viktor and the head scientists know they have it. She thinks someone is planning a coup. If I turn, I can undo her compulsion on others, if I wanted to, or was forced to. Uncle Klaus mentioned my mom going feral. When wolves lose mates or children they sometimes go crazy. She thinks he gave away his plan by bringing it up. He wants to turn me against her. No one has ever tried,  but there's a theory that a hybrid can kill another hybrid." Madi's face was serious, deep in thought.

 

"Mom will leave once she's done talking to Abby.  She wants me to stay here with you, so we can protect each other.  Klaus doesn't know about you, or that he can use you as leverage. She wants us both to stay in the compound. You smell." Lexa  raised an eyebrow. Madi clarified, "Any vampire or wolf that gets near you will smell my mom." Lexa's eyes widened. "She'll be back as soon as she can, and loves us both." Madi shook her head then looked down to the ground. Lexa sighed. This is a lot to take in.

 

"Well, let's get you a bed. I have another room in my chambers, you can stay with me. Maybe start your training in the morning? I'm sure the other true natblidas would love to meet you."Lexa smiled, when Madi's eyes lit up. She nodded enthusiastically.  She gestured for Madi to follow.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Natblida Training, Shallow Valley compound**

 

Lexa's POV

  


Madi was unbelievably fast, and strong.  She was a natural, seemingly knowing her opponent's move before they made it. None of the natblidas were a match for her.  Not even Aden, who was much older.

 

Madi spun around and swept Aden's legs out from under him. The sudden impact of the ground, stunned him, causing him to drop his staff.  He glanced up at Madi, she raised her weapon to show she could kill him. Madi grinned then looked, into Lexa's eyes.

 

"Heda." Madi said.  "Think that makes it your turn." Madi looked so confident, and Lexa couldn't help but feel somewhat proud.

Lexa nodded and moved to grab her staff. Madi offered her hand to Aden and pulled him up effortlessly.  Aden walked past Lexa and gave her a respectful nod.

 

Madi peered over her shoulder and spun the staff expertly in her hands. Turning her body, to spar with Lexa.  Lexa narrowed her eyes, and nodded to Madi. Madi's attack nearly blindsided Lexa. She'd never seen anyone move with such speed before they found Clarke.  Lexa wasn't sure if Madi was as fast as her mother, but it was taking a massive amount of effort to block her attacks. Finally, Madi over stepped, allowing Lexa to spin around behind her. She hit her leg with her staff dragging Madi's leg out from under her. However, Madi used it to her advantage and rolled her body backwards flipping over, back on her feet. Lexa couldn't help but gasp. She was amazing.

 

Lexa attacked, striking over and over, each time met with Madi's staff. Lexa's put more effort in her attacks. Striking harder, and faster, while forcing Madi step backwards with each strike.  Finally, she managed to push Madi backwards against a fallen log. Lexa lifted her staff and struck hard, forcing Madi on her back on the log. Madi grimaced, but still met Lexa's staff with her own.

 

Madi pushed hard against her, forcing her to step backwards. Madi then kicked Lexa hard in the abdomen, throwing Lexa off balance.  Lexa landed on the ground directly on her back, yet still managed to spin her staff to stop Madi's attack. Madi looked down at Lexa and smiled. She lowered her staff, offered Lexa her hand, and lifted her to her feet. Madi nodded, before she spoke.

 

"You're pretty good, for a human. Keep your emotions steady, Heda. Human emotions give off a scent.  We know if you're about to attack. If you keep your mind steady, it will even the fight." Lexa smiled, then huffed. Was she really getting advice from a 12 year old? She gave Madi a respectful nod.

 

"Mochof, Madi, I will keep that in mind." Lexa turned her head and nodded to the other natblidas. "Oso'll hit op gain moron, kep in raun hod daun chit she don biyo." _We'll meet again tomorrow, keep in mind what she said._ Lexa told them.  

 

"Sha, Heda." They said in unison. They nodded, grabbed their belongings and left.  She looked at Madi and smiled. She looked confused.

 

"You don't speak Trig?" She asked Madi. Madi shook her head.

 

"I don't remember much from before. I remember seeing you here when I was young, but not until I got here. Seeing you here must've triggered a memory. I remember the faces of my people...but nothing specific.  Mostly images." Madi sighed. Lexa smiled and put her hands on Madi's shoulders.

 

"I will teach you, Madi kom Louwoda Klironkru. You are my one of my people. Trig helps us communicate privately,  similar to you and your pack. No one outside of the coalition speaks it, that I know of. I will ask the others to help as well. Octavia learned very quickly, I will ask her to assist in teaching you. Perhaps you can train together as well. She is an excellent warrior,  she knows our ways, and you can learn from one another." Lexa raised her eyebrow as if asking if Madi approved. Madi nodded.

 

"Yes, Heda." She said.

 

"Sha. Sha means yes." Lexa said. Madi nodded.

 

"Sha, Heda." Lexa smiled proudly. Then spotted Bellamy approaching. She gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

 

"Heda, the hunting party is ready to head out."  Bellamy said. Madi tugged on Lexa's arm and gave her a look. Lexa shook her head, and gave Maddie a small smile.

 

"Good fortune,  Bellomi kom Skaikru.  I will expect you to return, no later than two days from now. Though I would prefer it be sooner than that. It is dangerous in the woods. Stay aware of your surroundings, and do not let Miller take the night watch." Lexa gave him a serious look.

 

"Sha, Heda." Lexa nodded in approval. Bellamy turned to leave. Madi grabbed Lexa by the elbow and spun her.

 

"I'm not my mom, I can't speak to humans telepathically, this isn't wise, Heda." Madi looked Lexa in the eyes. "I should send the wolves.  I'll tell them to keep their distance to make him feel good about himself. Maybe even kill a deer close by for him to find. I don't trust uncle Klaus, and I saw Bellamy hunt when we were tracking you guys. He sucks, he's too loud and gives away his position. " Lexa let out a loud laugh.

 

"I **_was_ ** going to ask you to do that, Madi." Lexa shook her head, huge grin on her face. Madi reminds her of Clarke.  Always thinking ahead.

 

She knew Madi was right, whenever there's a coup, there's a master plan. She just hoped Clarke wasn't walking into a trap. Or inadvertently left both Lexa and Madi in one. From what Madi had told her, the plan was to use the people Clarke loves against her. The two people Clarke loved the most were standing right here. It was only logical Klaus would make a move on them. He may not know about Lexa, but he knew about Madi. With Clarke gone, they were open to an attack.  Especially after what Madi had told her about him. She said only a handful of vampires could defeat Klaus, and most were his family members. Klaus could kill even the strongest wolves easily. He couldn't hurt Madi, which was a relief to Lexa. But his people could. They weren't in the compound when Clarke compelled the others not to attack. She needed her people to be ready. Only none of them have fought a vampire before. Lexa glanced at Madi.

  


"Madi, I'm going to pull my warriors together and discuss tactics, should your uncle attack.  I would like you to advise, you have knowledge of vampires. Perhaps you could help us be more prepared to fight them. Would you be up for that?" Lexa gave her a questioning look. Madi smiled enthusiastically and nodded.

 

"Sha, Heda."

  


**Vampire compound**

Clarke POV

  


Clarke nodded at her brother, as she entered the compound.  Mikkel smiled wickedly.

 

"I'd hug you, Aya, but I don't want to smell like humans. One in particular, if I recall?" Mikkel made a rude gesture.

 

"Shut up, Mikkel.  I'm not in the mood for jokes." Mikkel visibly asked for clarification. Clarke huffed. She reached up and tapped her temple. Mikkel's eyes narrowed.

 

**_You promised father,  Aya._ **

 

**_I know,  brother but there's a mole. At least I'm 99% certain there is. Klaus is trying to talk Madi into turning.  He mentioned killing father. And using Madi's death to turn me feral._ **

 

Mikkel took a deep breath, eyes wide. He followed Clarke down the corridor to their family's chambers.

 

**_Have you turned her?_ **

 

Clarke stopped in her tracks.

 

**_I will not turn Madi, not until she's an adult.  You know that, brother._ **

 

She huffed, then continued walking.

 

**_You assume I speak of my niece. I was not._ **

 

Mikkel smiled, and chuckled. Clarke let out a low growl. They walked into Clarke's quarters.

 

**_We aren't discussing that AT ALL. Have you told anyone about her or her people?_ **

 

**_No, sister.  Father told our sister and mother some about them, but not everything.  He purposely did not mention they knew you as human._ **

**_Is there more you wish to tell me? New mate, perhaps?_ **

 

Mikkel smirked, knowing his sister all too well. Clarke growled again, louder this time, eyes glowing. He chuckled.

  


**_You smell like a mated wolf sister, do you realize that?_ **

 

Clarke's eyes widened, she hadn't realized. She shook her head, silently lecturing herself. Mikkel scanned her face.

 

"No, brother. I haven't turned her. We haven't had time to discuss mating or what it entails. And yes, it is my intention. Just stop worrying  about my love life and focus. Please?" She gave her brother a pleading look. Mikkel gave her a serious look.

"We haven't, I promise. Guess it's because I've made up my mind about it." Clarke looked down. Fantastic, coming here just put Lexa in danger. Mikkel gave her a reassuring smile.

 

"I've  spent more time with you and your wolves than I do with vampires, sister.  I'm more accustomed to the smells. You smell like humans. The other vampires might not notice." Mikkel put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

 

"I need to ask you a favor brother." Clarke looked deep into his eyes and touched him. Scanning his thoughts for deception.  Her gut was correct, he could be trusted. "Go to the human compound, I'll warn Madi you are coming. I need you to protect them from Klaus." Mikkel smiled and nodded.

 

"I will protect them, you have my word. But...if you mate her, she won't need my protection.  You need to discuss it with her, soon. Until you do, she's your weakness. I love Klaus, but he is manipulative and ruthless. He plays the long con, there is more to his plan than turning your daughter. Telling her his plan, gives it away. He knows wolves can't deceive the pack, therefore she would tell you everything.  Be very careful, sister. " He placed a kiss on her forehead and exited.

 

Clarke closed her eyes and searched for Madi's mind. Fuck! She can't believe she was stupid enough to put them at risk. Mikkel was right, she had to discuss it with Lexa. Hopefully,  Lexa was open to it.

 

**_Open to what, mom?_ **

 

Clarke shivered. She took a breath and focused her thoughts.

 

**_Mikkel is headed to the compound to protect you.  Let Lexa know. See if there's some place light tight for him to stay during the day. The cave is too far away._ **

 

**_Ok, I'll let her know. She's pretty cool you know? For a human, she's badass. I actually had a hard time beating her in training today._ **

 

Clarke shook her head to herself, smiling. Flashes of Madi's memories training filling her mind. Effectively bringing Clarke up to speed on today's events at the compound.

 

**_I'm glad the two of you are getting along.  Take care of each other, I'll contact when I can._ **

 

There was a knock on Clarke's door. Clarke broke contact with Madi and went to open the door.

 

"Hello, sister." The redhead said as she entered. "Glad you could tear yourself away from your pack and pay us a visit." Elizabeth smirked at her. "Is everything alright? I heard you were here a few nights ago, but when I went to welcome you home, you and father had already left. He hasn't said much, since he returned. Kept mostly to his quarters. The last time I saw him this upset, was before the second burning of the world." Clarke smiled and reached out to hug her sister, but Elizabeth quickly stepped backwards.  Her teeth extended, eyes black. Clarke studied her face.

 

"Apologies, sister. I skipped my rations today. Figured if my baby sister is willing to cut back to feed our people, I might as well. I underestimated how hungry I am.

You reek of humans. Badly. Where have you been? It's almost like you brought them with you, or were rolling around on one. The scent is very strong." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. Clarke shook her head.

  


"Father has me negotiating a new treaty with the humans.  I spent a few days surrounded by them. They've been very emotional, that must be why I smell so bad." Clarke gave her sister a big grin. "If it works, we'll have fresh blood. Can you imagine, it will change everything, Liz. Real blood. Finally something to give our people hope. We can coexist." Elizabeth furrowed her brow in response.

 

"For how long, Aya? What happens if they change their minds? Get tired of donating,  like your wolves? Or this leader turns against us, what was it father called her? Lisa, or Liza perhaps? I'm afraid I've forgotten." She narrowed her eyes at Clarke. Clarke let out a big yawn and stretched.

 

"You know, I'm really tired. And as you said, I smell. I'm ready for a hot bath, and some sleep.  Raincheck? I'll tell you everything tomorrow. " Clarke gave her a tired look. Elizabeth nodded.

 

"Of course,  get some rest sister. How about we meet in the morning? I want to hear all about your travels, and these humans. I haven't seen you in months, after all." She suggested.  Clarke nodded in response, and Elizabeth exited.

 

**_Fuck! This is worse than I thought. I have to warn father and get back to Lexa and Madi._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, but didn't want to split it.
> 
> VIOLENCE WARNING 
> 
> Nothing too graphic, but there are deaths, and trauma.....and more mom Lexa

**Shallow Valley woods**

**Midnight**

Klaus POV

  
  


"Humans are so fucking predictable." Klaus shook his head. The human hunting party returned to the same cave Aya and Mikkel brought them to, just nights before. They should've chosen a different camp. Klaus had his coven watch the cave in case they returned, and they were stupid enough to oblige. Klaus chuckled. "Wait until they fall asleep. We can surprise them. I will circle around and check for Aya's wolves. Kill any wolf you see, except for my niece.  She is not to be harmed. Stay out of sight and keep to the trees. The wolves rarely look up. We can surprise them from above" Klaus' coven nodded and left in a flash.

 

Klaus made a wide perimeter of the area surrounding the cave. He could smell the wolves close by. He launched himself up a tall tree to get a better vantage point. He peered around the perimeter, spotting 4 wolves.  He glanced towards two of his men, perched high in a tree just above them. He gave them the signal to attack, and they silently dropped. They landed quietly behind the two directly below them, and snapped the wolves' necks. The vampires moved in a blur, back up the tree The other two wolves turned, growling loudly.  Klaus smiled and in a flash, landed behind the smallest wolf and snapped his neck. The second wolf, much larger, lunged to attack Klaus, but he sidestepped. As the wolf ran past, Klaus grabbed his tail and swung him around. He threw the wolf's body against the tree. The wolf yelped, as Klaus heard bones break. Klaus was on him immediately and stomped his foot on the wolf's neck, killing him. He smiled wickedly,  and silently motioned for his coven to search for more.

 

Klaus walked quietly towards the cave entrance, and narrowed his eyes. He listened to the heartbeats coming from the cave.  Five humans, most asleep. He heard a set of footsteps heading out of the cave. Klaus backed quietly into the darkness, to hide.  Human eyes are shit in the dark. A man with dark curls exited the cave. He was armed with a rifle. Klaus wondered if his sister had told them of vampire weaknesses.  If she did, they may have wooden bullets. But the human would have to be an excellent shot to hit Klaus in the heart in darkness of the night. Klaus listened carefully to see if any of the other humans were awake. The sound of their shallow breaths and slow heartbeats, let him know they were still sleeping.  Good.

 

Klaus flashed to the human guard, grabbing his throat tightly. The speed caught the human off guard and he dropped his rifle.

His face quickly turned purple, as he squeezed tighter.  Klaus gave him an evil grin, and looked deep in the man's eyes.

 

"Tell me your name." Klaus said calmly. The human made a choking sound. Klaus' eyes narrowed.

 

"Bellamy." The name came out almost as a whisper.  The human coughed and choked. Drool running down his chin. Klaus smiled.

 

"Well, Bellamy, you and I are going to be friends.  I am going to set you down, and you will not speak, or make a sound. You will not try to run. You understand,  don't you Bellamy?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Bellamy nodded weakly. Klaus set him down, and smiled. "Now you are going to tell me everything you know about your people and what my sister has discussed with you. Then, you will return to your people.  I have a message I wish to send to my sister and niece, you will deliver it for me. Say you understand." Bellamy nodded.

 

"I understand." Bellamy said, robotically.  Klaus gave him a devilish smile.

 

"Good. Let's begin."

  
  
  
  


**Shallow Valley compound**

Midnight

 

Madi POV

  


Madi woke screaming in anguish.  Sweat covered her body. Lexa ran into the room and quickly sat on the bed beside her.  Madi was shaking uncontrollably and started to sob. Lexa gently pulled her into a hug, slowly rocking her back and forth.

 

"Shh, it's ok, just a nightmare.  I have them too. You are safe." Madi  pulled away and shook her head. Face wet from sweat and a flood of tears. Lexa gave her a kind smile and wiped her face.

 

"It's not ok, Lexa. Klaus killed 4 wolves. I could feel them die. The first three he killed didn't see who attacked them before they died. The last one did." Lexa's eyes widened,  and Madi started to sob again. She could feel their surprise, the sharp pain of bones breaking. See the evil smile Klaus gave before he killed William. He was mom's second in command.  He was in charge of training Madi, and now he and the others were dead. "Its my fault. I should have kept them here near the compound like mom told me. I sent them to protect Bellamy and now they're all dead because of me." Lexa pulled her back into the hug and rubbed circles on Madi's back to calm her.

 

"Shh, it is not your fault.  I know it feels that way. We knew Klaus would attack eventually. It is the duty of the wolves to protect us. They knew the risks. It is the burden of a leader to make difficult decisions. Sometimes no matter how well thought out a plan is, the results can be tragic.  But it is not your fault they are dead, it is your uncle's. He killed them not you. We are at war with him, and victory in war often stands on the back of sacrifice. I have fought many wars, lost many people. I know the pain you feel, the guilt. Remember their sacrifice, but do not dwell on their loss. If you do, it will break you, and your uncle will win.  I assume he knows you would feel their deaths?" Madi pulled away and nodded. Lexa raised her hands and gently wiped her tears. "Your mother as well?" She asked. Madi shook her head.

 

"She broke contact to talk to Viktor. She will know when she reconnects." Lexa gave her a sad smile. Madi took a deep breath, and lifted her arm to wipe her nose with her sleeve. She started to continue, then stopped.  She raised her nose and sniffed, eyes glowing. Lexa narrowed her eyes. "Uncle Mikkel is here. I can smell him." Lexa nodded and stood.

 

"I'm sure it will make you feel better to see him. Shall we go to meet him?"  Madi nodded in agreement. Lexa stepped out of Madi's room to give her time to get dressed.  Madi's hands were shaking as she dressed herself. Lexa's right, I have to be strong. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before leaving her room. Lexa was waiting by the entrance of their quarters.  She put her arm around Madi and walked with her towards the gate. They walked in silence, Madi trying to compose herself.

 

When she saw her uncle, she could see the concern on his face. He flashed in front of her, and kneeled down. He cupped her face and spoke.

 

"What happened, little wolf, you are upset." Mikkel gave Lexa a stern look, then his eyes went back to Madi's. "No one has harmed you, correct? " Madi shook her head. "Good. Now tell me what happened, my child." Lexa cleared her throat.  Pulling his attention to her.

 

"I have some lodgings set up for you. Our engineer, Raven assures me you will be safe from the sun there. She made some modifications to the windows and doors. It locks from the inside only, so you will not have any unwanted visitors during the day." Mikkel nodded in gratitude.

 

"Shall we speak in my quarters, so we have some privacy?" She asked him, gesturing behind them. Madi looked around, a small group of people were gathering nearby.  They were most likely trying to see Madi's mysterious vampire uncle she told them about yesterday. Mikkel nodded in affirmation. Madi took her uncle's had and led the way.

 

Madi couldn't help but feel safe with her uncle here. He would kill anyone that tried to harm her, and was more powerful than the wolves and humans. More powerful than Madi. For now. Madi couldn't help but consider the thought.  The only way mom would be safe is if she turns. Madi was fairly certain her mother planned to mate Lexa. The idea was swimming in her mother's mind when she told Madi her uncle was coming to the compound. She wasn't sure if they had discussed it yet, but thought Lexa would agree to it. If they mated, Lexa would be hybrid. Madi looked over her shoulder to Lexa and gave her a loving smile.  Though Lexa was human, she is remarkably strong and smart, like her mom. Madi knew she would make a badass hybrid mom. That would make Madi her mother's only weakness. She had no idea what to do. Perhaps Mikkel and Lexa would.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Morning at Shallow Valley compound**

Lexa POV

  


Lexa placed a kiss on Madi's head, and slowly covered her with a blanket.  She quietly exited the room and shut the door. Leaving it cracked slightly in case she needed her.  Lexa had a lot to think about.

  
  


Lexa stretched and immediately winced in discomfort.  Her neck and shoulders aching from sleeping in the chair next to Madi's bed. The poor girl had a hard time going back to sleep after her pack was attacked.  She shyly asked if Lexa would stay with her, and Lexa happily agreed. Madi felt safe with Lexa, even though she knew she was no match for Klaus. Mikkel stayed with Lexa and Madi until the girl was in a deep sleep.  Quietly telling Lexa about their lives, as Madi dozed.

 

Lexa felt helpless at the thought of Madi's suffering. She knew the horror of witnessing terrible memories.  Seeing and feeling the deaths of the commanders before her in her sleep. Though Lexa was Madi's age when she ascended to Heda, it still broke her heart that Madi was in pain. Mikkel seemed to ease her pain somewhat when he arrived.  Madi seemed to truly love him. From what she'd been told, he and the pack helped Clarke raise Madi. Kept her safe, taught her to fight. Madi was more shaken at the loss of one she called William, than the others. The way Mikkel described their relationship, it mirrored her own relationship with Anya.  Lexa and Madi's childhood had a lot of similarities. She learned to fight as soon as Clarke turned her at seven years old. Much like Lexa had when she went to Polis as a child. Madi's entire life had been spent tracking and fighting vampires. Though Clarke had her run when vampires approached, Madi had taken five of their lives in self defense.  They were younger vampires, but Mikkel spoke proudly about it. Mikkel said the other wolves respected her greatly.

  


Madi would make an excellent Heda.  Lexa smiled at the thought. Clarke has done such a good job with her daughter.  Madi was wise enough to look to others for ideas, yet strong enough to demand their respect.  

 

When Lexa met with her warriors the day before,  Madi quickly placed herself in a leadership role. The adults listened closely as she went over the weaknesses of vampires.  Madi gave them ideas and tactics. She listened intently to their ideas, and would give her input.

 

The way Madi, easily took control of the group reminded Lexa of Clarke. Before Mt. Weather,  Clarke always just walked in and started telling her people what to do. As if she'd been leading them for years. Some questioned her leadership, but Clarke always stood up for herself.  Lexa smiled at the thought. Natural born leader.

 

"You should make her your seken, Heda." Indra told her after the meeting. "The girl is smart, and wise. I saw her train with my seken before the meeting, she adapts quickly. A fine warrior. She knocked the wind out of Octavia kom Skaikru.  Very few of our warriors are a match for Skairipa. Wanheda taught her well. She would be a fine addition to our ranks." Though Indra's face was devoid of emotion, Lexa knew this was rare praise. Probably the kindest thing she would ever say about Madi, knowing Indra.  Lexa smiled proudly and nodded to excuse herself.

 

Lexa shook herself back  to the present. She had a decision to make. Though she knew she'd already decided.  Mikkel gave her a lot to think about before he left just before sunrise.

 

"We need to talk about you and Aya." Mikkel said seriously.  Lexa inhaled slowly. Expecting the _big brother talk._ Though she knew he couldn't read her mind, he seemed to. He gave her a warm smile.  "Relax, I approve. I just think you should know all the options available to you." Lexa raised an eyebrow.  Mikkel continued. "What do know about wolf mating?" Lexa's eyes bulged.

 

"Uh, I guess... Is it different than humans? I mean, we've been…" She shifted her eyes and blushed. "...It was only once, we were... interrupted." She cleared her throat. Mikkel chuckled and shook his head.

 

"I will never understand why humans are so uncomfortable talking about sex. It is different.  Once a wolf chooses a mate, it is for life. My sister has chosen you as her mate, but you have to choose her well.  Wolves bear the mating mark of their mate. It let's other wolves identify you as mates. It also permanently binds you.  When wolves mate they change a bit. Very aggressive and possessive towards any creature that poses a threat to their mate or children. But also a much deeper kind of love than you have now. You would always be aware of her location and what she was feeling. You would know from hundreds of miles away if she was happy, sad, or angry.  You would smell like each other...more so than you do now. I think she scent marked you, and didn't realize it. She came to compound reeking of you, as if you were already mated. You reek of her as well. I smelled my sister when I entered the compound. As if she were still here." Lexa cringed a bit as he wrinkled his nose. She suddenly felt embarrassed,  Madi had told her she smelled several times the day before. Mikkel continued.

 

"She would have to bite you, during sex." Lexa's eyes bulged further, cheeks bright red. "Because you are human, it would turn you wolf. Your turn will be different than Madi's. Part of mating is the connection between mates. Your souls are entwined. Therefore you will retain your memories." Mikkel sighed and looked down. Lexa narrowed her eyes. Mikkel clarified. "Normally, when we turn, we forget everything in our human life but being turned. That is why she will always remember those monsters that violated her. They turned her wolf." Mikkel shook his head. "If a wolf chooses a mate and that mate is willing, they retain their memories. That way they remember their mate. Mating makes you one. It would make you pack, and as her mate, equal power over the pack. They would have to obey you. Also, Madi would become your daughter as well. You seem to already care for her, but mating my sister would bind you to her child. You would be just as protective of her as you would be of Aya, though my sister doesn't need your protection. You and my niece would have a deeper connection, though not quite as strong as you would be with my sister. You would be like Madi, able to turn hybrid if you choose." Mikkel stopped and looked thoughtful, allowing Lexa to take in what he said. Once he was sure she understood, he continued.

  


"The loss of a mate kills the soul. Though my sister would never force you to drink her blood, it would be a disservice to you both and to Madi if you didn't. You could die, and both Madi and Aya would feel your death and be shaken to the core at the loss. They may not recover from it.  Turn hybrid, and you will not be used against them. I love my sister, and know her too well. She likes to stay on task when she knows lives are at stake. Often forgetting to live, so busy trying to keep everyone alive. She will want to put it off until the dust settles, but I think that is unwise.  You and Madi could both be dead by then. Mate my sister, turn hybrid. Give my niece two unstoppable mothers that would burn the world again to protect her. The decision is ultimately yours, but you must make it quickly. Klaus is getting closer to the compound, it's only a matter of time." He nodded  and smiled, before disappearing.

 

Lexa too a deep breath. 

 

_**I'll always choose you over my people.** _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for commenting and leaving kudos. I have 4 more chapters written so far, just proof reading and tweaking as I continue to write future chapters
> 
> Will try to post one a day, but maybe more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aya/Clarke and Viktor discover Klaus and Elizabeth's masterplan. And death in Shallow Valley. 
> 
> VIOLENCE WARNING AND CHARACTER DEATH!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, it's not Lexa.

**Vampire compound**

Morning

Aya/Clarke POV

  


Aya and her father walked quickly down the corridor to the science lab. She telepathically fed Viktor information as they walked. Though perhaps too much, too quickly. Viktor stopped suddenly and pinched the bridge of his nose. Aya grabbed his arm and steadied him.

 

**_Sorry, father, but I need to get back to Madi and Lexa...soon._ **

 

Viktor took a breath, then continued to walk.

 

**_It's alright, Aya. I can't comprehend how you wolves can concentrate on anything, sending images and thoughts like this. It would drive me mad._ **

 

Aya, shrugged.

 

**_Must be a wolf thing. It's never bothered me. I'll slow it down._ **

 

They walked through the door of the lab. Three scientists all stood and acknowledged them. Asking how they can help.  Aya narrowed her eyes and concentration.

 

"You are going to tell my father everything you know about Klaus, Elizabeth, harvesting humans,  and my blood. Say you understand." Aya said calmly.

 

"I understand." The scientists said robotically.  Aya smiled.

 

"Good. Now where is the sample of my blood that I gave you?"she kept her voice steady. The head scientist motioned towards his desk. "Do you have any notes on any experiments you have done with my blood?" They nodded. "Good, put everything you have on this drive, then erase all data from the compound computers that even remotely mention my blood. Say you understand." Aya said.

 

"I understand." They said in unison.

 

The head scientist moved to his desk and started to pull up the data. Aya looked at the other two, and gestured for them to sit.  She nodded at her father.

 

"Start with the beginning." Viktor said as he glared at them, eyes black. He was just as furious about her siblings betrayal as Aya was. She glanced at the head scientist and walked towards him. She studied his progress. He was typing robotically, then inserting the drive.  He looked to her for instructions. Aya nodded.

 

"Good. Give me all samples of my blood." Aya said. She glanced at her father. The voices of the scientists filling him in on the coup and plan to harvest humans.

  


**Later**

 

Once they completed the tasks she gave them. Aya looked to see if Viktor was alright as she put the drive in her pocket.  He shook his head in disbelief. They were trying to make hybrids with science using Aya's blood. Elizabeth and Klaus were trying to become hybrids so they could kill their parents and hopefully Aya. Klaus was playing mind games with Madi, to keep everyone's focus on him. Giving the scientists time to figure out the formula. Though they had not yet tested it. The scientists had created two formulas, which Elizabeth brought to Klaus. The plan was for Klaus to take the first sample. If it didn't work, Klaus would kidnap Madi and see if her blood was the key.

  


They weren't certain if a hybrid could kill another. If not, two hybrids are better than one, they figured.  If they couldn't kill Aya, they would kill Madi to drive Aya to madness. They knew Aya wouldn't turn her, and she couldn't hide her for six years.  Aya closed her eyes. She was overcome by a flood of emotions. She had to get back to protect Madi and Lexa. If Klaus was hybrid, he could attack during the day and no one else could stop him. Aya looked back to the scientists. Narrowing her eyes again.

 

"You will say nothing to anyone about us visiting you today. If anyone asks, you will say you haven't seen us. If Elizabeth or any of the other conspirators discuss plans with you, immediately go to my father and tell him everything, say you understand." Aya nodded.

 

"I understand."

 

Viktor nodded and the two left the lab. Aya's blood and data in hand. They walked through the compound quietly. Taking in the information.  They had identified over one hundred conspirators, thanks to the scientists, and Aya's abilities.

 

**_I have to get back, father.  I broke contact with the pack so I can concentrate, but something is wrong.  I feel sad for some reason. I need to get back._ **

 

Viktor nodded, and Aya left the compound in a flash.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Shallow Valley woods**

**Sundown**

Clarke's POV

 

Clarke stood in horror, gazing at the lifeless bodies of her pack mates. Four dead.  Klaus not only killed them. He sent a message. Their bodies were torn to pieces and arranged so they spelled **LEXA** on the ground. Clarke couldn't breathe.  Klaus knew about Lexa. How? How could he know? She sniffed the air.

 

**_Bellamy, Miller and three others._ **

 

But they were gone.

 

**_Fuck! He compelled them._ **

 

Clarke flashed through the woods in a blur towards the Shallow Valley compound.

  
  
  


**Shallow Valley compound**

Sundown

 

Madi POV

  
  


Once Madi woke, Lexa had her work with the humans in the compound preparing for battle.  Madi was fairly certain Lexa was trying to keep her busy, so she wouldn't dwell on the tragedy the night before. At first Madi fought it. She really just wanted to stay in her room sulking.  But Lexa wouldn't have it.

 

"If your uncle attacks the compound and we are unprepared, you will have more loss to deal with.  I need you to help me lead our people to victory, like your mother once did." Lexa was kind, but firm. "You have ten minutes to get dressed and head to natblida training. You will NOT be late." She told Madi.

 

Madi spent the day overseeing progress on weapons, battle tactics, reinforcing the fence around the compound, and training with the natblidas and warriors.  By sundown, Madi was exhausted. Though she did have to admit, Lexa's plan worked. She was so distracted, she barely thought of the night before.

 

Helping Raven was the most enjoyable. The engineer had a child like enthusiasm.  Her workshop was filled with different ideas and weapons, based on Madi's suggestions. She had wooden bullets, and grenades that burst into a ball of flame. Raven called it "Greek fire". It burned so hot it couldn't be extinguished until it burned out.  One grenade would set multiple vampires on fire. Raven was even setting mines around the perimeter, to burn them if they attack the compound. Lexa was extremely sceptical about that.

 

Lexa was visibly panicked when Raven handed Madi a grenade.  Raven just rolled her eyes and snorted, "Relax, mama bear, I promise little Heda Jr., won't be in any danger." Lexa objected, making comments about Raven causing an explosion in one of the bunkers,  nearly killing hundreds of people. Raven just called Lexa "Commander worry-wart", and winked at Madi. Madi couldn't help but giggle at Raven's jokes and nicknames for everyone. Raven bargained for a bigger workshop, if she "saves all your asses again with my super brain and crazy mad skills."  Lexa agreed, chuckling. As she and Madi left the workshop, Lexa spoke.

 

"Raven is brilliant, but gets carried away sometimes.  Give her enough time, however and she will, as she put it, _save our asses."_ Lexa gave Madi a wink.

Madi was looking forward to uncle Mikkel seeing how much progress humans have made in a few short hours.  He would be impressed, Madi certainly was. The humans worked well together, and it seemed like this was normal for them. They were very organized, but not as quite as much as her pack.  Everyone had a job to do, and followed Lexa and Madi's instructions without question.

 

The only time Madi was forced to think on her pack, was when the hunting party returned. Bellamy and the hunting party returned mid afternoon.  They looked exhausted, and beaten. Bellamy had bruises on his neck, and a busted lip. He told them Klaus and his coven attacked while Bellamy stood watch. The other four were also beaten badly.  They said the wolves protected them from Klaus. Distracting him, while they ran for the compound. All of them praised Madi for having the foresight to send the wolves. Echo, Bellamy's girlfriend, even hugged Madi without warning.  Thanking her for saving his life, and telling Lexa the wolves should be honored for their sacrifice. Lexa agreed and said once Clarke returned, they would find their bodies and honor them.

 

Madi walked to her uncle Mikkel's quarters.  Abby insisted on having Mikkel, Lexa, and Madi over for dinner.  Abby wanted to hear all about Madi and her mother. Madi told Abby her uncle didn't eat human food, and Abby said she'd have a pint or two of blood for him.  Madi couldn't help but smile. Lexa and her people had welcomed her uncle as if he were family. Despite the brief reminder, she had a good day.

  


As she walked towards Mikkel's quarters,  she saw him exit. He gave her a warm smile when he saw her.  Madi barely had time to register the three green dots on her uncle's chest before hearing the gunshots.

 

"NOOOOOOO!!!" She screamed.

 

Mikkel looked at her in shock. His skin turned grey, before his body collapsed into ashes.  She looked over her shoulder to see Bellamy, Miller, and another human with rifles in hand.  They adjusted their sights towards Lexa's quarters, most likely waiting for her to exit. Madi shifted to wolf form growling ferociously as she barreled towards them. She grabbed Bellamy in her mouth and shook him like a rag doll, before tossing him at the other two shooters.  Shots rang out, coming from the opposite direction. Madi looked back to Lexa's quarters in terror, knowing they had killed her as she rushed out to see what happened.

 

Relief washed over her when she saw the bullets had been blocked by her mother. She had her arms wrapped around Lexa with her back to the shooters, effectively blocking their fire. Several bullets hit her in the back, but she showed no sign of pain. Clarke shoved Lexa back into the building.

 

"Stay down, you're the target!" Clarke shouted at Lexa. Her mother's teeth were extended,  eyes black and glowing.

 

**_They're compelled,  Madi. Klaus compelled them. Get your ass over here and block the door. They won't hurt you, only Lexa for now.  Kill them only if you have to. Otherwise knock them out._ **

 

Her mother moved in a blur towards the two shooters on the opposite side of the compound. She heard dozens of gun shots Madi ran to Lexa's quarters and stood in front of the door growling loudly, fur raised, teeth bared. She glanced toward Bellamy and the other two knowing her mother would take the other two easily. Bellamy didn't move, but one was struggling to get up. Miller had recovered and raised his rifle. Suddenly,  a dagger flew through the air, hitting Miller in the arm pinning it to his chest. He screamed in pain. Madi looked to the direction the dagger came from. Octavia and Indra were running towards them barking orders in Trig to the other warriors.

 

"Protect Heda!!" Indra loudly commanded as they ran.  Indra and five others formed a line next to Madi, blocking Lexa's quarters. Octavia charged Miller and the other shooter. She slit the throat of the third shooter with sword before he had a chance to get to his feet. She raised her sword to deliver a killing blow on Miller.  Her arm was caught mid-swing by Clarke.

 

"They're compelled, they don't know what they're doing. " she said, as she grabbed Miller by the shirt.   Clarke then tossed him against the wall of a building knocking him unconscious. His body slid to the ground. Madi looked to the other two shooters, her mother had attacked.  Bodies limp on the ground as well. It was over...for now.

 

Madi lifted her head and howled in anguish. The echoes of dozens of wolves joined her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! New chapter tomorrow


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa mom and the long awaited mating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ALERT I added a warning before it, as well in case it's not your thing.

**Shallow Valley compound**

Night

Lexa POV

 

Clarke held Madi close, kneeled down in front of the ashes that had once been Mikkel.  Both were sobbing uncontrollably.

She grabbed a blanket from her quarters to cover Madi. Her clothing ripped when she turned.  She walked to the mother and daughter, and spread the blanket over them both. Clarke looked up and grabbed Lexa's hand, and motioned for her to sit down next to her.  Once she sat on the ground, she wrapped her arms around them both. Clarke pulled Madi closer, then laid her head on Lexa's shoulder. They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Just holding each other, while Lexa lost herself in thought.  Lexa's heart broke for them. She failed them. Clarke doesn't remember us, all she remembered was her vampire and wolf family. They are all she and Madi has ever known, and Lexa's people took that from them. Killed someone they both loved deeply, because humans are weak.  She should have known Klaus would compel the hunting party. She let Bellamy and the others leave and now everything had gone to shit. Klaus was brilliant. She couldn't help but admit it, he was.

 

**_If any of Heda's people attack Viktor's unprovoked,  they broke their end of the treaty. It would be considered an act of war._ **

 

Bellamy and the others broke the treaty.  The vampires in the compound were free to attack.  Free from Clarke's compulsion over them. And Klaus was the mastermind.  He played them, all of them. Used them against one another to start a war, while also hurting Clarke and Madi. The two people she loved the most were heartbroken.  She **_had_ ** to fix this. Turn it around to their advantage.

  


**_We can talk about it tomorrow,  love. Right now Madi needs us to help her through this. She's spiraling.  This is what Klaus planned all along. He can't hurt her physically, but he can break her will. The wolves he killed, Mikkel,  making it your people that killed him, breaking the treaty. It's too much for her. Her mind is swimming with turning hybrid and killing him. She's even considering killing the four from the hunting party out of anger. We cannot let him win._ **

  


Lexa shivered. Was she ever going to get used to Clarke in her head? Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek softly, then rested her forehead on Lexa's temple.

 

**_You will. I know you've made your decision about mating. When you turn, it won't bother you. Mikkel was right, if we wait, it could be too late. I will not let my brother and sister break my daughter's mind. Let's just get through tonight, be here for Madi.  After that, I'm ready when you are._ **

 

Lexa nodded. She and Clarke stood, pulling Madi with them leading her inside. Once inside their quarters,  Lexa went to her dresser and pulled out a nightgown for Madi. Clarke helped her put it on, then all three laid in Lexa's bed. Madi in the middle, snuggled by her two mothers.  Madi's tears slowly ceased, as she fell asleep. Lexa and Clarke followed her slumber, shortly after they each placed a kiss on Madi's forehead.

  
  
  
  
  


**Morning**

 

Lexa and Clarke went to the infirmary to get an update from Abby.  She noticed several people staring at Clarke as they walked. Lexa wasn't sure if it was fear or respect. They all saw with their own eyes just how unstoppable Clarke was the night before.  Abby insisted on checking Clarke's wounds before she went to comfort Madi, only to discover there was no need. She'd been shot dozens of times, yet not a scratch. Her shirt was shredded, but there was no blood, no wounds. Then there was the fact Madi turned into a six foot wolf in front of all of them.  When Madi shifted back, they noticed she had been shot in the shoulder. However, the wound seemed to slowly heal on its own. Not instantly, like Clarke, but it was fully healed before Abby got to her. All had been told about their powers. Seeing was believing, and they saw it all. The whole compound had the night to let it soak in. Lexa sincerely hoped they would not do something stupid out of fear. As the two of them walked into the infirmary, Abby ran up and hugged Clarke. For the first time, Clarke let her, making Lexa smile. Even without her memories,  Abby was her mother. She was glad to see Clarke slowly warming up to her.

 

"So I guess you want a report, Heda." Abby said after a few moments.  Lexa nodded. Abby took a deep breath, pulled out the hug, and then gave her report.

  


Bellamy would never walk again.  Madi broke his back in several places. Echo called Madi a monster for crippling him.  Clarke, Lexa, and Abby flew into a rage about that comment. Lexa had to keep Clarke from physically attacking Echo.  Her eyes were black and glowing, teeth extended more than Lexa had seen before. Yet while she was holding Clarke back, Lexa was yelling very loudly at Echo, saying she would NOT allow anyone to be disrespectful of Madi.  She also reminded her that she has killed and tortured more people than Madi, mostly for the pleasure of Queen Nia. Then Abby told Echo if she was Madi, Bellamy would be dead. Echo begrudgingly agreed, shocked at the reaction of the three of them.  Miller and the other two would live. All had several broken bones and concussions, but Abby said they would recover fully.

 

As they left the infirmary, Raven walked up and asked if she could try to distract Madi. She said she had some "wicked new inventions to work on and it might make Madi feel better to blow shit up." Lexa and Clark chuckled, and brought her along to their quarters.  Madi was dressed, and seemed to be heading somewhere. Clarke raised an eyebrow, and asked if she was on a revenge mission. Madi shook her head.

 

"Natblida training. I need to beat the shit out of something...maybe train with Skairipa afterwards. " Lexa smiled. Raven spoke up.

 

"When you're done beating up kids and Octavia, come by the workshop.  I'm working on a new weapon to blow that asshole Klaus into the next millennium.  Thought you might help me, Heda Jr." Raven winked at Lexa and Clarke. Madi nodded again.

 

"I'll be there, make it the **_next, next millennium_ **." Madi said, then headed to training.

 

"So, looks like we have some alone time." Clarke said, giving Lexa a wicked smile. A huge smile filled Lexa's face, as Clarke took her hand and dragged her inside.

  
  
  


**SMUT ALERT!!!**

  


The second the door closed, Clarke was on her. Kissing her passionately,  one hand on her neck, the other tightly around her waist. They kissed until Lexa was out of breath, and had to pull back. Clarke bumped her forehead against Lexa's, with their noses brushing.

 

"I almost lost you. Ten seconds later and you'd be dead. I've never been so terrified in my life, not even that horrible night. I love you, so so much. I can't lose you, Lexa. Klaus is right, it would break me." Lexa kissed her again, softly.

 

**_You will never, ever lose me, I love you more than anyone or anything.  I am yours forever, Klark kom Skaikru. Your people are my people, your needs my needs. Always._ **

 

Lexa opened her eyes. Clarke had tears running down her face, and Lexa instinctively wiped them away. Clarke pulled her back into her, placed a deep kiss on her lips, then wet kisses from her cheek to her jawline.

 

**_I love you too, Lex. So much. I need you._ **

 

Lexa smiled more with each kiss Clarke placed on her. When she got to her neck,  Lexa pulled her face back up. Lexa gave her a devilish smile, "If I recall, it's my turn."

Clarke smiled brightly. Lexa reached down to the hem of her shirt and lifted it over Clarke's head, tossing the shirt on the floor. Meanwhile, placing kisses on her neck, wrapping her arms around to remove her bra. Clarke was already getting impatient, very impatient, Lexa could feel it washing over her.

 

**_Clarke, be patient.  Human speed...for now...super speed later._ **

 

Clarke snorted and laughed the most beautiful laugh.

 

"You are spending WAY too much time around Raven. I can't believe you said super speed. Commander tight ass, using slang" By the spirits, she has the most beautiful smile when she laughs.  Lexa feigned to walk away, and Clarke grabbed her and pulled her back. "Okay, ok. Human speed it is." Clarke said. Lexa placed her hands on her hips, pulled her into a deep kiss, then pushed her onto the couch.  Clarke's eyes glowed. Lexa dropped to her knees and resumed kissing her mapping out every inch of her neck and exposed upper body. She very slowly unbuttoned Clarke's jean's, causing a low growl. Lexa looked up into her glowing eyes,  and spotted the extended teeth. She smiled, then added bites as she kissed Clarke's body, causing a mixture of growling and moaning. Finally finished with her pants, Lexa slipped her hands down and lifted her hips. Clarke went to remove them,  but Lexa grabbed her wrists and shook her head.

 

**_For the record,  human speed sucks!!_ **

 

Lexa chuckled,  then bent to kiss Clarke's abs, brushing her tongue over each scar on her stomach.

 

**_Ai hod yu in._ **

 

She slowly pulled Clarke's pants over her hips, and down her thighs trailing kisses over each inch as it was exposed. A mixture of arousal and anger rippled over Clarke's body.   Anger, in reaction to how much Lexa was enjoying teasing her.

 

**_Be patient, ai hodness._ **

 

Lexa scooted Clarke's hips forward, and slid her pants off fully. Slowly leaving wet kisses, licking and biting her way to her hips. Lexa was so wet, she could feel it soaking through her underwear. She took note of Clarke's underwear as she trailed her kisses around them,  they were equally soaked.

 

**_You're driving me fucking crazy Lexa…please!!_ **

 

**_That's the point, ai hodness. Patience._ **

 

Clarke reached down and pulled Lexa up by the hair. Kissing her deeply, while she very literally ripped Lexa's shirt and bra off. Lexa pulled away, dragging Clarke's bottom lip with her with her teeth. Clarke let out a whimper. Lexa smiled, then bent down pulled Clarke's underwear down with her teeth. Clarke's body was already shaking in pleasure. Causing Lexa to smile wider, as she kissed her way up from her ankles.

 

**_Don't you fucking dare tease me!!_ **

 

Clarke silently begged as Lexa neared her sex. Lexa chuckled, and obliged.  Diving in and licking from her center up to her nub and down again. Both moaned so loudly,  Lexa thought the whole compound definitely heard them. But she didn't give a fuck about them, just Clarke.  Lexa focused her tongue on Clarke's nub and drove two fingers inside her pumping slowly. Clarke's back was arched. One hand on Lexa's head the other over her head, gripping tightly on the back of the couch. Clarke pulled Lexa's head up, and plunged her tongue between Lexa's lips for a deep kiss.  Moaning with each kiss and motion of Lexa's fingers and thumb. The moment she knew they were both about to come, Clarke pulled away. She looked Lexa in the eyes.

 

**_Mine!!_ **

 

Clarke opened her mouth, teeth fully extended and bit directly into Lexa's jugular.  The moment Lexa's blood touched her mouth they both shuddered and came hard. It felt like the throbbing lasted for hours.  Lexa's mind was swimming, feeling suddenly overloaded with images and emotions that were not her own. Her nose and ears filled with the sounds and smells of the compound. She pulled her neck away from Clarke's mouth, and looked into her eyes. Two pairs of glowing yellow eyes gazing into each other.

 

**_Mine!!_ **

 

Lexa's teeth extended and she bit down on Clarke's jugular.  Sweet metallic taste of blood flooding into her mouth.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for badass Clexa?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack defends the compound with badass Clexa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally been dropping hints since Chapter 1...just saying

**Raven's workshop**

Sundown

Madi POV

  


"Ya know,  I'm totally down for kicking down the door and telling them to stop screwing each other. "Raven said with a smirk. Madi shook her head, and smiled.

 

"They aren't screwing, at least not right now. Lexa's turning, so she's passed out cold." Raven narrowed her eyes asking for clarification. Madi nodded before she continued.  "Mikkel and the pack said it takes a lot out of you to turn. I don't remember much, just feeling really, really tired. When I woke up I was with the pack physically and mentally. We were miles away from where mom found me.  I didn't remember getting there. Mom said she carried me." Madi said.

 

"So Lexa's a werewolf, now." Raven smiled, and chuckled. "Like being a badass Heda wasn't enough, now she'll be badass furry Head."  Madi shook her head and continued.

 

"When she wakes up, she'll be fully turned. Her mind will join the pack, and normally, yes,  a werewolf. But she drank mom's blood, so she's hybrid, like mom." Madi smiled suddenly. **_Lexa's mom now too_ **.

 

"Whoa. So you're saying the furry Commander will be super badass. Sweet. We could use all the help we can get, if every vampire on the planet is going to attack us." Raven said.

 

"Not **every vampire** , some are on Viktor's side. Though he's probably dealing with a coup, or will be soon. They won't realize right away they're free from mom's compulsion.  I assume Klaus will tell them. Mom's pretty sure he had someone watching the compound to make sure Bellamy and the others did what they did. He'll probably have a few dozen vampires from the compound test it first. He'll use his coven as back up, in case the others can't attack. Probably tonight or tomorrow, to see if they are really free to attack us. It'll be tough, but it's just a warm up." Raven gave Madi a questioning look. Madi continued.

 

"It'd be a waste of time if he brought hundreds of vampires that can't even hurt us. Klaus and Elizabeth will bring the rest here when they're certain mom's compulsion is no good.  After they deal with Viktor and those on his side, that is. So, probably three or four nights from now for the **big fight**...maybe more. At least that's mom's theory." Madi shook her head and growled lowly. She wanted it to be sooner. Wanted to see her moms slaughter Klaus and Elizabeth. Wanted to kill them herself. Madi lost herself in thought. Mind swimming with images of dead humans, vampires, and wolves. How many people are going to die before this is over?

 

Raven dropped something,  bringing her back to the present. Madi looked up, and saw Raven rubbing her temples and seeming dizzy. Her body was swaying.

 

"You ok, Raven?" Madi said, reaching out to steady her.

 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just...my mind is really racing.  It did this when we were trying to save everyone from Praimfaya.  Too many ideas and thoughts. I just gotta slow down." Raven shook herself,  as if trying to wake up. Madi gave her a concerned look.

 

"I'm good, I just…" Raven reached up suddenly and covered her nose. Her face filled with disgust as she spoke. "Fuck me! Do you smell that? It's nasty." Madi laughed.

 

"You've got **a lot** of nasty smelling crap in here. The food on your desk is starting to rot and there's mold growing in all the cups and dishes you have everywhere. But I've got a super nose, you can't smell any of that. Though you should probably dump all of it. It'll make you sick." Madi teased Raven, then stopped laughing suddenly, furrowed brow. "Raven? Are you sure you're ok?" Madi looked her over closely, suddenly concerned.  

 

**_Raven's acting really weird all the sudden._ **

 

"Yeah,  just…" Raven stopped mid sentence, suddenly dropping to her knees. She met Madi's eyes. Glowing yellow eyes,  met with Madi's blue. Then suddenly, Raven passed out.

 

"OH MY GOD!!!" Madi blurted out as she ran to get her moms.

  
  


************************************************

 

_"I'm sorry I lost control with them. I know better, but something about her…"_

 

_"I assume you speak of their leader." Mikkel smirked. "She smells different than most humans. They all do, but hers is almost like…"_

 

_"It smells like she sired them. They all smell like her, but different.  Like our kind do. Her blood runs in their veins. They are covered in her scent, yet they are human." Mikkel nodded in agreement.  "What is she brother?"_

 

**************************************************

 

**VIOLENCE ALERT!!!**

 

**Clexa's quarters.**

Sundown

Lexa POV

  


**_Warm, safe, loved, strong, hungry._ **

 

Lexa slowly opened her eyes. Suddenly aware she was in her bed, cuddled up with Clarke. **_Their bed. Her Clarke._ ** Lexa smiled and nuzzled into Clarke's neck pressing her body as close as she could. **** She didn't remember coming to bed.  They were on the couch just a second ago.

 

"You mean hours ago." Clarke's raspy voice set Lexa's whole body into tingles. She grinned and started kissing the fresh mating mark on Clarke's neck. **_My neck._** **_My Clarke._**

 

"Yes baby, your Clarke." Clarke chuckled. "You passed out, we always do when we turn. Your body's DNA is essentially re-written to be able to shift, it takes a lot out of you.  I picked you up and brought you to bed. Figured it was better than the floor." Clarke smirked, and kissed Lexa's forehead. Lexa's eyes glowed, and with a blur, she moved on top of Clarke. **_Mine._ **

  


**_MOMS!!  I'm super happy you mated, but something's happening.  Everyone but Aden and the natblidas just passed out...at the same time. You can screw later, I need you out here!_ **

 

Lexa let out a growl. Black eyes glowing amber, teeth bared. Interrupted again by Clarke's daughter. **_My daughter._ **Lexa shook her head.  Every fucking time, I'm gonna have to talk to her about that. Clarke was giggling. She looked into Clarke's eyes, they suddenly went from amusement to shock.

 

"Holy fucking shit!!!" Clarke shot up in bed so quickly, she smacked foreheads with Lexa. Both gasped. Lexa narrowed her eyes.

 

"Clarke? Ai hodness, what is it?"  Clarke was visibly concerned. Lexa sat back on her knees, and cupped Clarke's face.

 

"Lexa, close your eyes, tell me what you feel."  Clarke nodded her head. Lexa closed her eyes. Her mind flooded with images and emotions.

 

"Panic, wonder, fear, excitement, confusion, grogginess, exhaustion. But it's not coming from me, other people...a lot of other people." Lexa said, then raised an eyebrow.  "I thought that was normal, you said my mind would join the pack." Lexa said as Clarke quickly jumped off the bed and got dressed. Lexa was aware that Clarke was moving at a blistering speed, but her movements seemed slower than before.

 

"Hybrid eye sight. What humans see as blur we see almost in slow motion.  Get up, Lex, we have a big problem." Lexa let out a whine. "Babe, I'm serious. The pack just got a hell of a lot bigger."

 

It took only a matter of seconds before they were dressed and outside. Both stood in shock. People everywhere,  unconscious on the ground, as if suddenly overcome with exhaustion. Lexa could feel their minds and thoughts pooling in her mind.

 

"Clarke...what's happening, I can feel them." Lexa's eyes were wide. "Is this a mind reading thing?" She looked to Clarke, who was shaking her head in disbelief.

 

"They're turning." Clarke said. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! I should have known, Mikkel and I noticed it before, but didn't understand what it meant. You're their sire." She gulped, then stomped her foot on the ground. "God dammit, Aya! How could you be so stupid! " She yelled, then focused her thoughts.

 

**_Everyone to the compound, NOW!!! The humans can't protect themselves while they turn._ **

 

Dozens of minds, now focused on protecting the compound. She could feel their paws hitting the ground, the air blowing through their fur, smells and sights filling her  as they ran. One thought one purpose rippling through dozens of minds.

 

**_Protect the pack._ **

 

The trio started lifting the humans,  soon to be wolves, and took them inside their homes. Madi carried one at a time. Lexa and Clarke each moved two at a time.  Moving in lightning speed, blinking back and forth, placing them in beds and couches. Aden and the natblidas moving painfully slow in comparison to the trio. One person split between each natblida. Madi smirked.

 

**_And I thought it sucked having one mom that could move that fast. Not even a hybrid ten minutes, and you're already showing off._ **

 

Lexa grinned and chuckled.

 

 ** _Both of you focus! If Klaus_** **_has someone watching the compound, they saw everyone collapsing. His coven will be on their way the second Klaus finds out. He won't let the opportunity pass._**

 

Shit! Lexa looked to the natblidas **_._ **

 

"Aden, get the natblidas armed and ready to fight! Protect our people at all costs!" Lexa shouted.  She moved even faster to get everyone inside. Sounds, smells, thoughts of the pack filling her mind, as she moved them. Suddenly she saw a blur, through one of the wolves eyes. Fuck! "Clarke!!!! The vampires are almost here!!"

 

**_I know we all see it, Lexa. Use your mind with the pack. If you shout orders the vampires will hear you. Use it to our advantage._ **

 

Lexa nodded to herself. A little over two dozen massive wolves bounded into the compound, then turned facing the gate.  They formed a line at the compound entrance.

 

**_Lexa, don't shift. The first turn is difficult, extremely painful, and takes too much effort,  I need you at full capacity. Stay in human form._ **

 

Lexa nodded, grabbed a long dagger and slid it into her belt. Madi threw her clothes to ground and shifted. Then joined the line of wolves.  Aden and the natblidas stood in front of the doors of compound buildings guarding the humans as they turn. Explosions of fire lit up around the outside of the compound, followed by a said of painful screams.

 

**_The mines! They're already here!_ **

 

Clarke looked at the pack.

  


**_Lexa and I will focus on the older vampires first. Take out anything that gets past us. Lexa, older vampires smell stronger,  you'll sense it. Rip their hearts out of their chests, stake them or behead them. You're strong enough to do it without a weapon now. The rest know what to do._ **

 

Lexa took a deep breath and blurred in front of the wolves,  Clarke at her side. Though they appeared instantly, Lexa saw their approach.  At least a hundred of them, maybe more. She and Clarke gave each other a nod. Then they flashed out of the gate to meet them. They were fast, but not as fast as her. She dodged their attacks with ease. Flashing behind them and grabbing their heads, ripping them off with her hands. Their bodies collapsed into ashes. She moved to the next and next, killing them easily.  

 

Suddenly, she was hit hard in the back. Five vampires attacking her at once forcing her to the ground with a thud. They hit her over and over. She grunted and pushed herself up throwing them off her. She spun around,  grabbing the dagger in her belt, slicing all their heads off with one sweep. She looked for Clarke.

 

**_I'm fine, can't die. Just stay aware of Madi. She can fight, but if you feel pain coming from her go to her._ **

 

Clarke was tossing vampires at trees. Stunning them, before she flashed in front of them, plummeted her hand in their chest, and ripped their hearts out.

 

**_Damn, that's sexy._ **

 

Lexa smirked.  She was so distracted she didn't see the punch that hit her in the jaw or who it came from. But it didn't hurt, her head didn't even move at the impact. She shifted her eyes to see a red headed vampire in fronted her, shock on her face.

 

**_That's Elizabeth!_ **

  


"Fuck! She's a fucking hybrid too!! Focus on the wolves, kill the black one with a white…" Elizabeth's shouts were cut off by Lexa kicking her hard in the chest. Elizabeth flew back dozens of feet.  Her body hit a tree so hard it collapsed, bark crumbling. Lexa was on her the moment Elizabeth's body hit the tree. Grabbing tightly around her neck, she tossed her into another tree. Elizabeth screamed in pain Lexa could hear the red head's back break. Lexa blinked to her, and began hitting her over and over in the face. Eyes black and glowing, teeth bared,  growling ferociously.

 

"You will **_NOT_ **touch my daughter you fucking bitch!!!" Lexa shouted landing one punch after the other, fists bloody. Elizabeth's mouth spurting blood, body limp. Lexa landed a punch deep into the trunk of the tree. She ripped large piece of wood directly from the trunk and slammed it as hard as she could into Elizabeth's heart. All that was left was ash.

 

Lexa shifted her eyes, to the next set of vampires.  Moving between dozens of them, alternating between staking,  ripping hearts out and using her dagger to behead them, as quickly as she could. A sudden shudder of pain washed over her.

 

**_Madi!_ **

 

Panic set in as Lexa turned to see her daughter.  She was on the ground, two vampires on top of her biting and punching her. Before Lexa could move, a massive black wolf with a very distinctive white circle on his forehead busted out of the infirmary.  He ran down the two vampires, shaking them ferociously in his mouth.

 

**_I've got this Heda! I won't let them get her._ **

  


**_Bellamy??  How the fuck?_ **

  


**_Seriously wondering the same thing, Heda, I woke up with a tail. What's that about?_ **

  


**_Guys! Later! Focus. The natblidas need help._ **

 

Lexa shifted her eyes. The natblidas were in trouble.  She ran to them, glancing to insure Madi got up. She was back on her feet, with Bellamy at her side.

 

Aden was swinging his sword expertly, but was bloody and beaten. Two vampires attacking him at once. Lexa plunged her hands through their backs. A heart in each hand as she withdrew them. Aden nodded then both of them moved to their next vampire.

 

Bellamy, Madi, and the other wolves were pushing the vampires back, out of the compound.  Growls combined with screams of pain filling the air as they attacked. More fiery explosions.

 

"RETREAT!!! EVERYONE NOW!!" The man's voice caught her attention.  Lexa looked in the direction of the his voice. Blonde, tall, black eyes.

 

**_Uncle Klaus,  Lexa, that's him!!!!_ **

 

Lexa ran towards him to attack. The remaining vampires ran the opposite direction of compound and the pack. When she was about fifty feet away from him, Klaus smiled at Lexa wickedly.  He lifted an assault rifle, and opened fire in Madi's direction. Lexa turned and flashed back in front of Madi. Both she and Clarke arrived at the same time. Lexa threw herself on top of Madi, pushing her to the ground.  Clarke instantly morphed into her white wolf blocking the bullets more effectively with her massive size.

 

Dozens of bullets hitting both Clarke and Lexa, before finally ceasing.  Lexa let out a thunderous growl and moved to attack Klaus. But by the time her vision met his last location, he was gone.

  


He and his coven had already fled.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again, really appreciate it...next chapter hopefully tomorrow


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was totally gonna wait to explain night bloods turning with Lexa after they deal with the Klaus situation. I put it in a future chapter because it led right into the plotline of badass Clexa after Klaus. I see you're confused in the comments, and I figured it wouldn't kill anyone to know who's coming for clexa next. So I threw it in this chapter.

**Shallow Valley compound**

**Midnight**

Clarke's POV

  


Clarke took a deep breath. She looked around at her pack.

 

"Not all wolves and vampires are bitten.  We can procreate with our own kind, if we choose. Those born, not bitten are considered pure bloods. Klaus and Elizabeth are pure bloods, born not bitten. I have another pure blood brother. I have never met him, he disappeared before the first Praimfaya. His father was a wolf, mother a vampire...my mother. His father and pack forced my mother. She went through the same horrible thing I had."  Clarke looked at Lexa.

 

"It's a horrible crime among wolves, forcing mating marks on someone. The scars on my body, that's what those are.  My mother has them too. Mating marks never heal, and the mating claim cannot be undone except for death. That's why my father killed them. As long as those bastards lived they had mating claim to me and my body.  My brother was born a hybrid, in fact the only one in existence before me. He was a monster, like his father. The reason hybrids are forbidden." Lexa started growling, she was furious about someone else having a mating claim to Clarke. Clarke took her hand to calm her.

 

**_They're dead, Lex. They don't pose a threat.  I'm yours and no one else's, always._ **

 

Lexa nodded, and though she was visibly upset she stopped growling. Clark continued.

 

"I should have known this would happen. We read about it yesterday, but I was too distracted by Klaus and Elizabeth to put it all together.  Father and I read all of the notes that our scientists have on blood. It's all on the drive I got from the compound. That data included Becca's own work.  She mentioned creating new blood, and her studies, but never went into detail. Her notes were encrypted. Every mention of night blood was a symbol. The Eligius project was meant to colonize other planets, altering blood to adapt to survive conditions humans normally wouldn't. Her notes on Eligius mentioned my brother by name, which shocked my father. No one has heard from Paxton in two centuries. Father and the others always wondered what happened to him. Becca's notes gave us the answer." Clarke gave her pack a moment to let it soak in. Sending images of the notes with her mind before she continued.

 

"Becca's notes said a test subject was attacked by Paxton. The girl was Patient Zero in the Eligius IV Project, a mining mission using prisoners. Everyone that received blood from her sample turned into something else after the attack.  Becca described them as monsters, over two hundred of them. She didn't know what they were, but they had animalistic tendencies. She studied them. She was interested in how their minds worked, connected minds working towards one purpose, even when separated.  Those studies went into another project you already know about...ALIE. She never mentions them turning into a wolf, but did mention our traits. Several notes mentioned the phenomenon of glowing yellow eyes. They eventually had to be banished. The stereotype of mindless beasts. They slaughtered countless staff members and guards.  They sent them and Paxton to the other side of the galaxy on a prisoner transport. Becca and her team figured the monsters could wipe each other out on another planet, for all they care. Last transmission from the ship in Becca's notes reported the prisoners escaped and stormed the bridge." Clarke let out a sharp breath.

 

**_The research should have tipped me off that this would happen when I mated with you. Now everyone is a wolf, because I was thinking with my heart and not my head.  I'm so sorry, Lex._ **

 

Lexa shook her head.

 

**_The notes didn't specifically say nightblood, Clarke.  You said they were encrypted. You couldn't have known._ **

  


**_Yeah, but I should've guessed, Lex. I saw the description of them in her notes.  I should have realized they were wolves._ **

  


"So what about the mind thing. I mean is it all the time?  I don't like the idea of seeing my brother and Echo do the nasty." Octavia blurted out.  Clarke nodded.

 

"Wolves share everything with the pack, its normal.  You will all get used to it, once you how pack works, it won't bother you. We are pack now. Wolves cannot lie or betray one another. You can break contact with the pack, but the moment you reconnect, all your memories are shared. Bringing you up to speed on what you missed. As you might have noticed, wolves have a pretty open mind about sex. That's why.  Lexa and I are hybrids, as such we are capable of hiding things from the pack. In the past I kept a lot of things from Madi about herself to protect her. I shared everything with her a few days ago, when I realized Klaus was using us against each other. " Clarke explained.

  


"So who's in charge,  you or Lexa?" Abby said. Clarke couldn't help but chuckle.  She _would_ want to know. Her hatred for Lexa oozes out of her.

  


"As mates, Lexa and I have equal control over the pack and cannot be disobeyed.  Ask Madi, it drives her nuts. I ordered her to run when she sees vampires, and she has no choice but to run from them.  Unless I specifically allow her to stay, like tonight." Clarke smiled at Madi.

 

**_Seriously guys, it sucks. You have no idea what it's like to be compelled to run when your pack needs your help. Especially when you can see, hear, and feel what is happening to them._ **

 

The new additions to the pack shivered.  They are not used to speaking telepathically, but they'll learn, Clarke thought.

 

"So what if you disagree? Lexa wants us to do one thing, you want something else?" Clarke knew where this was going. Abby was trying to see if she could get out of having to obey Lexa without question.

 

**_She really doesn't like you, babe._ **

  


**_I know, ai hodness. She has hated me since Mt. Weather, only now I can feel just how much she hates me._ **

  


"Lexa and I are mates. One mind, even more so than normal pack thinking.  We can disagree, but every decision we make from now on, we make as mates. We can never, and will never be turned against each other. Mating is permanent, as I mentioned earlier. As Alphas,  we make decisions based on what's best for the survival of the pack. Lexa has proven in her human life to put the survival of her people above her own needs. That doesn't mean she has to like making those decisions, but in the end she did it to protect her people. Pack is the same. Alphas make hard decisions based on what helps the pack survive. The survival of the pack means more to wolves, because we are one mind. We are all part of each other." Clarke said.

  
  


**_This is a lot for everyone to take in, Clarke.  Maybe we should let them rest. Tomorrow we should train, prepare for the next attack. We aren't prepared to defeat him.  We should train the pack tomorrow._ **

  
  


**_You're right, Lex. It's only a matter of time before Klaus attacks, we need to be ready. Elizabeth was here. She's from the compound. My compulsion to not attack the humans or Madi is broken. Klaus shot at her. He could've killed her, we could have lost our daughter._ **

  
  


**_I know, ai hodness.   When he returns, we need to be ready. We need everyone to learn properly.  We'll be more effective as wolves. I saw that tonight. I wasn't prepared. I never experienced being joined with other minds, or having the strength and speed I have now. I was learning to use it in a trial by fire. I know I'll fight better tomorrow, be more used to thinking with others.  We need to prepare them._ **

  


Lexa cleared her throat and spoke. Clarke couldn't help but think how cute Lexa was when she went hardcore Heda.

 

"Everyone is exhausted and confused,  we will continue wolf training tomorrow.  You need to learn to control you abilities, so we can kill Klaus and the others. Tomorrow morning we'll learn shifting. Bellamy, you have shifted already.  You and Madi will help teach everyone, including myself. Then Madi and Clarke will teach us how to use telepathy properly, so we can be of one mind. After that we need to reinforce the compound and its defenses. Raven, you will have as much help as you require to make that happen. Abby, you as well. There will be injuries and casualties when Klaus returns.  Whatever you need keep our pack alive. Get as much sleep as you can tonight. We have a big day tomorrow." Clarke and Lexa dismissed the pack with a nod.

  


Lexa took a deep breath then turned to go to the trio's quarters.  Clarke and Madi walking with her. When they got inside the two mothers hugged their daughter.  When they pulled away, Madi spoke.

 

"So there's a few things we need to talk about.  Living arrangements for one." She said. Both Lexa and Clarke raised an eyebrow. Madi giggled at them, then continued. "Wow, this two moms thing is gonna be interesting. Anyhow, I think you should take the room with a door. I get that Lexa likes a big bedroom with a couch and all, but you have a kid now." Madi gave them both a stern look.  "Mom, you will teach Lexa to block certain thoughts and memories from me...especially the sex stuff with me, 'cos she's totally been sharing it." Lexa's blushed instantly. Clarke chuckled. Madi cleared her throat and met Lexa's eyes. "Lastly, what do you want me to call you?" Lexa stuttered. Clarke loved how easily Madi could throw Lexa off guard. Lexa wasn't used to sharing everything.  Wolves are laid back because they share minds, and often see each other naked shifting. Madi wasn't trying to make her feel uncomfortable, she wanted her Lexa to understand what it's like to be pack. When you can read each other's minds, you see and know everything. Clarke smiled and looked to her mate. She raised an eyebrow at Lexa.

 

"Well, what do you think, Lexa?" Lexa looked thoughtful,  then nodded at Madi and smiled.

 

"We'll move to the other room. It's not fair to keep you from coming home because you're afraid to walk in on something.  I definitely want to learn to block thoughts." Lexa blushed again, and shifted her eyes to Clarke. Then she met Madi's eyes. "What do you want to call me? Lexa is fine with me if that's what you want, Madi."  She gave her a warm smile. Madi scrunched her eyebrows.

 

"Heda in front of the pack when its pack meetings or training.  Lexa when I need to be clear who I'm talking to. Mom the rest of the time, sound ok?" Madi nodded and Lexa's face lit up as she smiled.

 

"Sha, yongon." Lexa said. "Can we switch rooms tomorrow? I'm exhausted from killing nearly a hundred vampires." She smiled widely. Madi nodded in agreement and went to bed.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again I love the input. New chapter coming


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack learns to be pack. Shallow Valley gets an unexpected visitor.

**Shallow Valley compound**

**Morning**

Madi POV

  


**_Alright,  turning is hard at first.  It hurts. It always will a bit. Every bone breaks.  The key is to let it roll over you. Focus your thoughts on turning.  Not the pain. If you focus on the pain, you will want to try to fight it. Fighting it only makes it take longer. Now lose the clothes so you can turn._ **

 

Madi looked to the rest of the pack as she conveyed information telepathically.  They have to learn to control and use it. Become pack. All of her new pack mates were standing uncomfortably. They did not like the idea of being naked in front of others. They all looked nervous, especially Lexa. She wanted to do well, impress Madi and Clarke, she couldn't look weak. Lexa's eyes shifted to Madi and gave her the "mom look".  Oops, forgot she can read my mind all the time. Lexa focused her thoughts to the pack.

  


**_Everyone do as Madi says. As Clarke and the others said, we will get used to it. We must learn how to shift if we want to protect the pack.  Move beyond your insecurities._ **

  


Madi chuckled. Hardest thing for humans to learn when they join pack is pack. They're used to keeping their thoughts to themselves.  Pack shares everything. The pack slowly undressed. Their thoughts swimming between insecurity to amusement. Raven was thinking of nicknames for everyone.

 

**_Hey, Commander panty dropper managed to drop everyone's panties at once. Takes talent Heda, you should be proud._ **

  


Laughter erupted from the pack. Lexa's eyes glowed and they ceased immediately. She nodded for Madi to continue.

  


**_Focus your thoughts on becoming wolf. Picture it in your mind. Ignore the pain. One purpose turn wolf. It's easier if the pack focuses as one, you can help the others turn._ **

 

Madi closed her eyes.  Allowing the mind of the pack to wash over her. Some were afraid, others trying to focus. Some wanted to be anywhere but here. Thoughts were everywhere, disorganized.  Madi sighed. Nearly 2000 new wolves, they had to learn to be wolves, or they would die.

 

**_Focus! Picture your wolf in your mind. Your wolf is always there, under the surface, trying to come out. Let it. Let it become you._ **

 

Groans of pain rippled through the pack. Bellamy shifted first, followed closely by Lexa. Madi smiled.  Lexa's coat was light brown mixed with grey and white accents. Except for the area around her eyes. Black surrounding her eyes in an odd shape. It almost looked like war paint with black tears running down the sides.  Madi had never seen a wolf with such a distinctive face. It made Lexa's wolf look very intimidating.

  


**_Commander raccoon eyes likes to stick with tradition, I see._ **

  


Madi looked at Raven. Her coat was dark brown mixed with grey. Her wolf seemed to be laughing, despite being a wolf. Lexa let out a growl,  eyes glowing again.

  


**_Em pleni,  Raven. This is serious.  Make jokes after we defeat Klaus._ **

  


Slowly, one after another shifted. With each shift, the pack seemed more focused, working together. A sense of oneness rushed through the pack,  

encouraging their pack mates, giving advice. They were finally working together as pack.  Madi turned to see her mother approaching. She seemed proud of the pack. She smiled and gave Madi a nod, and Lexa a wink.

 

**_Good. You've all shifted.  The pack must think and move as one. One mind one purpose.  Let's go for a run._ **

 

Madi and Clarke both shifted with ease. The pack felt no pain rippling from them as they did from their pack mates. Several minds were wondering when they would be able to shift so quickly.

 

**_You'll get used to it. Each shift gets easier.  Bellamy can attest to that. I felt only a sliver of pain from him when he shifted. Now follow me. There are deer not far from here. Work together to feed the pack._ **

 

The new wolves bounded out of the compound, following Madi and Clarke.

  
  


**Shallow Valley compound**

**Two hours after sundown**

Madi POV

  
  


"This is crazy, Furbaby Heda. It's almost like ALIE all over again. Only minus the torture and psychopath stuff.  Its weird, I have this overwhelming feeling of home, safety. Yet I'm so pumped. All these thoughts and ideas in my head. I can tell someone on the other side of the fence they're planting the mine crooked without leaving the workshop." Raven was beyond excited.  Madi smiled. Today has been so much fun. Being able to tease everyone about not being able to adapt to pack. Seeing them stumble as they ran in four feet. Feeling their awe and excitement of their new abilities and senses. Lexa tried to stay composed, as usual. Madi could feel the emotions rolling off her. Focused on protecting the pack. Keeping her family safe. How much she loved Madi and her mother. That she would kill anyone that so much as thought of harming Madi.

 

**_Someone's coming. Female vampire._ **

 

Images of the vampire swirled in the pack's minds.

 

**_Stand down! It's my mother._ **

 

Anger and jealousy rippled from Abby. Madi took in the sight of her grandmother for the first time.Through the eyes of her pack mates at the gates. Madi had never been allowed to see her before. Anastasia was young and beautiful.  Long brown hair, green eyes, looking fierce, powerful, and soft at the same time. She reminded Madi of Lexa. Her face was marred by three mating marks, similar to Clarke, yet her beauty was undeniable. Madi was shocked. Her mom rarely spoke of her grandmother. Said she loved her, was kind, loving, but uncomfortable around wolves. She was afraid of them.  Why would someone afraid of wolves come to a pack this size? Anastasia stopped and nodded at the wolves at the gate. She looked into their eyes, and smiled uncomfortably.

 

"I am Anastasia, Aya's mother. I would like to speak with my daughter, her mate, and child ." Her face was kind, loving, sincere. Madi growled. She didn't trust her. She couldn't trust her. This could be a trap. How many times has she been told her grandmother's fear of wolves was the reason they never met. This wasn't right.

 

**_It's ok Madi. Something must have happened, she's upset. I can feel it._ **

 

Madi nodded and left the workshop.   She walked slowly, unsure. Why now? Why does she want to meet me now? She could see Abby exiting the infirmary to see her rival.  Madi shook her head. Mom hates territorial wolves, she'll only accept it from Lexa, and only because they're mates. She doesn't need to be protected.  Once she spotted her grandmother, Madi stopped. Her two mothers walked up behind her. Clarke put her arm around Madi, and led her forward with a smile. Lexa walked stiffly with them. Lexa was unsure if this was a trap, thinking about how many vampires were possibly hiding in the woods. Madi gave her a warm smile.

 

**_Lexa, read her mind. Mom won't.  It's a rule._ **

 

Lexa turned her gaze to Madi and gave a slight nod. Clarke gave Anastasia a big hug.  

 

"What are you doing here, mother?  You never leave the compound." Clarke raised an eyebrow. Anastasia took a deep breath, then looked to Madi.

 

"Klaus is at the compound.  He told Viktor and I we were worse than he for refusing to acknowledge you as our granddaughter.  He is right, we did you a disservice, by not being there for you. Not telling you how much we love you.  I let my fear of wolves, and upsetting our coven keep me from you. I knew Aya would never allow the wolves to harm me, and I shouldn't have cared what the coven thought.  You are Aya's daughter, my granddaughter. I won't ignore you any longer. You deserve so much better than that, my beautiful child." Anastasia had tears in her eyes. She meant it.  Madi stepped towards her and let her grandmother pull her into a hug. Abby growled.

 

**_You will stop growling now, Abby. I will not allow it. She is Clarke's family, she cared for her when we couldn't. She means what she says, she loves Madi and Clarke.  She came here to warn us. You will accept her._ **

 

Abby's growls ceased.  Madi smiled, and gave Lexa a loving look. Anastasia pulled out of the hug and walked to Lexa. She pulled her into an awkward hug. Madi chuckled, Lexa was **_really_ ** uncomfortable with public displays of affection.  Even with her mother. Lexa gave her loving smiles, and looks, but no PDA. Not until they were in their quarters or out of sight of the pack. She was softer with Madi however, apparently it wasn't frowned upon with Heda's children.

  


"Thank you for loving and protecting my daughter and Madi. I am so happy to meet you.  I'm sorry I came unannounced. As I said, Klaus is at the compound. He is stirring up trouble, as usual. Klaus will attack you tomorrow night." Anastasia let out a big sigh. "We need to be ready."

  
  


**Shallow Valley compound**

**Morning**

Clarke POV

  


"How long have you been awake, ai hodness?" Lexa asked sleepily. Lexa's face was nuzzled in the crook of her neck, wrapped comfortably in Clarke's arms. Clarke kissed her forehead.  

 

"About an hour. I've been thinking, about killing Klaus.  While _you_ have been dreaming of chasing deer and trying to figure out how to scratch behind your ears with four legs." Clarke smiled brightly and giggled. Lexa tried to hold back the smile that was forming. Until she finally gave in and giggled with her mate. After a few minutes the laughter stopped.  Lexa looked thoughtful for a moment.

 

"Well, what's your plan? Attack the compound during the day, or wait for them to come here?" Lexa asked. Clarke shook her head.

 

"Either one could end horribly. Several pack mates will die. Normally attacking the compound would make sense.  They can't escape. But we'd also be fighting in close quarters. You and I would be effective, but the wolves are almost too big to fight in hallways.  If we attack, it would just be us. Vampires fear hybrids, we may be attacked by those not on Klaus' side. Just because of what we are." Clarke let out a sigh, then sat up in bed. "We have to attack.  We'll bring the wolves and leave them outside of the compound. If we need them, we can call in reinforcements. What do you think, babe?" Lexa sat up and kissed her. Then hopped out of bed.

 

"Let's get dressed ai hodness.  We can leave half the pack here. Have them keep working on defenses, and protect the natblidas and Madi." Lexa nodded.  Madi was not going to like being left behind, but they can protect her better here. Clarke got up and got dressed. The two then flashed outside, careful not to wake Madi as they passed her sleeping peacefully.  Clarke sent out a message to the wolves she and Lexa agreed should join them.

 

**_We leave for the compound in ten minutes. We will travel as wolves, with the exception of Lexa and myself. Stay outside the compound until we call for help. On four legs, it will take about two hours to arrive.  Lexa and I will beat you there by an hour, and begin the attack. in daylight, they have nowhere to go._ **

 

Lexa grabbed her sword and dagger.  Clarke couldn't help but chuckle. So used to using weapons, when she is one herself.

 

**_I've trained with them my whole life, ai hodness.  In combination with strength and speed, I'm more effective.  I learned that the other night._ **

 

Clarke gave her mate a smile, then a nod. The mates flashed out of the gates towards the vampire compound.

  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke go to the vampire compound to end Klaus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day. ;)

**Vampire compound**

**Late morning**

Clarke POV

 

They arrived at the entrance to the compound in just under an hour. Clarke was impressed at how quickly Lexa was learning.  Clarke closed her eyes and got the location of the pack members they brought with them. They were making excellent time. They would arrive a little less than an hour from now. If Klaus tries to escape he'll have a pack to contend with.  Though sunset was hours away. Klaus was trapped. He was going to die by her hand, her brother that she once loved dearly. She still loved him, she had to admit that to herself. Clarke opened her eyes, and sighed. She couldn't help the sadness she felt. Vampires were her people too, and she was leading hundreds of wolves to their home. If she and Lexa couldn't deal with Klaus quickly, both her people would be at war. How many would she lose?  Lexa walked up and placed a kiss on Clarke's temple.

 

"If you don't want to do this ai hodness, we don't have to. We can wait for them to attack. I know this is your home, and your people as well. I feel how nervous and torn you are, Clarke. I will stand by your side no matter what, you know that." Lexa meant what she said. This is one of the many reasons Clarke loved her. So hard, cold, and strong in front of her people and pack. So soft, loving and caring with Madi and Clarke. Clarke smiled, then nodded.

 

**_We do this. Keep your mind open to their thoughts. You will know who is an enemy and who isn't.  You'll know before they attack._ **

 

Lexa gulped and nodded. Clarke placed her hand on the security panel. A robotic voice welcomed her home, as the door opened. Clarke closed her eyes and located Klaus.  He was in his bedroom asleep. Clarke looked at Lexa.

 

**_Let's go kill my brother. With some luck, we can end this with minimal bloodshed._ **

 

They entered the compound with a blur.  Four vampires were guarding the entrance.  They stiffened when they saw the two hybrids.  One opened his mouth to shout. Lexa blinked in front of him and ripped out his heart. Clarke took out the others just as quickly. Ash piled on the floor.  The duo moved to the next set of guards, then the next and the next. They only killed those that attacked or intended to. Clarke quietly told those that didn't attack to remain quiet. If they did this right, Klaus would be dead before he realized they were there. Finally they came to the entrance of the royal family quarters. Clarke took a sharp breath before opening the large bunker door in front of them. It was built to withstand nuclear blasts, like the main entrance.  

 

They entered the massive family quarters.  Lexa took in the sight of it. It was modern, and was extravagantly decorated.  The main hall was bigger than the school house in Shallow Valley. It had a kitchen, dining area and living room large enough for a dozen.  Paintings filled the walls. Its high ceiling showed off two levels. Both levels had three doors on each side. The second level had separate balconies off each room, overlooking the main hall. It reminded her of the City of Light somewhat.  Clarke smiled at Lexa's amazement. Then gestured toward the staircase at the back of the main hall. Lexa followed her to Klaus' quarters. Four guards stood in shock. One gave Clarke a nod, and killed the guard next to him. The three remaining guards walked slowly away from Klaus' door, walked downstairs,  and blocked the entrance to the royal quarters. Lexa shook her head in disbelief, giving Clarke an unsure look. Clarke gave her a small smile.

 

**_Not everyone is on Klaus' side, babe. Read their minds. They don't want a war.  All three of them have young children. They don't want them to die for Klaus' arrogance. They will make sure he doesn't escape._ **

 

Lexa nodded and followed her mate.  The door opened to a well furnished living space, with several doorways for other rooms. There was a large weapons display on the wall. Swords, shields, staffs and spears decorated with beautiful carvings.  Lexa was in awe.

 

**_He was a warlord in his human life. He has fought many wars. The weapons are trophies. Each one from a warlord he's defeated.  He's very proud of them._ **

 

Clarke nodded towards one of the doorways, Lexa followed silently.  Lexa almost gasped when she saw him. He was asleep. It was almost not fair, killing him while sleeping, they both thought.  Lexa didn't hesitate, however unfair it was. Thinking only of protecting her family and pack. She pulled out her dagger and moved to behead him.

 

Just as she stopped and raised her dagger, he opened his eyes. With a flash he kicked Lexa hard, sending her across the room into the steel wall. The impact left a dent.  He jumped up and attacked Clarke. Clarke sidestepped easily. She grabbed him by the back of his shirt and slammed his head into the wall. Klaus turned, his nose was broken, but had already begun to heal. He smiled, blood covered his teeth.

 

"You brought your precious mate home, I see. Can't say I blame you for mating her, sister. She is fucking gorgeous. Look how fierce her eyes are, a feisty one, I like that in a woman. Bet she's a hell of a fuck. Shame you got to her first. I could've broken her in properly for you." Clarke could feel the fury coming from Lexa.

 

Lexa attacked in a blink, but Klaus managed to avoid her.  Klaus flashed into his living room, headed to arm himself. Lexa swung her sword, and was met with Klaus' own sword. He blocked her attacks, laughing with each blocked strike.

 

"Oh, look at you. So angry, so full of rage. Before the end of the world, we put feral dogs like you down." Lexa's eyes went black and glowed. She attacked Klaus over and over. He was having difficulty keeping up with her swift movements. She overstepped and Klaus disarmed her, and shoved her backwards. She quickly pulled her dagger out with her free hand and stepped to attack.  Klaus dropped to the ground and rolled to avoid the swipe of her dagger. He then flashed across his living room and grabbed a spear from the weapons display on the wall. He threw it at Lexa with lightning speed. Hitting her directly in the chest. Lexa grunted. Klaus laughed more wickedly.

  


"I'm not a baby vampire, like you dear Lexa. I am over a thousand years old. I was raised in war and combat.  You give away your attacks, you're far too emotional. Perhaps you're not cut out to be a hybrid after all." Lexa pulled the spear from her chest and dropped it on the ground.  Her wound had already healed. She lunged at him swinging her fists this time. He side stepped again, forcing Lexa's punch to land into the wall. He grabbed the back of her head and slammed into the steel. The moment her head met the metal, Clarke attacked. Flashing in front of him, tossing  him out of his room onto the floor of the main hall. His body hit the ground hard, causing him to grunt in pain. In a flash she was standing over him.

 

"Why Klaus?  I love you, I never did anything to you. I've stood up for you how many times in front of father and the council. Madi loved you too… you know that.  She wanted to be like you when she grew up. You were the cool uncle that always snuck out to give her treats and clothes. You were the only vampire from the compound that treated her like family. Not even Mikkel attempted to meet her until you left with your coven. Why? Why would hurt her. We loved you, and you purposely hurt us both. She is a child, your niece, you should be protecting not torturing her." Clarke had tears in her eyes as she spoke. Klaus started to rise, but Clarke kicked him in the face.  His head bounced on the steel floor, stunning him. Clarke bent down so her face was just inches away from his. Her eyes glowed. "Tell me why brother." Klaus let out a huff.

 

"That child is dangerous. A threat to our people.  Who's going to stop her from slaughtering our people when she turns hybrid? You? You'd never harm her, you're too blinded by your love. You are the most powerful creature on the planet, and you have allowed love to make you weak. I am doing what I must to protect our people sister, just as you protect your pack. Did you come to kill us all, sister? No, you came for me. No alarms have been raised. You have purposely avoided attacking innocent vampires. Do think Madi would do that? No. She hates us. She will slaughter us, because our parents refused to accept her. She has no ties to our kind, you do. That's what keeps you from killing us all. You have been loved here, treated as family. Madi has been hated and feared.  I am protecting us from another Paxton. " Clarke scanned his thoughts. Klaus' words were true. He was afraid of Madi. He knew Aya would never attack the vampires, but would not stop her daughter if it meant killing or harming her. Clarke stood and offered Klaus her hand. She lifted him to his feet and smiled, then pulled him into a hug.

 

"You're right, brother. I will never harm Madi,  even if she attacks the vampires. I love her too much. She is my daughter and I will kill anyone that poses a threat to her." Clarke told her brother. Then she pulled away from the hug, and turned her body before she spoke. "So will Lexa."

 

A spear flew through the air, whizzing past Clarke, and hit Klaus directly in the chest. He crumbled into ash, the spear bounced as it hit the floor. Clarke knelt down and touched the ash, tears streaming down her face.  

 

"I'm sorry brother, you gave us no choice. I will always choose Lexa and Madi over my people." She stood, and Lexa pulled her into a hug. Clarke set her head on Lexa's shoulder and allowed herself to sob.  Lexa rubbed her back gently.

 

**_I'm so sorry Clarke. I know you loved him, and didn't want to kill him._ **

  


**_Not even close to how much I love you and Madi.  Klaus was right. I won't be able to hurt her, if she does turn out like Paxton._ **

  


**_It won't come to that, Clarke.  Madi is kind, and loving. Anastasia came to us, not just to warn us. She loves Madi, it is good that she wants to be a part of her life. It will give Madi a chance to heal from the pain of  being ignored. Perhaps Viktor will want to meet her as well._ **

  


**_He can't.  My mother has freedom to love her, and be a part of her life. He doesn't. He will never be able to accept her. At least not in front of his people.  It is against the law, he will lose our people's support if he does._ **

 

Clarke pulled back enough to look into Lexa's eyes. Lexa raised a hand and gently wiped her tears. Then put her forehead against Clarke, noses brushing.  

 

"I love you, ai hodness, more than anything. You and Madi both. If your father does not wish to have a relationship with Madi, that is his choice. We will make sure to give our daughter so much love, it won't matter. She has two mothers, two grandmothers, and a pack that loves and cherishes her. We will show her that's all she needs." Lexa said. Clarke placed a kiss on her lips and smiled. Feeling much better than moments before.

 

"You've chosen your mate wisely, my daughter." Viktor's voice surprised them both. They pulled away from each other instantly. Clarke looked to see her father standing over Klaus' ashes.

 

"She has taken Klaus' life, so you wouldn't have to live with the guilt. It is greatly appreciated, Heda. Aya would've no doubt killed him, but she would torture herself with the guilt." Viktor gave Lexa a nod and pulled Aya into a hug.  He looked at the three guards.

 

"Tell the council my son is no longer alive. He had paid for his crimes. I wish to meet with them in the council chambers after the sun sets." Viktor pulled out of the hug and looked deep into Clarke's eyes. "We have important matters to discuss.  Our treacherous council members and other conspirators are to be arrested. Let our people know that my daughter, her mate, and my granddaughter are welcome to come and go from the compound. They may stay in the royal quarters whenever they wish. We have ignored my granddaughter long enough. She is family, your princess, and will be treated as such. Anyone that disagrees is free to leave the compound and the coven. Make sure they understand that." The guards nodded and excused themselves.   Clarke's eyes filled with tears again. She smiled at her father and hugged him tightly.

 

"Thank you father. We must return to our pack. Mother is there and wanted to get to know Madi and my human mother. You should come after the council meeting.  You can be the one to tell Madi she is welcome in the compound. I think Madi would love that." Viktor smiled and nodded.

 

"I would love that as well, Aya. It would give me a chance to get to know the Heda and her people as well." Viktor cupped Clarke's face.

 

"Be mindful daughter, Klaus' coven will still attack your people.  They will make him a martyr. Blame the wolves for his death. When he arrived, Klaus told our people you have chosen a feral mate. That she convinced you and your pack to wipe us out. Said your mate killed Elizabeth without provocation, when she was trying to barter peace. The guards will attest that Lexa is not a mindless wolf and acted only to protect both of our people.  I will speak to the council, tell them of Klaus' war mongering. That we have made a treaty with your people, and Klaus was trying to undermine it. I can only hope they will listen." Viktor nodded at Lexa.

 

"I trust you will keep them safe until then. I will bring those loyal to me to fight at your people's side, if you allow it, Lexa kom Trikru."  Lexa nodded in agreement, then the two mates flashed out of the compound. Time to prepare for the final attack.

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa gets some downtime with the family, and the vampires attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIOLENCE WARNING I also put a warning before we get to it.

**Shallow Valley compound**

**Sundown**

Anastasia POV

  


"Mama, are you awake? I need to talk to you." Aya's voice cracked as she spoke. Anastasia took a deep breath. Aya only called her mama when she was upset. It meant Klaus was dead, her son was dead.  It meant only the hybrids are left. She and Viktor knew it would eventually come to this.

Anastasia opened the door to see tears streaming down Aya's face. Poor sweet girl, she blames herself. Anastasia immediately pulled her daughter into a hug.

 

"I'm so sorry mama. He gave me no other choice.  It was him or Madi. He was never going to stop until he killed her. Now they're  all dead. Mikkel, Elizabeth, and Klaus. All because of me. Because I turned Madi. This is all my fault. Three of your children are dead because of me, because I'm a monster." Aya was sobbing uncontrollably.  Anastasia had only seen her this upset after she turned Madi. It took her two weeks to calm down.

 

"Shh, my sweet daughter _._ Elizabeth and Klaus chose their fate, _they_ killed Mikkel, not you. It is not yours or Madi's fault, it is theirs. Look at me Aya. " Anastasia pulled back and wiped the tears from her youngest daughter's face. "Vampires often become feral, or lose their humanity as they get older. Especially in a coven where that kind of behavior is allowed. I have seen it happen to thousands of vampires through the centuries. That is what happened to your sister and brother.  They saw humans as food and nothing else. They **craved violence**.  If immortals do not find someone to help us maintain our humanity, we lose it.  Time makes you numb to death, numb to anything outside of yourself. Why do you think your father and I have pushed you so hard to find love?" Anastasia cupped her daughter's face.

 

" **Love.** That is the key to keeping your humanity. It keeps us from going over the edge, becoming feral beasts like those that attacked us. I have your father. You have both Madi and Lexa. The three of you can keep each other human. Madi is an innocent in this. This is _our fault_ not yours or Madi's. Your father and I failed Klaus, Elizabeth, and Madi. I can only hope to undo the damage we have caused, by showing her just how much we love her."  Aya shook her head, face still filled with tears.

 

"How about we start with dinner?" Madi's voice surprised them both. "Abby has dinner ready, she says she has blood for you, mom, and Lexa. She wants you to tell her everything she missed the last 6 years. She's getting really impatient, mom's cancelled on her twice." Anastasia smiled at her granddaughter.  She is so beautiful and reminds me so much of Aya. She looked back to Aya. She nodded her head and wiped her face with her sleeves. Aya turned to face Madi, her face filled with concern realizing her mother had been crying. Aya must've been blocking her sadness from the pack.

 

"We shouldn't keep her waiting. We've been putting off dinner with Abby for a week. I know she has questions, especially after everything that's happened." Aya said, before she was pulled into a hug by Madi.

 

"Ai hod yu in, mom. I'm sorry you and Lexa had to kill Klaus. I loved him too." Madi was such a sweet child. She could understand why everyone in the compound loved her so much. Though she wasn't completely certain what that language she was speaking,  or what it meant. As usual, Aya seemed to read her mind.

 

"It means 'I love you' in Trig. It's Lexa's first language, like yours is Russian. It's unique to her people, only warriors learned English before the second Praimfaya. Lexa is teaching us both to speak it." Aya said, as she placed a kiss on Madi's head. "I love you too sweetheart." Anastasia looked up and saw Lexa walking towards them. Aya's face lit up, as did Madi's. Aya's sadness seemed to be washed away at the very sight of her mate. Lexa gave them both such a loving smile. Good. They really do love each other.  Madi had a mischievous look on her face. Her granddaughter waited until Lexa was a few feet away before she spoke.

  


"The only Trig Lexa's taught **you** is cuss words and dirty stuff that she says when you two are screwing." Madi had a devilish smile on her face as she spoke.  Anastasia couldn't help but burst into laughter. Both Lexa and Aya's faces were bright red. Aya soon joined in on the laughter.  Oh, this child is too smart for her own good! How could I have cast her away? Lexa cleared her throat.

 

"Shof op, ai yongon, or I'll stop letting you spend time with Raven." Lexa's voice sounded serious, but the smile on her face was almost childlike. She loved Madi, and was apparently used to being teased by her.  Aya just giggled, and winked at Lexa.

 

"Let's go to dinner, guys. This way, mother." Aya hooked arms with Anastasia and led the way to the infirmary.

 

**_Anastasia, may I ask you something privately?_ **

 

Lexa's voice filled her head. If she hadn't been used to Aya, she would have jumped. Anastasia simply gave a short nod.

 

**_Clarke's mother...she's a drug addict.  Abby has no intention of quitting. She...made that very clear sometime ago._ **

 

Lexa took a deep breath.

 

**_Clarke mentioned...compelling her to stop, but...she hasn't taught me to compel yet.  Now that Abby's wolf...only she and I can do so. I thought perhaps you would be willing to help me._ **

 

Anastasia smiled. Bless this girl, I can hear the uncertainty in her voice. All because she loves my daughter, and wants her to be happy.  Such a strong woman, an incredibly powerful Alpha. Reduced to mush by my beloved Aya.

 

**_Yes, of course, I'm happy to help anyway I can.  I will teach you. For you, it will work on any human, vampire, or wolf. It will be very useful in the future._ **

  


Dinner went much smoother than Anastasia thought it would. Abby and Anastasia got along very well. She was a brilliant woman, that loved the daughter they both shared. They talked of the past, medicinal capabilities of vampires and wolves. Childhood stories of Aya when she was human. Of how she took leadership of the hundred and met Lexa. It all reinforced what Anastasia already knew.  Aya belongs with these people. She finally found the home she's been looking for since she was turned. Anastasia had every intention of being of part of her new family.

  
  


**Shallow Valley compound**

**Morning**

Lexa's POV

  


"Ai hodness, I have to get to natblida training. I do not allow Madi to be late, it would be hypocritical for me to be." Clarke was doing her best to convince Lexa to stay in bed all day. Though it sounded **very enticing,** they still had a war coming, possibly tonight. She had to make sure everything was ready. A minimum 500 vampires were going to attack, assuming none of the ones from the compound joined them.  She had to keep her pack and people alive. Most of the pack were still new to this. Clarke rolled her eyes and smiled.

 

"Okay, ok. We'll act like adults and save our people. C'mon Heda, let's go command our little wolf army." She hopped out of bed and gave Lexa a wink. "But you owe me a honeymoon. Soon." Lexa narrowed her eyes.

 

"A honey...moon?  What is that?" Lexa asked, only to have Clarke burst into laughter.

 

"When two people get married, then disappear for a few weeks by themselves. No pack. No Madi. Just you and me...in bed for a couple weeks. After the war obviously." Clarke kissed her temple.

 

"That sounds amazing...do we have to get married first?" Lexa asked, suddenly nervous. Shit! Was she supposed to ask Clarke to marry her and didn't realize it? Shit, Lexa. I need to ask Madi.  Clarke laughed and pulled Lexa into her arms.

 

"Babe, this right here." Clarke kissed the mating mark on Lexa's neck. "Means we're married. At least as far as wolves are concerned." Lexa couldn't help the huge grin she had on her face.  They walked outside and took in the progress of the compound's defenses.

 

She had to admit.  Before they became wolves, they never worked with such efficiency.  Everyone was focused. No grumbling or arguing. No trouble between the clans. Everyone was just one pack.  Lexa and Clarke were the Alphas and no one seemed to have a problem with it. At least, after Lexa compelled Abby to quit the drugs.  The pack needed Dr. Abigail Griffin again. It's what is best for the pack. Thank the spirits Anastasia helped her bring the old Abby back. She and Clarke stopped in front of the natblidas setting up targets and practice dummies for training.

 

"I'm gonna head to the workshop. Raven came up with an idea that requires super speed.  I thought I'd swing by and see how we can help. Shall I make out with you in front of your natblidas first?"  She gave Lexa a sultry look. Lexa smiled brightly, then cleared her throat.

 

"Mochof, Klark kom Skaikru, but that won't be necessary."

 

**_Are you seriously gonna eye-fuck each other all day? There's a war coming, remember?_ **

 

Raven, of course.  Laughter erupted in the entire compound. Lexa closed her eyes.  She felt their amusement, the oneness of the pack. If making fun of her and Clarke, can bring people who once hated each other together, so be it. This is the way it should've been all along.  All those years believing **_hodnes laik kwelnes._ **Closing herself off from people because of her duty to her people. That's how I lost Clarke. Never again.

 

"What was that?" She opened her eyes at Clarke's voice. Lexa shook her head.

 

"Nothing." Clarke gave Lexa the same look she gives Madi when she thinks she's lying. Lexa huffed. "Just something I was taught. I don't believe it, not anymore. It means _love is weakness_." Clarke narrowed her eyes.

 

"You **better not** believe that shit, because you've got a ton of love in your life. " Clarke pulled her into a deep kiss. Madi coughed, then sent her message telepathically.

 

**_Save it for later, moms. Lexa and I have training. I'm sure Raven has plenty for you to do while we train._ **

 

"That honeymoon had better be soon, babe. Before I kill half the pack to get some alone time with you." Clarke grumbled and rolled her eyes. Lexa chuckled. Getting lectures from a twelve year old, for acting like love sick children.  Who would have thought this would be normal? Being happy, teased for actually being happy, no clans fighting. I could definitely spend eternity like this. Lexa smiled and joined Madi and the natblidas.

  
  
  
**VIOLENCE WARNING**   


**Shallow Valley woods**

**Sundown**

Lexa POV

  


**_Someone is coming. Vampires, a lot of them._ **

 

Images spilled through the mind of the pack. Seeing through the eyes of the wolves in the woods.  Lexa didn't recognize any of them, but she'd only been to the compound once. If the group was with Viktor, he would most likely be at the front of the group.

 

**_Clarke, I don't see Viktor._ **

 

**_They aren't from the compound, Lexa. Everyone to their posts! We're under attack!!_ **

 

"Aden, get the children to the school house, like we practiced." Lexa shouted.

 

**_Raven, time to see if your idea works._ **

  


**_On it Heda. Just make sure Clarke's mom is as far away from the fence as possible. I'm not responsible for fried vampire mommy, if she gets too close._ **

  


**_I'll have her help me in the infirmary, Heda. It would help to have someone that fast bringing the injured in._ **

 

Lexa took a deep breath, and shifted into wolf. Along with Bellamy, Octavia, Indra, and Madi.

 

**_Alright, like we practiced. Lead them to the tree line. Kom War!!!_ **

 

The five of them bounded out of the gate.  Guards lined the fences in human form, armed with Raven's special ammunition.  Raven and Clarke stood at the entrance of the gate.

 

**_Here goes nothing, guys.  Remember, wait until they are past the trees. The closer they get to the mines the better chance we have to take them all out._ **

 

Lexa and the other four ran straight at the vampires, attacking them head on.  Their bodies smacked into each other, vampire and wolf. The impact knocked the wind out of everyone but Lexa. She kept plowing through the swarm of attackers. Biting and shaking any that were in her path. The other four split up, and turned back towards to compound.  As planned, each wolf had a large group giving chase.

 

**_Steady guys, we only get one shot at this. Let's take out as many vamps as we can._ **

 

Lexa shifted back to human form and began attacking dozens at a time. Using the woods and her bare hands as weapons.  Impaling them on branches and fallen trees, ripping hearts from chests, and heads from bodies.

 

**_Front line is  almost to the compound. Miller be ready!_ **

  


**_Now, Miller shut the gates!_ **

 

Clarke left the gate in a blur and joined Lexa.  Hundreds of vampires were headed to the compound with lightning speed. Putting them between the two hybrids and the compound.

 

**_Now Kane!_ **

 

Lexa and Clarke started attacking the rear of the swarm. Picking off as many as they could. Causing them to run towards the compound out of fear. Kane and three hundred wolves charged the rear flank from their position in the woods. They formed a line surrounding the vampires, pushing them even further towards the compound.

 

**_They're almost clear of the trees!_ **

  


Raven took a big breath, and nodded her head. She grabbed the detonator  and pushed the button. Waves of Greek fire lit up the perimeter of the compound, killing hundreds. The remaining vampires turned to flee.

 

**_Clarke now!_ **

 

Clarke pushed the detonator in her hand, and the woods lit up as bright as day. Blinding lights shining down from the trees above, covering the perimeter of the tree line in ultraviolet light. Burning every last vampire caught in their trap.

 

**_Holy fucking shit! It worked! I'm a fucking genius! You all love me and my awesomeness.  Commander Racoon Eyes owes me a new workshop!_ **

  


**_Sha, Raven I do.  Kane, you and the others sweep the woods for stragglers._ **

  


Lexa and Clarke walked slowly back to the compound walking through the massive pile of ash covering the entire perimeter of the compound. There was no way to know how many of them there were. Clarke suddenly stopped, and turned to a face Lexa.

 

"This isn't the first time I've burned hundreds of people alive. Is it? This is...I don't know familiar." Clarke was staring deep into Lexa's eyes. Lexa took a deep breath and shook her head.

 

"You did it for the same reason as tonight. Protecting your people." Lexa cupped her mate's face. "None of our people died, I feel no pain from any of the wolves.  We worked together as one mind, one people. This is everything I'd spent my time as Heda trying to accomplish. Getting our people to work together, be one people. The day I met you, I knew you would help me make my dream a reality. You did, you made us pack. I love you so much for being...you." Clarke grinned.

 

"You are so taking me on a honeymoon, babe." She took her mates hand, and joined their pack to celebrate their victory.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for kudos and comments. Eligius IV is coming


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa starts the honeymoon. Madi finds out Lexa's been hiding something. Eligius comes home.

**Vampire compound**

**Morning**

**Two days later**

Lexa POV

 

"I can't believe your parents are letting us stay here. Ai hodness, this place is too big for just the two of us. Are you sure Viktor and Anastasia want to stay in Shallow Valley? We could…" Clarke placed her finger on Lexa's lips, and gave her a stern look.

 

"Don't you **dare** finish that sentence, Lex. We have the entire royal quarters to ourselves and I'll be damned if I'm gonna spend our honeymoon with my parents." Clarke put her arms around her neck and kissed her. "So shut up and enjoy the alone time. C'mon, I'll give you the grand tour." Clarke gave her a bright smile, then took her hand.  She led Lexa through the royal family quarters.

 

Lexa had seen the main hall of the quarters, and Klaus' quarters when they were in the compound a few days before. She thought it was massive, but had no idea how much until now.  The main hall had enough living and dining space for at least a dozen, and a massive modern kitchen. The dining area was self explanatory. The living space had long plush couches, something called coffee tables. It had a bar with copious amounts of alcohol, different shaped glasses, and gadgets.  

 

Clarke led her to the first doorway on the main floor.  Lexa's eyes widened. It opened to a massive library. Thousands of books, scrolls, and computers filled with centuries of knowledge. Clarke said her family collected everything they could for centuries. She said that before Praimfaya, human leaders would often destroy artifacts from a previous generation. In an attempt to erase or rewrite history. She said Anastasia came from a royal family that had been murdered. Her father's enemies tore down monuments and destroyed historical records of her family's dynasty.  Lexa wanted to stay in the library and read all the history of Earth. Clarke promised she could spend as much time in the library as she wanted during their stay.

 

The next room was filled with the most beautiful artwork Lexa had ever seen. Clarke said Viktor sent people to every museum and collector in the world to find them all. Hundreds of statues, paintings, and carvings filled the room. Apparently there was a main museum elsewhere in the compound with even more artwork. She promised to take Lexa whenever she wanted.  Then there was a room filled with monitors and couches. Clarke called them televisions. She said there were thousands of movies and television shows they could watch. The opposite side of the main hall had an office Viktor used. The second floor had six personal quarters. Each had living spaces, like Klaus' quarters had. There were two large bedrooms in each of the quarters, along with two bathrooms.  They walked to Clarke's personal chambers as she pointed out who each set of quarters belongs to.

 

Lexa's jaw dropped as they entered Clarke's chambers.  Every inch of wall space was covered in a mural. She had heard from Skaikru that Clarke was a talented artist, but it was nothing like she imagined. The face of the woman on the walls was blurry, but every single one was a memory from Clarke's human life. **Memories of Lexa.** Every single moment they spent together in Clarke's human life, covering the walls. The centerpiece of the mural was the throne Lexa sat on when they met. On it sat a figure holding a dagger, face covered in warpaint.  The facial features were missing, but green eyes stood out behind the warpaint. Lexa didn't realize until now, she had never worn her warpaint in front of _this_ Clarke.  Lexa's wolf had similar markings, but only her people recognized it.

 

"Clarke...this is…" Lexa was suddenly out of breath. Clarke shrugged.

 

"They're my dreams. I don't know why, but I never see her face. I have tons of sketches like this.  It was Klaus that suggested I draw them...babe? Lexa? What is it, are you ok?" Clarke face was filled with concern.  Lexa didn't realize she had tears streaming down her face.

 

"This is...all of these...they're not dreams, Clarke, they're memories **, our memories** . Everything that happened since we met." Clarke narrowed her eyes in confusion. Lexa pointed at each section of the mural. "That's me...the day we met in my tent. This...is at the dropship when you proved to me you could heal Lincoln. That's the pyre in TonDC when I told you _love is weakness_. There...you were fixing my shoulder when we hid from the pauna. The campfire we slept beside after we escaped. Me, looking back at TonDC when the mountain men blew it up. The first time we kissed in my tent. Us marching to war as allies." Lexa stopped, more tears fell. "This is me walking away from you at Mt Weather.  When I left you to die, when I lost you." Lexa felt weak in the knees. It was all her. Every drawing was Lexa. Clarke loved me when she was human. She remembered me. I loved her, and I betrayed her. My betrayal haunted her dreams. I left her to die...to be attacked and violated by monsters.

 

**_I am the monster of Clarke's nightmares._ **

 

"No! You are **not** a monster! Lexa, that's not what this is!!" Clarke wrapped her arms around her mate holding as tightly as she could. Lexa sobbed into her neck. "Shh, it's not your fault. You did exactly what I would have done for my pack. All of your people walked away. You did the right thing, there's no way you are even minutely be responsible for what happened to me." Clarke pulled away enough to lift Lexa's chin. She pressed her forehead against Lexa's, and wiped her tears with her thumbs. "Baby, listen to me. In all these dreams, I never once felt betrayed.  I felt safe, I felt loved. Every single time I dreamt these...Lex, they were **good dreams**. I wanted so badly to meet the faceless woman of my dreams.  You're the love of my life, my soulmate. I think we can agree that this is solid proof of that." Lexa let out a weak chuckle. Clarke kissed her, then pulled her tight. She planted a kiss on Lexa's mating mark. "I love you so much."

 

"I love you too, Clarke." Lexa pulled back, took a breath, then smiled. "Let's see this bath you keep saying will change my life."  Clarke smiled.

 

"It's called a jacuzzi tub, and you're gonna fucking love it." She grabbed Lexa's hand and headed to the bedroom.

  
  


**Shallow Valley compound**

**Next Morning**

Madi POV

  


Madi and the other natblidas were sitting on the ground, legs crossed, eyes closed. Gaia sat in the middle. Guiding them through meditation. Madi had to admit this was a lot harder than she thought.  Gaia wanted them to shut out the rest of the world, and Madi had nearly two thousand minds connected to hers. Why do I have to learn this stuff anyway?

 

"Madi kom Louwada Klironkru, focus! This is important, much more so than combat training." Gaia said. Madi let out a sigh.

 

**_Easy to say ticha. I can hear your thoughts too, you know._ **

 

**_All the more reason to focus, Madi. You need to learn to focus, learn to be Heda._ **

 

**_You're kidding me, right? Lexa can't die, she'll always be Heda._ **

 

"Madi, have you considered that Heda might _want_ to pass on the Flame eventually. Heda Lexa has the option of stepping down, others served until their death. Very few Heda's have had families, Lexa has a chance at a normal life _after_ Heda. Do you want to take that from her?" Gaia was right. Madi hadn't thought of the possibility before. It was strange that Gaia had thought of it, though. Madi narrowed her eyes and spoke telepathically so the natblidas couldn't hear them.

 

**_Has my mom talked to you about stepping down as Heda, ticha?_ **

 

Gaia took a deep breath, and seemed thoughtful.  It took Gaia several moments to respond.

 

**_Yes. Heda spoke to the generals and ambassadors.  We all agreed the next Heda would be chosen from the natblidas.  Heda declared there will no longer be a conclave, instead the next Heda will be chosen by a vote. Ambassadors, generals, and natblidas each had a vote._ **

 

" _Had_ a vote, as in they already voted?" Madi stood up as she spoke. Gaia took a deep breath, and gestured for Madi to follow her. Once they were far enough not to be overheard, Gaia spoke.

 

"This discussion is not one we can have now, Madi. When Heda returns, she will discuss this decision with you." Madi was stunned. How could her moms keep this from her? How could the pack and natblidas vote for a new Heda, and Madi didn't know about it? What else is the pack hiding from her? Are her moms leaving the pack and joining the vampires? Is that why they went to the vampire compound?

 

"Madi, please. Do not think on it. Heda will discuss it with you when she's ready. Until then, train." Gaia gave her a kind smile. Madi gave her a defiant look.

 

"Little wolf! With me, now!" Madi turned to see Octavia. Of course, Gaia called her so she wouldn't have to answer her questions.  Madi rolled her eyes and walked to Octavia. "Seeing as how you can't focus on meditation, you're training with me. Let's go." Octavia was always kind, but strict about training.  Madi didn't want to cross her. Lexa made it clear she should treat Octavia with the same respect as Heda.

Octavia led her outside of the compound.

 

"C'mon little wolf, let's see if you can outrun me." Octavia threw off her clothes and shifted. Madi followed suit. When they came to a clearing between the trees, Madi stopped suddenly.  

 

**_Octavia! Look up! What is that?_ **

 

**_Fuck me, it's a ship. Madi, turn around, go back to the compound._ **

 

**_Octavia, it's just a ship, maybe they need help._ **

 

**_No, Madi it says Eligius IV, prisoner transport. Remember what Clarke said about her brother Paxton? Get back to the compound, NOW!_ **

 

**_Wait…where are you going?_ **

  


**_To get Heda and your mom. If there's a psychopath hybrid on that ship, we're gonna need both of them._ **

  
  
  
  


**Vampire compound**

**Afternoon**

Clarke POV

  


"This is NOT fucking happening right now! A honeymoon, that's all I fucking asked for and everything goes shit the second fucking day!" Lexa gave Octavia an apologetic look.  Clarke spun around and pointed at her mate. "Uhn-uh! You do not apologize to her for interrupting our honeymoon!" Lexa sighed, as Clarke started pacing growling angrily.

 

"Ai hodness, Octavia had nothing to do with Eligius showing up." Lexa walked towards her mate to stop her from pacing.  Clarke turned her body to face them, glaring at both of them in frustration. Eyes black and glowing from anger. She was ready to kill someone. Clarke had no problem admitting that.

 

"Okteivia gon we." Lexa commanded.

 

"Sha, Heda." Octavia nodded in respect. Lexa waited until the door to the chambers closed before she spoke.

 

"Clarke, you are being unfair to Octavia.  I instructed her to come here if there was an emergency, she is only doing as she was commanded." Clarke growled again. "Love, please calm yourself. If your brother is here, he poses a threat to everyone. Pack and vampires, you know that. Honeymoon or not, it is our duty to protect them." Clarke turned her back to her mate. She was determined to be angry at everyone.

  


Lexa slid her arms around her mate's waist from behind and nuzzled her neck with her nose. Clarke wanted to be angry at her. She knew what Lexa was doing, using her abilities to calm her mate. It worked. Clarke's whole body was overloaded with her mate's love for her.  Her body relaxed into Lexa's arms. What a little shit, manipulating my emotions.

 

**_Are you suggesting you've never manipulated my emotions with your abilities, Clarke?_ **

 

Clarke didn't have to see her face to know Lexa had that sexy look she gives when she knew she won the argument.  It always left Clarke torn between being furious at her or ripping Lexa's clothes off. Lexa chuckled and kissed her neck. How the fuck do I say no to this woman, especially one that can read my mind?

 

"You don't, ai hodness." Lexa whispered. Her lips grazing Clarke's ear as she spoke. Ugh! Clarke turned in Lexa's arms to face her. Lexa had a mischievous smirk, and Clarke gave into the smile she was fighting.

 

"I hate you." Clarke said defiantly. Lexa smiled, and kissed her lips softly.

 

"You love me more than anyone but our daughter. You're upset, I am too. However, we have a responsibility to our people. All of them.  If Paxton is on that ship, everyone is in danger. Vampires, humans and wolves." Clarke rolled her eyes and put her arms around her neck.  

 

"I will **not** say you're right...but, we better get back to the Valley." Clarke let out a deep breath. Then she smiled devilishly. Lexa narrowed her eyes. "You are gonna pay for stopping our honeymoon. Like no sex...for you...for a while. Get it?" Lexa had to bite her lip to stop from smiling. "I'm serious, babe." Lexa nodded her head.

 

"Agreed." Lexa kissed her lips, then her mating mark. Clarke shoved her away, playfully.

 

"Stop being so adorable already. Let's go start your penance, babe." She kissed Lexa's temple and strutted out the door. Lexa chuckled and followed her stubborn mate.

  
  


**Eligius IV**

**Afternoon**

Diyoza POV

  


"What the fuck happened to our planet?" She demanded.  I can't believe this. All these centuries in space, only to find a mostly dead planet.  Only a small patch of green survived. Fucking McCreary! This is all your fault.

 

**_Careful woman. You are alive because I allow it, don't forget that._ **

 

Diyoza shivered. That fucking prick.

 

"Get the fuck out of my head Paxton! I'm not one of your pack mates." Diyoza was face to face with him. She could feel his rage, his  black eyes glowing, teeth bared and growling. "What are going to do Paxton? Kill me? Go ahead, do me the fucking favor. Otherwise stop fucking growling and get your pack together.  You're going down there first. Figure out what happened and who if anyone we have to kill to get that speck of green." Paxton growled louder, but Diyoza never broke eye contact.

 

"I will enjoy killing you, Charmaine. Makes me hard just thinking of all the ways I'll make you beg for death." Paxton let out a last intimidating growl, and stormed out of the bridge. She waited until she knew he was out of earshot to let out the breath she was holding.  She closed her eyes to compose herself. Shaw spoke up.

 

"I really hate that guy." Diyoza opened her eyes and looked at the pilot. Shaw was always scared of McCreary, hell **she** was scared of him. She knew the only thing keeping her alive was in her belly. Just like the only reason Shaw was alive, he was the only pilot. Rule number one when dealing with a psychopath, make yourself necessary.  Make sure they need something from you, and they are easy to control.

 

"Shaw, keep your mouth shut, and figure out what happened. I am doing us both a favor by sending him and his pack. Now you can do your job without being threatened with torture.  So do it before they get back." Diyoza gave him a stern look. "Unless of course you enjoy being tortured by that monster." She raised her eyebrows. Shaw shook his head.

 

"Yes ma'am." He said, then focused on the monitors. Charmaine let out a growl of her own.

 

**_God help whoever's living down there._ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for the support and comments and kudos. New chapter coming soon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets Paxton
> 
> VIOLENCE WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paxton is vulgar, just a heads up.

**Shallow Valley woods**

**Sundown**

Paxton POV

  


**_Fan out. I smell another pack. Bring me prisoners, I'm in the mood for blood._ **

  


Paxton lifted his nose in the air, inhaling deeply. This pack smelled similar to his own. Vampires have been through here too. The whole world burns and somehow both those pussies managed to survive. Paxton shook his head and chuckled. I'm going to slaughter them all.  After I take control of this mystery pack, that is. He smiled wickedly.

 

"The fuck you are, Paxton." Paxton turned to face a woman. He didn't say anything out loud.  How did she know what he was thinking? He studied her face. Blonde. Hot. Strong. Confident. Two mate marks on her face, one on the neck.  Must be a wolf. His smile widened.

 

"Well, well, well...where did _you_ come from, little wolf? Very few can sneak up on me." Paxton flashed until he was inches from her. He glared at her hungrily, but she never broke eye contact, only growled.

 

"I'm the Alpha here. You will not take my pack from me!" The blonde said, her eyes glowing.  Paxton chuckled and moved closer into her space, pressing his body against hers. She didn't back down. She wasn't afraid of him...at all. We'll have to change that. "You aren't changing shit, Paxton.  Now get the fuck off my land!" The blonde said. How does she know what I'm thinking? Not even my pack can do that? He narrowed his eyes. Her eyes weren't just glowing anymore, they were black too. Holy shit, she's a hybrid. Always wondered if I was the only one.

 

"So fierce, little hybrid Alpha. I like that, but you need to learn to respect your elders. I have half a mind to fuck you senseless to teach you some manners. From the looks of you, you'd enjoy that, mate whore! Exactly how many wolves have you fucked, sweetheart?" The blonde hit Paxton in the sternum hard, launching him through the air. His body broke two trees in half on impact.  It hurt...she made him feel pain. Bitch! Rage ran through his body, like fire in his veins. He growled loudly and picked up one of the knocked down tree trunks. He swung it around and threw it at the blonde. It hit her in the stomach, sending her backwards a dozen feet. She was back on her feet in a blink. Paxton laughed maniacally.

 

"You and I are gonna have some fun.  I'm going to enjoy torturing you. I am going to make you suffer. I'll show you a whole other kind of pain. Until you beg me to take your pack from you." Paxton grinned, and placed his hand around her neck. He focused his thoughts on her as he squeezed tighter.

 

**_Pain. Fear. Feel it bitch! Beg me to stop._ **

 

The hybrid didn't react...at all. What the fuck? Paxton focused harder. Nothing. He narrowed his eyes. She hit him in the forehead with her own, stunning him enough to loosen his grip.  Then the blonde flashed behind him and thrust a large branch through his chest. Paxton let out a yelp of pain. Eyes glowing, he yanked the branch out. The blonde hit him in the throat with another large branch. Paxton landed on his back, she pinned him to the ground, punching him over and over.  Paxton managed to shove her off, but she landed on her feet. She blinked forward and thrust her hand into his chest. He could feel her fingers making their way to his heart. He grabbed the branch next to him and thrust it through her throat. It made her release her grip and fall backwards. He coughed hard in pain, watching her as she effortlessly yanked the branch out. She showed no sign of pain.

 

"Oh, blondie, you are something else. No wonder you have so many mate marks.  Got em lined up for a piece of you. I bet you rocked their world. I can give you something they couldn't, sweetheart. A real man worthy of a hot bitch like you." Paxton laughed, but was cut off by a firm kick to the face. He tasted his own blood, the bitch actually made me bleed. He laughed maniacally teeth covered in blood.  "You're my kind of woman. What do you say you hop on my dick and let me give you the ride of your fucking life." His laughter was cut off by a familiar voice that filled the air.

 

"That's enough, Paxton! She is your sister,  and you **will** be respectful." Mother said, voice full of disappointment. Fuck! Paxton rolled his eyes and stood on his feet, to face his mother. She looked more confident than she was the last time he saw her. The blonde gave him a smirk and raised one eyebrow.  He cleared his throat, and brushed his clothing off.

 

"Mother. You survived this mess, I see. Forgive me, I didn't realize this hot little piece of ass was family." Paxton gave his new sibling a smile. "I like her better than the others, she has fire in her blood. Not all soft like Mikkel and Klaus, and a hell of a lot hotter than Elizabeth. She's practically feral.

'Bout time someone in this family embraced their nature. I look forward to getting to know her better." He winked at the blonde and smirked.  He made a sexual gesture and licked his lips.

 

"Fuck off, Paxton." The blonde responded, and punched hard him in the jaw.  The force caused Paxton to land on the ground again. If he wasn't a hybrid, she would've broken his jaw. He smirked again. The blonde's eyes were glowing and black, her teeth were bared and growling.  God damn she's smoking hot, I really like this one. Makes Diyoza look like a puppy in comparison.

 

"Aya, I will not allow bad manners from you either. Paxton is your brother." Mother gave her a stern look, and his new sister gave a defiant look and rolled her eyes. "Let's welcome him home properly. The bunker is miles to the north. There is a room for you Paxton. Aya, help your brother up." Paxton narrowed his eyes at his sister.  She knelt down and glared in his eyes.

 

"If any of your pack attacks mine, I will kill every last one of them. Then I will kill you and piss on your ashes, just like I did to our other siblings. Got it big brother?" His sister let out a growl and showed her fangs, then offered her hand. She pulled him roughly onto his feet. Paxton looked at their mother.

 

"Is this true, mother? Did this little minx really kill our siblings? All of them?" Mother nodded in affirmation. Son of a bitch, they are dead. Paxton laughed again. "Oh, blondie, you and I are going to get along fabulously! Lead the way, baby sister.  I want to hear all the gory details." The blonde gave him a hateful glare, and smirked.

 

"This way, douchebag, try to keep up.  If I catch you staring at my ass, I'll beat the shit out of you again." His sister said. Paxton's face lit up.

 

**_Boys! Change of plans. Recon only...for now.  I think I'm in love with my baby sister._ **

  
  


**Shallow Valley compound**

**Ambassador Meeting**

**Sundown**

Lexa POV

  


"Are you out of your fucking mind? How could you let Clarke go alone to face Paxton? You heard what Viktor and Anastasia said about him. He's a monster, Lexa. And you sent my daughter to die alone at his hands." Abby was shouting as she paced. Lexa's eyes glowed, and Abby suddenly stopped pacing.  She glared at Lexa. She could feel the fury coming from Abby, not that she could blame her. Lexa was uncomfortable with Anastasia's plan as well. It was risky, sending Clarke to keep his attention on her while the pack figured out how to kill him. Assuming he could be killed, that is. She shook her head. She had to keep everyone focused, regardless of how anyone felt.

 

"Abby, if Paxton is the kind of man Clarke's parents told us about, this is our best option.  He is a hybrid. Until we can figure out how to kill him, we need to keep him under control." Lexa closed her eyes, focusing her thoughts on Clarke. No one was certain he could read minds like she and Lexa. Though Clarke's mind was closed, Lexa could still feel her mate's emotions and location.  She was furious, most likely at Paxton. This was a horrible idea. What if he knows how to kill us? What if he hurts her? What if she never sees Clarke again? Lexa was brought out of her thoughts by Madi. She reached out and took her hand. Lexa smiled down at her daughter. Viktor cleared his throat.  Lexa looked up at him. She could tell he was concerned for Clarke as well.

 

"Anastasia's plan is sound. Ana knows Paxton better than anyone. As sick as he is, he loves her dearly.  It was Paxton that killed the wolves that violated his mother. Klaus and Mikkel tried to hunt them down, but lost their trail. They gave up looking when Paxton was born.  We don't know how he even found them, we had never told him how he was conceived. He was just a boy at the time, same age as Madi. Yet he tracked them down and slaughtered them all. He brought the head of his father to Anastasia as a gift." Viktor seemed lost in thought for a moment before continuing. "He respects strength. We can all agree, Aya is incredibly strong. He will like her if she plays this right. Paxton has a short attention span.  As long as Aya doesn't bore him, she'll have his undivided attention. He'll be entranced by the idea of a new sister. Especially a hybrid. He's always felt alone in our family. He hated his siblings, said they were all too weak. He will cling to the idea of sibling that is his equal." Viktor nodded, reassuring himself. Lexa could feel his apprehension.

 

"Clarke is giving us time to figure out how to stop Paxton.  Let's use that time wisely. Raven has hacked into the transport ship,  and needs help going through the data. Skaikru will assist her with that, since they are familiar with computers. The rest of you will work on defenses. Raven tells me they have nearly three hundred men. We don't know how many are wolves, so we will assume they all are. Based on Viktor's knowledge, wolves have a sensitivity to wolfsbane. Abby is working on a serum using it, but we need volunteers to test it. I expect each clan to provide her with anything she needs." Lexa dismissed the pack with a nod.  She walked to her quarters with Madi. Once they were inside, Madi hugged her.

 

"I'm scared, mom. How can we leave her alone with that monster, what if he hurts her?  There has to be something we can do." Madi was afraid. Thinking about going to the vampire compound to fight Paxton. Lexa knelt down and looked in her daughter's eyes.

 

"You will not put yourself at risk at all, is that understood? You will hide from Paxton and his men if you see them." Madi started to grumble, Lexa shook her head. "I know you feel helpless, I do somewhat as well. Your mother doesn't need to worry about you doing something foolish right now. I promise you, I will not allow anything to happen to her. I will feel it if she needs me, and I will be there if she does." Madi nodded her head, then narrowed her eyes.

 

"Gaia said something about you stepping down as Heda. Is that true?" Lexa smiled and shook her head. My daughter is too smart for her own good. She knows I'll gladly change the subject.

 

"I spoke to her and the others before your mother and I mated. It was my hope to pass the Flame to another natblida. So the humans would have a human leader worthy of them. Obviously, we were unaware everyone would turn with me." Madi looked at her mother with uncertainty.

 

"So does that mean you're not Heda anymore?" Lexa shook her head.

 

"Ai laik Heda, until I decide to pass the Flame to another.  I was trying to offer my people the Heda they deserve. The moment I saw Clarke in the cave, I knew I could no longer be the Commander.  Heda must put their people before his or her own desires. I can no longer do that. If I have to choose between them or you, I will **always** choose you.  With everything that has happened, we decided to revisit the subject at a later time. Now that the adults are pack, they must obey me, not Heda. Aden and the natblidas have agreed to accept my rule until then. In the meantime, the natblidas will continue to train with Gaia and myself." Lexa gave her a reassuring look, and kissed her on the head. "Get ready for dinner with your Viktor and Abby, ai yongon." Lexa walked to her room and closed the door. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She searched the pack's mind for Octavia.

 

**_Okteivia, report!_ **

  


**_Heda, we've found Paxton. Wanheda beat the fuck outta that asshole, and didn't make a fucking dent. They're going to the vampire compound. He's a complete douche.  He's got a major hard on for your girl, by the way. The fucker actually thinks he has a chance._ **

 

Lexa's glowed and she let out a growl. Like hell he does.

 

**_How many wolves on the ground?_ **

  


**_I see five, but smell more.  They must be in the woods._ **

  


**_Ste stelt, Okteivia. Learn everything you can about them.  Do not engage. Wanheda needs to prove she can keep the pack in line. Only attack if they attack us._ **

  


**_Sha, Heda. I'll let you know if anything important happens._ **

  
  
  


**Vampire compound**

**Royal family quarters**

**Night**

Clarke POV

  
  


**_Oh my god, I am so going to kill this fucker!_ **

 

Clarke stormed into her quarters. He is every bit as sick as her parents said.  She suffered two hours of listening to his disgusting thoughts. All the sick things he wants to do to her. Clarke couldn't sense anything good about Paxton.  His thoughts were sadistic, narcissistic, and disjointed. She learned a great deal about him, though. His abilities were different than hers.

  


He can only speak telepathically with wolves.  However, he doesn't connect with the pack minds the way the other wolves do. He doesn't share thoughts, memories or images with his pack. Only uses it to issue orders, and overwhelm them with fear and pain. He can sense emotions, but he doesn't gauge them well. He misinterprets them. He was completely oblivious to Anastasia's and Clarke's thoughts.  He truly believes Clarke wants him. Clarke shook her head. Sick fuck.

 

He can't connect with human or vampire minds at all. He can compel them, but never had a use for it.  However he has the ability to cause a person to feel extreme pain and fear. He can do it telepathically to wolves. Even those not in his pack, as well as humans and vampires. When he touches people, they feel excruciating pain, like fire boiling in the blood. He can kill them that way.  All he has to do is touch them. He enjoys using that to torture them. He he can feel their pain and fear, and he is turned on by it. He was very upset that he couldn't use that on Clarke. He tried, and didn't work.

 

She also learned he had a mate. Wolf, not hybrid. He doesn't love her.  He only did it because wolves can only procreate with a mate. He wanted a child, so he forced a mating  mark on her. He hates her as much as she hates him. Clarke had never met a wolf with such a volatile mating relationship. He was literally disgusted by her.  She was pregnant with his child, that's all he cared about. He felt a connection to the baby, not to her. Her mother said it was his lack of empathy, that kept him from having the abilities Clarke has. She closed her eyes tight and focused. She needed a major mind cleanse after that prick.

 

**_Babe?_ **

  


**_Ai hodness...is it safe to connect?_ **

  


**_Yep. He can only connect to wolves in his own pack.  Mother said its because he's incapable of empathy. But he can do worse things too. He's sick, babe.  I feel dirty just being around them._ **

  


Clarke took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly.  

  


**_Tell me how much you love me, babe._ **

  


**_Ai hodness, you are my world, my everything.  I love you, always and forever._ **

  


Clarke smiled. Feeling her mate's love. However she could feel the concern her mate was feeling as well.

  


**_Clarke, has he hurt you?_ **

  
  
  


**_No...it's just really draining listening to Paxton's thoughts.  You totally have permission to beat the shit out of him the moment you see him.  That sick fucker is thinking of mating me!_ **

  


Lexa's fury poured into her mind.  Clarke smiled brightly and chuckled. She was going to enjoy seeing her mate kick Paxton's ass.

  


**_Okteivia said he only has a few on the ground now. Maybe a dozen. Raven hacked the ship. Most of his people are in what she called cryo, about three hundred total._ **

  


**_Good. We have the numbers.  He has a mate on that ship. I was hoping we could use her, but he feels nothing but hatred for her.  He called her Diyoza in his mind. Maybe we can get her on our side._ **

  


**_I'll have Raven look into her in the morning._ **

  
  


**_Good. After that, get your ass to the bunker. I could use a territorial mate right now.  Show this prick he has two hybrids to deal with._ **

  


**_Gladly, ai hodness.  Ai hod yu in._ **

  


**_I love you too, Lex. See ya tomorrow._ **

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter coming. Lexa and Paxton meet


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa embraces her violent past, and meets Paxton, Anastasia has a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIOLENCE WARNING  
> Clexa plays mind games with a psychopath

**Shallow Valley compound**

**Morning**

Lexa POV

  


**_Mother's plan is working. Rumors have spread through the compound. They think you and the pack are feral savages.  Play that card with Paxton, he's intrigued by it._ **

  


**_Shouldn't  be a problem, ai niron.  I will let the pack know.  I'll have Octavia round up any of his men outside of the transport landing zone.  We can make an example of them._ **

 

**_Sounds great, babe. Now get to the compound and beat up my asshole brother._ **

 

Lexa grinned at the thought of killing him.

 

**_I need to speak to Raven and check on her progress. I will be at the compound shortly after that, ai hodness._ **

  


Raven's workshop was filled with nearly two dozen Skaikru. Half were going over profiles of the prisoners and the ship.  Others were working on ammunition filled with wolfsbane. Abby's tests confirmed they have a high sensitivity to the plant. Any wolf that came into contact with it, became violently ill. It put them in what Abby called anaphylaxis, making them unable to breathe.  Faces and extremities swell to twice the normal size. The only cure came from Clarke and Lexa.

 

Of all things, it was their saliva that was the cure. Octavia was the one to come up with the idea before Klaus had attacked.  She recalled that Clarke healed her wounds by licking it when she fed off Octavia. Abby did several tests and discovered it was a cure all. Someone could be close to death, an injection of their saliva into the bloodstream would heal them instantly.  Raven joked that all anyone needs to do is suck face with the hybrid mates if they wanted to be immortal. Lexa was happy to help Abby any way she could, though wasn't prepared for the doctor to tell Lexa to fill a cup with spit.

 

"Just picture Clarke naked, I'm sure it'll get you to drool in no time." Raven suggested. Lexa smiled and chuckled. The pack's constant teasing was causing her to relax somewhat.  Abby just rolled her eyes and grabbed a bag of blood and opened it. Lexa drooled instantly. She filled the cup rather quickly after that. Abby suggested Lexa drink blood before heading to the vampire compound.  Lexa agreed, she would need her strength to deal with Paxton. As she sucked on the blood bag, she got a report from Raven and Abby.

 

"Raven, I need you to look into a prisoner by the name of Diyoza.  Clarke said she's Paxton's mate. She thinks we may be able to get her on our side. Send anything you find on her to Octavia telepathically.  If this woman comes to the ground, Octavia will approach her." Raven nodded.

 

"You got it, Heda." Raven replied.  Lexa focused her thoughts on the entire pack mind.

 

**_Anastasia's plan has worked. The vampires in the compound have heard rumors of us being feral savages.  We will all play that part. Use Trig in front of Paxton and his men, unless specifically told to do otherwise. Clarke and I will only be referred to as Wanheda and Heda respectively. We need to be intimidating, dress for war.  Any of his wolves in the Valley will be sentenced to death by 1000 cuts. Skairipa, round them up and bring them to the landing zone. We will show our enemies we are savages. Make them fear us._ **

  


**_Sha, Heda._ **

  


Lexa made her way to their quarters, she saved some blood to use with her warpaint.  Madi was waiting for her nervously. She had a canister of Lexa's warpaint in her hand.

 

"Mom, can you help me with this? I've never done warpaint before." Lexa smiled proudly at Madi.

 

"Sha, ai goufa." Lexa took the paint and gave Madi similar warpaint to her own. Madi wore armor from one of the natblidas. Lexa inspected her daughter.  She no longer looked young and innocent, she looked like a warrior. Lexa smiled at the thought of her daughter as a general or Heda one day. She knelt down so she was at eye level with her little warrior.

 

"You will not leave the compound unless it is attacked. If they do attack, I have instructed Bellamy and Gaia to bring you to Mt. Weather along with the natblidas and those that cannot fight. You will be in charge of their protection, should the need arise. No risk taking, unless there is no other choice.  Aden and Gaia will help you with Trig. Gaia suggested she could translate telepathically, if needed." Maddi nodded in response.

 

"Sha, Heda."  Lexa placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

 

"Ai hod yu in, ai yongon."

  


"Ai hod yu in, nomon." Madi gave her a big hug, then headed to natblida training.

 

Lexa took a deep breath and inspected herself in the mirror.  She made her eyes black and glowing then extended her fangs. She added the leftover blood to the tips of her fangs and under her mouth.  It looked like the blood was dripping from her fangs to her chin. In combination with her black warpaint and armor, she looked terrifying.  Good. Time to show Paxton who he's dealing with. Lexa flashed out of the quarters toward Clarke and the vampires.

  
  
  


**Vampire compound**

**Royal family quarters**

**Mid morning**

Lexa POV

  


Lexa walked proudly through the bunker doors. The vampires stared at her as she made her way to the royal quarters. She could feel their fear, hear the whispers. So far the plan was working.  She heard Paxton talking to her mate as she entered the royal quarters.

 

"Keep talking like that blondie, and I'll have no choice but to bend you over that table." Paxton said to her mate.  

 

Rage coursed through Lexa's veins, as she flashed forward and hit him. His body hit the wall, and Lexa was on him before he could recover.  Lexa's eyes were black and glowing, teeth fully extended. She grabbed tightly around his throat, and lifted him off his feet. She squeezed hard, causing the veins in his face to pop out. His face started to turn purple, Lexa gave him a predatory snarl.

 

"Paxton, meet my mate, Heda Leksa kom Trikru." Clarke said as she walked up to Lexa, and put a hand on her waist possessively.  She placed a wet kiss on Lexa's cheek, and gave Paxton an evil grin. "Shall we see if you can pop his head off, ai niron?" Lexa smiled wickedly showing off her fangs, and squeezed harder.  

 

"Lexa, darling, welcome home." Lexa shifted her eyes to see Anastasia. She was coming down the staircase of the main hall. "I see you've met Paxton, Aya's brother. I must apologize for his manners towards your mate.  He's been away from home for too long, and lost his way." Anastasia smiled. Lexa scanned her thoughts. She is afraid of him, desperately hoping Lexa or Clarke can kill him. "Please, Lexa put him down so we can have a civil family breakfast." Lexa nodded at her mother in law, and tossed Paxton into the wall.  His body slid to the floor.

 

Paxton started coughing hard, trying to catch his breath. Lexa scanned his mind. Paxton wasn't disappointed, his sister's mate seemed to be just as feral as the stories. He seemed impressed with her, he loved the warpaint and blood covering her face. Clarke was right, act feral to get his respect. Lexa flashed forward and knelt down to face him, inches from his face. She kept her eyes black and glowing, teeth extended. She narrowed her eyes and focused her rage towards Paxton.

 

"Em l'an." _She's mine._ Lexa growled at him viciously. Paxton shivered with delight. He knew she was a match for him. He respects that.

 

"I have no idea what that means. I don't suppose you're interested in sharing my sister." Paxton raised and eyebrow. Lexa responded with a growl and slammed his head against the steel wall. She used so much force his head bounced twice, splitting his temple.  Blood started to run down his face before he healed. Good, if he can be hurt, he can be killed. She had to believe that. Clarke spoke up.

  


"She said I'm hers. In case I haven't made it absolutely clear, I will NOT be shared! The last man to think he had a claim on me, died screaming. I'd hate to lose my last brother after one day." Clarke feigned concern, causing Paxton to laughing maniacally.

 

"You two are fantastic. It's a rare thing for someone to live up to their reputation. Where were you two before the world burned? We could've ruled the world together, enslaved humans, and gorged ourselves on their blood." Lexa gave him a smirk, and walked towards the dining room table. There was human blood in a decanter on the table, along with glasses. Anastasia poured each of them a glass.  Her mate gestured for her to sit next to her. Paxton got up and sat opposite them, next to Anastasia. He was eager to spend time with his sister and Lexa.

 

"So, how did you and Aya meet?" Paxton was truly entranced by them. His thoughts were swimming with possibly becoming a mate triad with his sister and Lexa. In your dreams, you sick fuck.

 

**_I'm going to enjoy killing him, ai hodness._ **

 

**_I'll take pleasure watching you kill him, babe. I hate this fuck!_ **

 

"Wanheda was the leader of a rival clan that invaded my lands. I sent three hundred of my warriors to slaughter her people. She burned them all alive. I knew she was worthy to be my mine after that. I sentenced her lover to death by a thousand cuts, and took her as my mate." Lexa gave her mate a possessive, yet sultry look. Clarke returned the look, and nipped at her neck. Paxton looked like a starving dog drooling over a bone. He was loving every second of it.

 

"Wanheda?" Paxton asked with a raised brow. Clarke spoke up.

 

"Commander of Death. Lexa's people gave me the name after our people defeated the maunon together." Paxton looked confused, so Clarke clarified. "Our pack speaks another language. Only those we trust are allowed to learn English.  Best that way, keeps enemies from bartering for their lives. No one can betray us, if they can't understand our enemies." Paxton's eyes lit up as he laughed.

 

"Never thought I'd say this, but I love this pIanet!  Burning hundreds alive, death by a thousand cuts, feral Alphas ruling a pack of primitive savages.  I've never been one for family, but the two of you I'd gladly call family. I look forward to seeing them in action." Paxton was putty in their hands now. Lexa smirked and raised her glass.

 

"Ai gaf jok yu joken swela au. Drein daun!" _I want to rip your fucking throat out. Drink!_ Lexa smiled as she toasted. Clarke smiled brightly, and drank her blood in one gulp. Paxton and Anastasia were clearly confused, but went along with the two mates. Lexa cleared her throat.

 

"Paxton, I thought perhaps you would you like to witness death by a thousand cuts. My pack has collected your pack mates that invaded my land. I would gladly give you a demonstration of our ways." Lexa scanned his mind, he didn't give a fuck about any of them. In fact he loved that she had taken the initiative. Paxton smiled, letting out an evil laugh.

 

"Oh, yes! I want to see it all! Will there be more savages?" Paxton was almost too excited.  Fucking psychopath. Lexa smiled.

 

"My warriors will be there. Would you like to bring your mate? I noticed the mark on your neck." Lexa smirked when he growled in response. Anastasia intervened.

 

"You have a mate Paxton? Why have you not brought him or her with you? I would love to make their acquaintance. I must admit, I was apprehensive of Lexa at first. However she has proven to be a fine match for Aya. I've never seen your sister so happy. I avoid the moments of bloodshed, of course. I'm afraid I don't have the stomach for it. But they have kept us safe, and provided blood for the compound. We've never eaten so well." Anastasia gave Lexa a nod. Paxton suddenly looked eager to bring his mate to the ground. He really did love Anastasia,  and couldn't deny his mother's whims.

 

"Yes, of course, mother. She isn't as worthy as Aya's mate, but she was the only option at the time." Paxton looked to Clarke and Lexa and smiled. "She could learn a lot from the two of you. She has a bun in the oven, I'm hoping for a boy. Mother! You should be the one to name him." Lexa could feel Clarke's astonishment. Strange how his mood suddenly changed. Is Ana his weakness?

 

**_What the fuck, babe. Can you feel that, like he stopped being Paxton all of the sudden._ **

 

Lexa nodded in response. She scanned Anastasia's thoughts.  Nothing different about them, yet Paxton suddenly seemed normal.  Even in his thoughts. No malice, no violence, only love for Anastasia. Overwhelming desire to please her, make her proud of him. He suddenly seemed to care for Clarke and Lexa as well. He was a lost puppy, looking for a home. He suddenly felt like he finally found one.

 

**_Ai hodness, I think your mother is the key to controlling him._ **

 

Clarke nodded. Lexa cleared her throat and stood. Paxton seemed to have woken from a dream.

 

"We shall leave in two hours. My pack will meet us at the landing zone.  I will show you how justice is served in my lands." Lexa nodded. Paxton looked at Clarke.

 

"I fucking love her, sister. So fierce. Can't blame you for mating her. You two are the sexiest bitches in the universe.  You don't mind if I jack off thinking of you two do you?" Lexa flashed behind him, and slammed his head on the table, breaking it. Paxton flashed to face her, ready to attack.  Anastasia's voice calmed him.

 

"Paxton darling, don't be vulgar with your sister and her mate. They are family, and you will be respectful. Before you protest, Lexa is Aya's mate and is within her rights to make her claim known. I think we can all agree you've purposely been testing her patience." Lexa growled, Paxton gave her a smirk and backed down.  Once again, his mood changed.

 

"You're right, mother. I apologize, sisters. I get carried away sometimes. A good execution will set me straight." He nodded to himself and went to his quarters. Clarke and Lexa gave each other a confused look.

 

"He's going to take a much needed nap." Ana clarified. "I can control his moods and him somewhat. I don't know how or why.  I have never told anyone, especially him. If he finds out…" Anastasia said.

 

"He will kill you." Lexa offered.  Anastasia nodded her head solemnly.  Clarke flashed to her mother and gave her a hug.

 

"I'm sorry mama, it's not fair. You are so loving and kind, I know it breaks your heart to see him. You love and hate him at the same time." Clarke pulled back to look in her mother's eyes.  "If we kill him, will you forgive us?" Anastasia nodded.

 

"Yes, Aya.  A thousand times over. Rid us of that monster." Anastasia had tears in her eyes, but it truly was what she wanted most. To save the world from him. Her thoughts were overflowing with it. Clarke brought her mother out of her thoughts.

 

"Lexa made him bleed. I can't remember ever bleeding, that has be proof hybrids can kill one another." Lexa nodded her head in agreement. Clarke took a deep breath and exhaled. "We keep playing the savages card. We can at least keep his appetite focused on the executions for now. Mama, I'm sorry, but we're going to need you on this. You must come with us. I know how much you hate violence, but lives are at stake. Including Madi's."  Anastasia nodded, though her thoughts were full of fear. She really does abhor violence. The thought makes her sick. Anastasia was spiraling. Lexa cleared her throat again.

 

"Ai hodness, let's give your mother time to prepare." Anastasia gave Lexa an appreciative look.  Lexa and her mate headed to their quarters. They needed a cleanse after Paxton.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, soon. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again for the support. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Executions...Clexa meets Diyoza and learn more about Paxton's pack

**Shallow Valley**

**Eligius IV Transport Landing Zone**

**Afternoon**

Clarke POV

  


By the time they arrived, the pack had posts set up for the executions. Paxton was beyond excited to see it. Lexa called the most intimidating and skilled warriors from the pack to join them. Five hundred total. Lexa wanted Paxton to know he was outnumbered.  He took in the sight of the warriors. He made comments about how much he wished his pack was as intimidating and focused as Clark and Lexa's pack. Even asked for advice, such as how often did she torture her pack to keep them in line. Clarke grumbled internally about Paxton's complete lack of empathy and love for violence.  

 

"Heda! Wanheda! Monin hou!" _Welcome_   _back_. Octavia greeted her Alphas.

 

"Mochof, Skairipa." The two mates replied.

 

Paxton listened quietly as Octavia and Lexa spoke in Trig. Lexa was getting a report from her.  Apparently, the pack found a dozen of Paxton's wolves in the Valley. Octavia told Lexa none of Paxton's wolves shifted, making them easy to track and capture. Clarke thought it was strange that they would allow themselves to be vulnerable.  In human form, wolves are stronger than humans, but they run, track and heal faster as wolf. Clarke gave Paxton and Anastasia a watered down translation of Lexa and Octavia's conversation.

 

The bay door of the transport ship opened,  and another two dozen wolves exited. Clarke read their expressions and thoughts.  They all were afraid of Paxton. Only one of them seemed willing to go against his wishes. His mate. The only woman in the group, as far as Clarke could tell.  She focused on Diyoza's mind. She was smart. She counted the wolves Lexa and her mate brought to meet them. Made note of their weapons, and calculated how many of her men she would lose if things went wrong. She hated Paxton, and most of his men. As is typical of Alpha mates, she had the respect of several of her men. However Paxton's pack seemed torn in their loyalty.  Some were completely on Paxton's side, others Diyoza only. Clarke wondered how their pack could be so divided, but then again Paxton was nowhere near normal.

 

"Paxton, darling, is that your mate?" Anastasia pointed at Diyoza.  Paxton grumbled, then called his mate over. She walked towards them slowly. Noting that neither Clarke or Lexa were armed. She wasn't afraid, she was a realist.  She would be afraid if given a reason to be. So far she only saw scare tactics. Based on Diyoza's thoughts, she was no different that Clarke or Lexa. She did whatever it took to survive.

 

"Charmaine! Come meet my family!" Paxton shouted. Diyoza's thoughts swam with hatred. Wondering if they were monsters like Paxton, hoping she could possibly turn one of them against him and kill him. Good, she's on our side.  She was in an impossible situation. Becoming Paxton's mate was the only way to survive. It allowed her power over his pack, which gave her an extra cushion of safety.

 

"These are my sisters, Aya and Lexa.  You'll love them, they're stone cold bitches like you." Paxton said.  Lexa feigned disinterest in his mate, Clarke simply nodded. Diyoza narrowed her eyes at the mates, studying them. Paxton continued. "They're savages, Charmaine.  Isn't it wonderful? Their entire lives have been spent learning to kill. Warriors from birth. Its fucking fantastic, isn't it? Lexa had to kill 9 children in combat to become the ruler. She was just a child too." Paxton let out a hearty laugh. "I fucking love these people! They've invited us to witness the execution of our useless pack mates.  The punishment is death by a thousand cuts. I've been dying to see this since Lexa first mentioned it." Paxton said enthusiastically, causing disgust to fill Diyoza's mind. She looked Lexa and Octavia over and smirked.

 

"Love the warpaint." Diyoza said to them. Lexa gave her a nod, then shouted to the pack.

 

"Lid honon de-in!" _Bring the prisoners!_  The prisoners were brought out and tied to the poles. Clarke had never witnessed this punishment...at least in this life. She couldn't help but wonder if she had in her human life. Her mate gave a short nod, signaling that she had witnessed it before.

 

**_It is brutal, ai hodness, but it will get the point across.  Even Diyoza will be fearful afterwards. It tells them how serious we are._ **

 

It was long, taking several hours for them to die. Twelve people, a thousand cuts each, though not a single one lasted that long. Each member of her pack made cuts on each of the enemy wolves. Screams of pain. Pleads for mercy. Anastasia had to be taken to the back of the pack before each man had received a single cut. Clarke's heart went out to her mother, but this had to be done.  Paxton's pack mates were terrified of Lexa, Clarke, and their pack. Diyoza stayed calm on the outside, but by the time the last man died she had decided they were just as evil as Paxton. Paxton was practically drunk on the violence and blood. He gave several cuts to each of his own men with sadistic excitement. He asked Lexa to go over other forms of punishment she used. Diyoza cursed under her breath and headed back to the transport.

 

"So, my brother tells me you're pregnant." Clarke's  voice surprised Diyoza. She simply nodded in response. "Do you have a doctor on your ship?" Diyoza stopped walking and faced Clarke. She scanned Clarke's face, trying to figure out her motives.

 

"I dont know what fucked up game you and your mate are playing.  You tortured Paxton's men to death, then you want to make small talk. What the fuck do you want, Aya?" Diyoza demanded. Clarke chuckled.

 

**_Lex, keep his attention. I'm gonna talk to Diyoza._ **

 

"Tell me, Charmaine do you want my brother to raise your child?" Clarke asked. Diyoza started to turn and walk away.  She thought Clarke was toying with her. Clarke flashed in front of her and focused her thoughts. "Answer the question, tell me the truth." Diyoza's eyes went glossy, caught in Clarke's thrall.

 

"No, I don't want the fucking prick anywhere near our baby. He's a monster. If I could, I'd kill him, but I can't I tried. So many times, so many different ways...he just can't die." Diyoza shook her head, tears started to stream down her face. Clarke felt sorry for her. A strong woman forced to be subservient to a monster.  She let Diyoza out of her thrall.

 

"We have doctors, several actually. You are my brother's mate, we take care of family here.  Well, the ones that **_aren't_ **  psychopaths. My mate and I can only keep Paxton's attention for so long before he gets bored. We were hoping this would curb his appetite for violence so we can control him."  Clarke sighed with disgust. "Apparently a dozen deaths by a thousand cuts is a fucking appetizer for him." Clarke shook her head. "We want that sick fuck dead and I know you feel the same way. We will do whatever it takes to kill him and protect our pack. We need your help. I would prefer you help us willingly, but I **will** compel you if I think you'll betray us. Can I trust you to not tip off Paxton?" Clarke narrowed her eyes as she spoke. Scanning the mind of her brother's mate.

 

"Yes, you can. You have my undivided attention." Diyoza still didn't trust Clarke, but was willing to do whatever it took to kill him.

 

**_Octavia, Diyoza is going with you to Shallow Valley.  Have Abby do a checkup for her baby, then show her our plan so far._ **

 

**_Sha, Clarke._ **

 

"Octavia will take you to our doctor and then show you our progress on killing my psychopath brother." Clarke nodded towards Octavia, who was approaching from the poles. Charmaine narrowed her eyes at the Skairipa. Strange. Diyoza was wondering how Clarke knew Octavia was approaching from so far away. Clarke continued. "Once he is dead, you are welcome to join our pack, or we can come to an arrangement for a separate compound.  You can raise your child in peace either way." Octavia stood next to Diyoza and nodded respectfully at Clarke.

Clarke continued. "Does that sound fair to you?" Clarke raised an eyebrow. After a few moments, Charmaine nodded in agreement.

 

"Lexa and I will handle Paxton while you are at the Valley compound. It should give you a break from him for a while." Clarke nodded to Diyoza and Octavia, then returned to her mate's side in a flash. Lexa turned and smiled at her approach. She was very drained from pretending to be a feral savage. Paxton was enjoying all of this too much for anyone's patience.

 

"Paxton, I sent Charmaine to our head of medical. I thought we should make sure your baby is healthy." Clarke said, pulling him from his conversation with Lexa. She gave her brother a loving smile. "I, for one, am looking forward to meeting my niece or nephew. We will do everything in our power to make sure the baby is the happiest baby to ever live."  Lexa seemed relieved to get a break from him. Paxton seemed sceptical, but Anastasia interrupted.

 

"Oh Aya, thank you so much! I forget about the need for doctors sometimes. Paxton,  they have excellent doctors in their pack. I'm sure you are relieved that your sister wants to help your child." Ana said, warm smile on her face. Paxton cleared his throat, and his mood went from anger to happiness.

 

"Yes, of course mother. Thank you Aya, I look forward to you and Lexa helping me raise the child. You two would make far better parents than Charmaine. You will teach my son how to be an unstoppable warlord." Paxton was **_still_ ** thinking of making Lexa and Clarke his mates. It took everything Clarke had not to attack him. She knew Lexa's rage matched her own.  She hated Paxton. Anastasia took Paxton's arm.

 

"Let's go home, Paxton.  We could all use some rest." Anastasia smiled kindly at her son. He nodded in agreement.  The four of them flashed towards the vampire compound.

  
  


**Shallow Valley compound**

**Night**

Madi POV

  


**_I have Paxton's mate with me. Don't be alarmed, Clarke sent her here. She needs to see Abby first, then Raven._ **

 

"Why would Clarke bring one of them here?" Abby grumbled. "And why does she need to see me?" Abby growled. Madi couldn't help but chuckle.  Abby always has to question my mom's decisions.

 

"Mom never does anything without a reason, Abby. Maybe she's on our side." Madi shrugged. Abby shook her head, and knelt down in front of Madi. She tucked a strand of Madi's hair behind her ear.

 

"First of all, when are you going to start calling me grandma?" Abby looked for a response.  Madi laughed.

 

"How about this, Abby. The day you stop questioning both of my moms is the day I'll start calling you grandma.  Fair?" Madi raised an eyebrow. Abby huffed, then chuckled.

 

"You **_are_ ** Clarke's daughter.  You remind me so much of her. Your strength, intelligence, mind blowing stubbornness." Abby smiled brightly and nodded. "You've got yourself a deal, kiddo." She gave Madi a big hug and a kiss on the head. The door to the infirmary opened.  Octavia entered with a woman, presumably Paxton's mate. She was a wolf, seemed strong, but exhausted. Madi sniffed the air. The smell was undeniable, she was pregnant. That must be why she's here.

 

"You're pregnant." Madi blurted out. Paxton's mate's eyes widened. Madi looked at Octavia and Abby. Octavia nodded.

 

"That's why your mom sent her here. To get checked by Abby, then she's going to help us kill your uncle, strikon." Octavia replied. "This is Charmaine Diyoza.  This is Dr. Griffin, head doctor and Clarke's mother." Diyoza nodded and shook hands with Abby. "This little one is Madi, Clarke and Lexa's daughter." Diyoza nodded.

 

"Nice to meet you. Your mothers failed to mention they had a daughter." She gave Madi a kind smile. "Now I know why they are so willing to help my baby and kill Paxton. They aren't actually savages, are they?" She looked to Octavia and Abby. Both shook their heads. Abby spoke up.

 

"Anastasia knew we could keep him somewhat under control if Paxton believed we were feral.  That way they can keep his attention while we figure out how to end that psychopath." Abby took a breath. "We will take care of you and your baby. You have nothing to fear from us, as long as you don't betray us. If you betray us, or my granddaughter is harmed in anyway, I'll kill you myself." Abby glared at Diyoza. Madi smiled, and looked at Diyoza.

 

"You've got yourself a deal, doc. I don't hurt kids, that's Paxton's thing. I'm here because I'll be damned if that fucking monster ever lays eyes on my baby. Your Alpha made a similar deal, promised me a place with your pack after Paxton is dead." Diyoza's face was sincere, and Abby seemed to approve of the arrangement.

 

"Well, let's take a look at your baby." Abby nodded and gestured towards one of the beds next to some monitors. Diyoza hopped on the bed and laid down.

 

"Can I ask you something, Diyoza?" Octavia said, and Diyoza nodded in affirmation. "None of the wolves we caught shifted. It made it really easy to capture them. They had to know we were hunting them.  Why wouldn't they shift?" Octavia raised an eyebrow, Diyoza lifted her head and looked confused.

 

"Shift?" Diyoza's confusion surprised the three wolves. Octavia huffed.

 

"You're fucking kidding, right?" Octavia said, Diyoza was still confused. "You do know all of you are werewolves, yes?" Diyoza nodded in response.

 

"Paxton said only feral wolves can turn. He said once you turn, you'll never have a human body again.  You're stuck that way, forever a wolf. You're telling me all of you have actually turned into wolves without losing your mind?" Diyoza really had no idea what it meant to be wolf. The three nodded their heads. After a moment of thought, Madi came to the reason why.

 

"He doesn't want you connecting to his mind, that has to be why. If you shift you automatically connect to your Alpha and pack. You can't keep your mind closed as wolf.  If you don't shift ever, you are what's called a lone wolf. You're broken off of the pack. Usually only happens when a wolf loses a mate and chooses to either stay in wolf form or human form permanently. " Madi answered.  She couldn't believe it. A pack of wolves that had never shifted, and therefore never became pack. They can't work together as a pack, but maybe that's the point. Abby broke Madi out of her thoughts.

 

"Madi, you need to tell your moms about this." Abby looked to Diyoza. "Let's take a look at the baby, while Madi and Octavia see how we can use this to our advantage." Diyoza nodded and Madi and Octavia exited the infirmary.

 

**_Moms, I need to tell you something!_ **

  


**_Madi? What is it, did something happen with Diyoza?_ **

 

**_Yes, connect to the pack. You both need to see this._ **

  
  


**Vampire compound**

**Clexa's quarters**

**Night**

Lexa POV

  


The two mates were relieved that Paxton headed to bed when they arrived home.  They nodded to Anastasia and went to their quarters as well. The moment the door to the quarters closed, Clarke threw her arms around her mate.  Lexa pulled her close, and the two mates held each other in silence for several minutes. Lexa could feel how overwhelmed Clarke was. She was overwhelmed as well. A lot of violence in one day, accompanied by constant comments from Paxton.  He wanted to know how to make it more painful, more horrifying. Both mates were completely drained from it all. Clarke pulled away and looked in Lexa's eyes.

 

"We have to kill him, babe. Monster...that name doesn't do him justice. I have never met anyone vampire, wolf or human so devoid of a soul." Clarke pressed her forehead against her mate's. Lexa could feel how desperate her mate was to forget Paxton.

 

"Ai hod yu in, Klark Kom Skaikru. We will kill him I promise. Right now, though...let's just try to forget this mess." Lexa placed a kiss on her mate's lips, then took her hand. "That jacuzzi sounds great right now." She led her mate back to the bedroom, both ready to wash the day's stress away.

  


**Later**

  


"Do you have any idea just how sexy the warpaint-badass Lexa thing is?" The two mates were cuddled in bed, wrapped in each other's arms. "Not that you aren't sexy now…" Clarke kissed her mate's lips, then nuzzled in her neck. She placed a kiss on Lexa's mating mark and continued. "Naked in bed, Lexa is sexy too." Clarke gave her a sultry look. Lexa smiled, kissed her mate's lips, and brushed noses with her.

 

"You liked it as a human too. Raven and Octavia mentioned you thought it was 'sexy as fuck'. Something about you wanting to rip my clothes off and fuck me in front of the war council...at least those were their words."  Lexa gave her mate a cocky smile, causing Clarke to giggle. Lexa continued. "They thought we were sleeping together the whole time before Mt. Weather." Clarke propped herself up on one elbow.

 

"Wait, we weren't?" Clarke's face was full of disbelief. Lexa smiled and laughed.

 

"No, ai hodness. We kissed, once. That's all.  You said you weren't ready to be with anyone...yet." Clarke's eyes widened and she gave her mate a look of amazement. Clarke let out a huff.

 

"I am such a bitch!  No wonder you betrayed me, you thought I was leading you on." Clarke exclaimed.  Lexa laughed and nodded her head.

 

"Damn, Lex...that must've been one hell of a kiss for me to paint all of this." Clarke motioned to the mural on the walls. "I filled my entire quarters with you, and we hadn't even  fucked yet? I'm ashamed of myself." Clarke giggled, and Lexa hit her arm playfully.

 

**_Moms, I need to tell you something!_ **

 

Clarke sat up in bed.

 

**_Madi? What is it, did something happen with Diyoza?_ **

 

**_Yes, connect to the pack. You both need to see this._ **

 

Lexa sat up and gave her mate a nod. They closed their eyes, allowing the memories to flood into their minds. Lexa opened her eyes and shook her head.

  


"I don't understand, what does it mean, Klark?" Lexa was confused.  She saw the conversation with Diyoza through the minds of Abby, Octavia, and her daughter.  She didn't understand the importance of it, but Madi and Clarke both seemed excited. Clarke explained.

 

"This whole time, I've been trying to figure out Paxton's pack. They don't act like a normal pack, now we know why." Lexa gave her mate a questioning look. "Babe, it means they aren't **his** pack.  The first thing we did when everyone turned, was shift together. There's a reason for that, it made us pack. Joined our minds permanently. Once you become pack, the only way to leave is with the Alpha's permission or death.  We could turn a hundred humans to wolf, but if we don't shift with them...accept them into the pack mind...they will never be our pack. Turning someone and not letting them join pack is an act of cruelty. Like the wolves that attacked me, they left me to die rather than make me pack."  Clarke took a deep breath.

 

"Wolves are nothing without a pack. Empty. Broken. Eventually a wolf without a pack turns violent and feral.  Paxton's been controlling them through fear and pain, but they do not have to obey his commands. Not if he doesn't make them pack. If we can get the wolves loyal to Diyoza to join us, they can join **_our pack_ **. We won't have to kill Paxton to take his pack from him...we just have to shift with them." Clarke's sudden enthusiasm took Lexa off guard.

 

"Ai hodness, are you saying we can turn them all against him?" Clarke nodded.

 

"As long as we shift together as one pack, yes. They would have to shift with the rest of our pack. Once they shift, they join the pack mind permanently." Clarke smiled.

 

**_Hold on a minute, Clarke.  These people are criminals.  You want us to accept them in our minds and our homes?_ **

  


**_Abby I understand your concern, but if they join our pack they must obey Lexa and I.  They won't continue to be monsters, they literally can't unless we allow it._ **

  


**_Abi kom Skaikru, is Diyoza with you now?_ **

  


**_Yes Lexa, we're doing an ultrasound as we speak._ **

  


**_Good. Tell her we need to get all the wolves loyal to her, to the Valley compound.  Madi, explain why to Diyoza. If she sees it as a way to rid herself of Paxton's control she will do it._ **

  


**_Sha, nomon._ **

  


**_Raven, this makes it so if we can't kill Paxton, we don't have to worry about his pack. I need you to work on something that can hold him. Like a cell. Lexa or I will have to test it, so have as much ready as possible by the time Diyoza's men get to the compound._ **

  


**_Got it, Clarke._ **

  


"What are you thinking, love?" Lexa narrowed her eyes at her mate. Clarke smiled and gave her mate a kiss.

 

"I'm thinking if we can trap him in a cell, we don't have to play mind games anymore.  We have time to figure it out." Clarke shook her head. "I can't deal with this game anymore.  Its draining me, and I know it's doing the same to you." Lexa gave a kiss on the temple.

 

"Sha, ai hodness, let's end this." Lexa focused her thoughts on the pack.

 

**_Everyone, give Raven all the resources we need. Let's trap this sick bastard!_ **

 

**_Sha, Heda._ **

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for kudos and comments. New chapter coming. Clexa try to kill Paxton while Diyoza and Octavia gather her men


	23. One Door Closes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa takes on Paxton. Diyoza changes the game.  
> VIOLENCE WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIOLENCE WARNING

**Vampire compound**

**Clexa's quarters**

**Late afternoon**

Lexa POV

  


**_Raven, what's your progress?_ **

 

**_Still working on this trap idea of yours, Heda.  I need some parts from Diyoza's ship. Octavia is going up with Diyoza to collect them.  Diyoza says it will take a couple hours max. You guys just need to distract him._ **

 

**_That won't be a problem. Klark and I are going to try and kill him. If we aren't able to kill him, we'll have Anastasia put him to sleep.  But we'll need a cage to put him in, so hurry._ **

 

**_Sha, Heda._ **

 

**_We will reconnect with the pack once it's done.  Until we do everyone focus on their tasks._ **

 

**_Got it, Wanheda._ **

  


"Let's go kill my asshole brother, babe. Or at least try to." Clarke placed a kiss on her mate's cheek, then exited their quarters. Lexa flashed to Klaus' old quarters and grabbed a long knife and a sword. The mates took deep breaths, then entered Paxton's quarters. They found him sitting on a couch in his living room.

 

"Well, well, well. I knew you two would come around.  Who wants the first ride?" Paxton gave the mates a cocky grin and pointed to his lap.

 

"You wish, you sick fuck, but it'll never happen."  Lexa flashed behind him, and thrust her sword through his back. Paxton let out a grunt of pain. Clarke flashed in front of him and shoved her fist in Paxton's chest. His eyes changed to black and glowing.  He kicked Clarke hard in the gut, sending across the room.

 

"Oh, it **_will_ ** happen sweetheart. You'll be begging for me to mate you!" Paxton growled. He stood and turned with lightning speed to face Lexa, her sword still impaling him.  She swiped her dagger across his throat causing him to bleed, but the wound closed almost as soon as it formed. Paxton flashed behind Lexa and tossed her into the wall. The steel wall dented on impact. He flashed in front of Lexa and slammed her head into the wall, stunning her.

 

"Yes! I love the foreplay you two are my kind of woman.  I'm gonna enjoy fucking both of your brains out." Paxton laughed maniacally.  

 

"You'll be dead before you get the chance, brother!"  Clarke flashed behind him, pulled Lexa's sword out of his back and kicked his legs out from under him. He landed on his back, Lexa jumped up and stomped on Paxton's face, stunning him. Clarke straddled Paxton and pressed the edge of Lexa's sword against his throat. She pushed as hard and she could, trying to decapitate him.  Paxton started flailing, Lexa thrust her dagger as hard as she could to pin one of his arms to the floor. He screamed in pain. Lexa flashed to the other arm and held it to the floor with one foot. Then she helped Clarke push on the sword against his neck with her other foot. Blood spilled from Paxton's throat, but the wound was starting to heal as the mate's pushed harder.

 

"Lex, grab his fucking head and pull so it won't heal!" Clarke grunted as Paxton tried desperately to throw her off him. Lexa flashed above his head and grabbed his head and pulled hard. Paxton managed to lift his body and flail enough to make Clarke loosen her grip on the sword. Paxton then used his legs and free arm to push Clarke off him.   He pushed with such force, her body collided into Lexa's. Lexa released her hold on his head to catch her mate. Paxton flashed to a standing position, and yanked the sword from his neck. He coughed hard, blood spilling from his mouth, but the wound on his neck healed instantly. He pulled the dagger from his arm and dropped it to the ground.

 

"You're gonna pay for that, bitches!" Paxton was cut off by a firm punch in the sternum from Lexa. His body hit the wall, but he recovered immediately. He flashed to Clarke and drove Lexa's sword through her chest. Lexa grabbed the dagger from the ground and slammed it into the back of his skull.  Paxton dropped to knees, and grabbed desperately at the back of his head to pull the dagger out of his head.

 

"Fuck you Paxton!" Clarke exclaimed as she removed the sword from her chest. Lexa kicked Paxton to the ground, and her mate drove the sword through his back pinning his body to the ground by the hilt. His arms and legs were flailing.

 

"How the fuck is this asshole still alive?" Clarke shouted. Lexa withdrew the dagger from the back of his head and placed it in front of his throat.  She pulled it towards her, one hand on the hilt the other on the blade. Her hands were covered in her ebony blood from the blade, but she felt no pain. She placed her knee in between his shoulders to gain leverage. Clarke grabbed his head and pulled with as much force as she could.  Both mates letting out growls and grunts, as if it would give them more strength as they pulled. It seemed like an eternity before the blade cleared the back of his neck. With a final pull, his arms stopped flailing as his head separated from his body. The entirety of his body turned to ash, and Lexa's knees hit the ground.  The mates looked at each other in relief. It was finally over. Clarke launched forward into Lexa's arms. Both on their knees in the ash that was once Paxton. Tears started to stream in both mate's eyes as they held each other.

 

"Thank the fucking spirits, he's finally gone." Lexa said after a few moments.  Clarke pulled back and looked in her mate's eyes and smiled brightly.

 

"I love you so much, Lexa." Clarke kissed her lips.

 

"I love you too Clarke." Lexa smiled against her mate's lips as she spoke, placing several kisses to her lips. Clarke stoked her face gently, then focused her thoughts towards the pack.

 

**_Everyone, it's over. He's dead._ **

 

The mates could feel the pack's relief and joy wash over them. Both mates also felt worry, pain and anger flowing from Octavia.

 

**_We have a big fucking problem._ **

 

**_What problem could we possibly have, Okteivia? The bastard is dead._ **

 

**_Diyoza. She used getting parts for Raven as a way to get back on her ship. Guys, she's planning on bombing the Valley.  She thinks we are monsters and we deserve to burn._ **

 

**_You've gotta be fucking kidding me right now, O._ **

 

 ** _Not kidding Bell. I'm pretty sure this was her plan ever since we told her she and her wolves didn't have to obey Paxton._** **_Once we got to the transport ship, she shot me with one of Raven's wolf bullets._**

**_She told me she was going to enjoy watching us all burn like the heathens we are.  Thank God Abby gave me a rescue syringe of your super spit. I waited until the ship left and injected it. Thanks for that, by the way, Abi._ **

 

**_You're welcome Octavia.  I still need to check you out, and make sure there aren't any side effects._ **

 

"Why the fuck can't we catch a break, just one fucking break?!?!?!" Clarke's eyes turned as she growled in frustration.  Octavia's memories of the event flooded into their minds.

 

**_No worries, Clarke.  I'm hacking into their targeting system as we speak.  Should buy us four or five hours before they can access it._ **

 

**_Even on four feet, we can't get to the Polis or Mt. Weather bunkers that fast, Heda._ **

 

**_You're all coming to us, Bellamy. Everyone get moving to the vampire compound! It's about a two hour run. Viktor should be awake, bang on the door and tell him what's happening. He should be able to get to the compound once the sun sets. He'll probably arrive at the same time, he's faster than all of you._ **

 

Clarke exited Paxton's quarters in a flash, towards her parents' room.

 

"Mama, we have a problem! The wolves are coming to us, Diyoza is trying to bomb us." Anastasia stood in shock. Lexa realized both she and Clarke were covered in a mixture of red and black blood.

 

"He is dead, Ana. We killed him, but Diyoza doesn't trust us. We played the savages card too well, I guess. If the wolves don't get to safety, they will all die." Lexa clarified. Ana shook her head.

 

"Viktor? Will he make it?" Anastasia was worried for him, not that Lexa could blame him. Clarke gave her mother a hug.

 

"We have about four hours, more than enough for him to get to the compound. I promise you, father will survive. We're about to test the coexistence of humans, vampires and werewolves." Clarke told her mother. Anastasia took a deep breath and headed downstairs.  Lexa and her mate followed her to Viktor's office, somewhat confused. Lexa had never entered this room before. It had monitors and computers filling it. Anastasia walked to his desk and pushed a button next to a microphone. She spoke some sort of code, that made no sense to Lexa. Anastasia then placed her palm on a rectangular box.

 

"Queen Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova access code delta tango twenty seven hotel papa fifty six." The vampire said.

 

"Access granted" A robotic voice came from the computers. Anastasia nodded at the mates.

 

"Grant full royal access to my heirs, Princess Aya Viktorsson also known as Klark kom Skaikru and Heda Lexa kom Trikru also known as Princess Lexa Ayasson. Effective immediately." Clarke shook her head.

 

"Mother what are you doing? Father has time to get here. You don't have to do this, the two of you are still in charge." Clarke was every bit as surprised as Lexa. Anastasia smiled kindly and shook her head.

 

"Your father and I made this decision after Klaus and Elizabeth. We agreed as hybrid mates, you should be the ones to lead both of our people. You saved all of our people from them and Paxton, though not all vampires will see it that way. You were both born for this. You have proven your leadership. Both of you put the needs of the many before the few. As the regents of the compound you can fulfill your destiny.  Bring the peaceful coexistence your father had once dreamed of into reality." Both Lexa and Clarke took a deep breath and looked at each other. The mates discussed it silently in their minds. It was agreed. They can do this together. They both looked at Anastasia and nodded in agreement.

 

"Now you both need to place your hands on the reader, so I can transfer security access." Anastasia smiled kindly, then gave the mates a hopeful look. "We are going to stay here as part of the royal family, but control of the compound and all of the people will be yours. Viktor and I plan on spending the rest of eternity spoiling our beautiful granddaughter." Clarke hugged her mother gently, then placed her hand on the reader.

 

"Princess Aya Viktorsson, alias Klark kom Skaikru. " Clarke said. The monitors lit up.

 

"Biometric reading complete. Biometric  match found Princess Aya Viktorsson, alias Klark kom Skaikru. Full royal access granted." The robotic voice responded. Clarke nodded at Lexa, who stepped up to the reader. She placed her hand on the panel. It felt like hot electricity was running through her hand.

 

**_It takes a sample of your DNA, verifying you are family. The AI in father's office doesn't answer to anyone that isn't part of the royal family. It's a fail safe, we could shut the entire compound down from here._ **

 

"How does it know I'm part of the royal family, Clarke?" Lexa asked confused.

 

"I sired you babe. My blood is in your veins, just like Viktor's is in mine. Making you a part of the royal family. The computer will detect the DNA match, you'll see. Give both names,  yours and the royal one mother said when it prompts you." Clarke gave Lexa a reassuring smile.

 

"Biometric reading complete,  please speak full name and title." The computer said.

 

"Heda Leksa kom Trikru, alias Princess Lexa Ayasson." Lexa responded hesitantly.

 

"Biometric data recorded. Heda Leksa kom Trikru, alias Princess Lexa Ayasson. Full royal access granted.  Final confirmation required." The computer responded, and Anastasia stepped up and placed her hand on the reader one last time.

 

"Queen Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova access code delta tango twenty seven hotel papa fifty six. Transferring full royal access." The monitors lit up.

 

"Transfer complete. Royal family archive updated. Queen Aya Viktorsson and Queen Lexa Ayasson granted control of compound effective immediately." The computer responded. Anastasia smiled.

 

"This is your kingdom now, my daughters. Home for your pack and your people." Ana gave them both a hug. "Your father has already begun preparing for our people joining together. He can give you more details on how to use it. He gave me total control before Klaus died. He knew Klaus wouldn't kill me, and in case of emergency I could transfer control to you both.  Now let's get ready to welcome your pack home." She smiled and the mates followed her out the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to break off this part here. I've already started Part 2 of the series. As you can see, the game has changed. Part 2 will give everyone time to adjust to the new world Clexa has to lead. It will be more light hearted at first. Give the new regents time to breath after so much adversity. 
> 
> 1st chapter of part 2 will be posted today or tomorrow. 
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for all of your support, comments and kudos.


End file.
